


The Great Fake AH Crew Snapchat War

by sawberry



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, BDSM, Bathroom Sex, Biting, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Canon-Typical Violence, Car Sex, Cock Rings, Competitive sex, Counter Sex, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Hotel Sex, Lingerie, M/M, Multi, Non-monogamous relationships, Nostalgia, Oral Sex, Other, Pegging, Praise Kink, Recreational Drug Use, Road Head, Safeword Use, Semi-Public Sex, Sensual Sex, Sex, Sex Machines, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Swing Dancing, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, Wall Sex, basically everybody's fucking everybody and everybody's cool with it, but it's minor, hella strong Ryan, jokey sex, rare pairs, that is now officially a tag..., weird lube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:33:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 44,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4820666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sawberry/pseuds/sawberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts, like most things with the crew do; with someone fucking up. The only surprise was that it was Ryan who fucked up</p><p>***<br/>So this is inspired by a ficlet I read by spookyxray and firstnameagent on tumblr, I'll make sure to include a link to it in the notes on the fic. You should read it because it'll give you basic synopsis of what I'm gonna do here but long story short this is just gonna be an I don't know how many chapter long fuckfest. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Spark That Started It All

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be adding tags as I add chapters to make sure everything is tagged properly and all that jazz.

Ray grabbed Ryan by the lapels of his leather jacket and pulled him towards the bed. He was buzzing with energy from a successful hit and needed an outlet, Ryan proved to be the best option.

 

“At least you let me get my face paint off this time,” Ryan murmured against Ray’s jaw as he moved to place wet kisses down the younger man’s neck.

 

“Only because it looked fucking ridiculous last time we tried it in bed,” Ray countered, pushing off Ryan’s jacket.

 

“Touché,” The older man replied. He unzipped Ray’s jacket and pulled it off before pulling away from him. “Strip.”

 

“Wow, a real romantic,” Ray deadpanned. Nonetheless he got up and quickly stripped himself of his clothing, watching as Ryan did the same. Once he was fully unclothed he laid back down on the bed, expecting Ryan to plaster himself on top of him. Instead, he saw Ryan rustling through their bedside drawer with a determined look. “Whatcha’ lookin’ for?”

 

“These,” Ryan said tossing lube and a condom on to the bed, “Also this.” Ray watched as Ryan stood up and twirled a pair of handcuffs around his finger.

 

“I thought you broke our pair last week?” Ray asked, knowing Ryan would blush at the memory. It had been Ray’s night to top and he’d tried to cuff Ryan’s hands behind his back but midway through the session Ryan snapped the cuffs in two.

 

“Got these off one of the cops we busted Tuesday, figured they’d be useful.” Ryan said. Ray’s stomach felt like it was simultaneously trying launch itself into his throat and plummet down to his toes. Ray was sure he was gonna go to hell for finding it hot that Ryan had stolen handcuffs off a dead cop in order to restrain Ray during sex, but he figured he was already damned for a million and one other things, what was a little kinkiness gonna do to him? All thoughts stopped as Ryan straddled his chest “Wrists up,” He said, clicking Ray’s left wrist into the cuffs before threading them through the wire rungs near the top of the bed frame he then gave Ray’s right the same treatment as the left. “Too tight?”

 

“No,” Ray said, tugging at his bonds a bit.

 

“What’re your words?’ Ryan asked reaching over to his right to grab the lube.

 

“Black means dead stop, red means pause, yellow means I need something, green is all clear,” Ray said, feeling a small flutter in his chest as he saw Ryan lube up his fingers.

 

“Good boy,” Ryan said, his tone shifting the more dominant one he only used for hardcore interrogations and hardcore sex. He moved between Ray’s legs and gently placed his pointer finger over Ray’s hole, looking up to see the boy’s head falling back with a barely detectable sigh, _so he thought Ryan was gonna take it easy huh?_   Ryan thought. Seeing as Ray didn’t seem too keen on Ryan taking it slow he quickly pushed in his finger midway causing the man to let out a throaty groan. He barely pulled his finger out before pushing it back in all the way this time. He continued like this for a while, just one finger being roughly shoved halfway in before pulling out and pushing full force all the way in.

 

“Ryan please more,” Ray whimpered below him.

 

“I’m sorry, Ryan said, pushing his finger all the way in again, “Have you forgotten how this works?”

 

Ray let out another pathetic whimper before groaning out, “Please sir can I have another.”

 

“Now who am I to deny a boy with a pretty voice like that?” Ryan questioned rhetorically, adding his middle finger in, treating it the same way he did before. Once Ray seemed more comfortable he added a third finger, though the begging was hot he knew Ray really only did it to indulge him. A few minutes into three fingers he could see Ray’s tells that he was about to cum; biting his lips, wrapping his fingers into fists around the links of the cuffs, toes curling into the sheets. He grabbed Ray’s leaking erection and used the pre-cum to start giving it sure tugs causing Ray’s moans to go up an octave. He kept going like that; three fingers in Ray, his other hand steadily pumping the man’s erection.

 

“Ryan please, please shit,” Ray said his head thrown back as he let out garbled pleas into the air above him. Ryan took in the sight for a moment; Ray sprawled out on the grey comforter, a fine sheen of sweat covering most his body, his face the color of fresh clay thanks to tan he’d gotten from being out in the desert for his last few missions and the blush he was currently sporting, his legs squirming on the sheets. He leaned as far forward as he could with his hands in their current position.

 

“Let it go little flower,’ He whispered. With that Ray let out a loud yell before letting his cum paint streaks up and down his stomach and chest. Ryan stroked and finger fucked him through it, whispering little praises about how good he looked and how he wanted to wreck him. Once Ray calmed down a bit Ryan reached up above him and gently took of the handcuffs, giving a gentle kiss to the red marks around each wrist before grabbing Ray by the chin and pulling him in for a kiss. “You good for another round?”

 

“I don’t think so,” He panted out, “But I’ll take care of you.”

 

“Fuck,” Ryan let out, his voice breathy as Ray grabbed his dick and started pulling out all the stops he knew drove Ryan mad. Little twists of his wrist, small squeezes around the base and head, Ryan’s brain was turning into putty. They attacked each other with new vigor; teeth nipping at lips, hands buried in hair, bruises being sucked and bitten on the long plains of their necks. “Ray I’m close, shit.” Ray immediately set work focusing on the head, adding the little flick of his wrist that he knew would almost always get Ryan off when he was close. Tonight was no exception as Ryan spilled his seed all overs Ray’s stomach with a snarled _fuck_. They both collapsed onto the mattress after that, panting like they’d run a marathon. Ryan got up and was about to go into the bathroom to get a washcloth and help clean them off when Ray caught his eye. He got a brilliant idea and reached down on the floor and pulled Ray’s phone out of his pants.

 

“What’re you doing?” Ray asked sleepily. Ryan didn’t answer, he instead pulled Ray’s phone out of his pocket and opened Snapchat.

 

“May I?” He asked, holding the phone in front of Ray’s face. Ray made a noncommittal shrug and rolled onto his back so Ryan could get a good picture. Once Ryan got the shot and sent it to himself with shaky hands he went to bathroom and got a washcloth wet with warm water. He brought it back and cleaned off a half-asleep Ray before quickly wiping himself down and putting the towel back. He came back to bed and settled under the comforter and sheets, Ray immediately clinging to his side, using his shoulder as a pillow. “Don’t worry, I only sent it to myself.” Ray was too far into sleep to even respond. Ryan followed him not too far behind.

  
Unbeknownst to them, a phone vibrated on the other side of Los Santos. The message this vibration was alerting would start a war the likes of which the city had never seen.


	2. The Retaliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At first Michael is confused at the snap Ray sent him but once he figures it out he decided to retaliate. With help of his beautiful wife of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want the link to the lingerie Lindsay wears feel free to ask, it's just the the link is hella long. Other than that I hope you enjoy!
> 
> PS: Writing straight sex is hard.

Michael watched from the car as Lindsay kicked the drug dealer in the stomach. She looked up and flashed him a smile that was just this side of manic, it made his stomach go warm. Some couples had yoga, others had TV shows (though a little Always Sunny never hurt anybody), and then there was the Joneses. Though some may consider murder and mayhem an unhealthy relationship hobby or even "illegal", it was what they did and they were happy. What didn't make him happy was that the druggy had grabbed Lindsay’s hair and threw her down to the ground and was now trying to make a run for it. Michael immediately stuck his hand out the car popped a bullet into each of knee caps.

 

"Thanks babe!" Lindsay called, brushing herself off and walking over to the man with bloody knees, pulling out the cat themed butterfly knife Michael had gotten her for her birthday. Michael would've loved to watch but he realized his phone was blinking from where it'd fallen out of his pocket. He grabbed it and realized it was a Snapchat from Ray. He opened it up, the screams in the background turning into white noise. He clicked the Snapchat and was floored by what he saw. There was Ray, spread out on the sheets, covered in too much cum to be just his own. Soon the snap went away but Michael was still in his frozen position. It was only when Lindsay came over did he finally break out of his stupor

 

"Yo Linds, look at this snap Ray sent me," He said pulling up Ray's snap and giving his phone to Lindsay.

 

"Holy shit," she exclaimed, "Ray didn't send this to you, Ryan did."

 

"Oh gross," Michael replied as Lindsay got in the car. They sped through the back roads of Los Santos. It was quiet for a moment until Michael spoke up again, "We should get them back."

 

Lindsay blinked at him before speaking, "Uhm sure, yes, how?"

 

"We do that," He said, nodding towards his phone in the center console.

 

"We...fuck Ray?" Lindsay asked, slightly confused and a little turned on.

 

"What? No. Well maybe later," Michael mumbled the last bit, "We recreate the photo and send it back to them."

 

"I like it," Lindsay said, moving her hand to settle on the inside of Michael's thigh, "Though I wasn't opposed the Ray idea either."

 

"Duly noted," Michael said, pressing his foot harder on the gas. Lindsay let out a laugh as the car leapt forward. Soon enough they were at the apartment and caught in a rough lip lock. Michael pulled away long enough to unlock the door he had pressed Lindsay against and open it before he pushed both of their bodies in and locked it again. Lindsay grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pushed their lips together again.

 

"Couch has better light but bedroom has more space," she murmured.

 

"Bedroom," Michael said before hefting Lindsay over his shoulder and walking towards the bedroom. She laughed the whole time, her stomach vibrating against his shoulder. Once he got to the bedroom he plopped her down on the bed and started kissing all over her face and neck.

 

"So how are we doing this?" Lindsay asked going to kiss down Michael's neck.

 

"I'm thinking I just fuck you and when I'm about to blow I pull out, if you don't cum I'll eat you out." He answered, leaning his head back so she could get more of his neck.

 

"Sound cool with me," Lindsay replied, "no condom then?"

 

"If you're ok with that," Michael answered. Lindsay nodded and then they set to taking off each other’s clothes. They both had their pants and shirts off when he stopped to look a Lindsay. "That new?"

 

Lindsay looked down at the lingerie she had put on, "Yeah, Meg knows a guy. I figured we usually get frisky after a hit so it wouldn't hurt to wear it."

 

"We'll have to thank her later," Michael said, sitting back a bit to take in his wife. He should've known Meg was involved with all the lace though it wasn't nearly as risqué as some of the stuff she wore to her shoots. It was an ornate dark green set with flowery lace and deep purple bows. He looked it over for a few more moments before slowly reaching behind her to unhook it while meeting her lips in a slow kiss.

 

Once he had it unhooked Lindsay pulled her arms away from where they had looped around his neck and pulled it off. Michael dragged his hands around from her back to the front grabbing a handful of each breast and lightly squeezing. Lindsay let a small moan into his mouth, another louder one left her when one of Michael's hands left its place on her chest and palmed at her underwear before moving it to the side and slipping a finger inside her. Lindsay retaliated by reaching into Michael's underwear and tugging at his leaking erection. They stayed like that for a few minutes, working at each other with their fingers, mouths locked in a heated kiss that broke every so often so they could suck dark bruises on each other’s necks.

 

"Michael," Lindsay breathed, "Let's get to the main event." He was working her with two fingers which was great but she was ready for something else. Michael gently pulled out his fingers and was about to wipe them off on the comforter before Lindsay grabbed his wrist and pulled the two fingers into her mouth, sucking on them lightly.

 

"Linds as good as that looks I'm about to fucking cum in my underwear," Michael said. Lindsay pulled the fingers out of her mouth and linked her fingers behind Michael's neck to pull him down with her as she laid down of the mattress. Once they were both laid down they removed their underwear. Michael grabbed himself by the base and gave a few short tugs before slowly pressing into Lindsay, they both closed their eyes and groaned at the sensation. "Do you need me to start slow or are you good?"

 

"Good," Lindsay panted. Michael barely nodded before plowing into her, pushing himself all the way in before pulling all the way out and repeating the process again. Lindsay worked him with the same vigor; rolling her hips with his thrust, sitting up so she could claw at his back the way she knew would leave those red marks they both loved.

 

Once they had their rhythm going they met at the mouth. Michael grabbed at one of Lindsay's boobs, massaging it while his other hand gripped her hip. Lindsay had one hand buried in Michael’s hair, occasionally pulling on his auburn curls, the worked on clawing any area of skin she could touch. They both worked with each other, almost as though this were a choreographed routine.

 

"Michael, fuck I'm close," Lindsay panted. Michael took charge then, pushing Lindsay down by the shoulders and fucking into her with new energy. He kept one hand planted next to her head while the other moved down to work at her clit. Lindsay let out a flurry of swears once Michael made contact, coming with a seemingly never ending string of fuck. Michael fucked her through it until he felt the telling heat in his lower stomach turning into an inferno. He pulled out and started stroking himself, spurting long stream up Lindsay's body and let out a snarled _shit_  as he came before falling down next to her. They laid there for a bit, the only noise in the room was there panting breaths before Lindsay spoke, “Can take the picture now because I think I have jizz in my hair?"

 

"Wait I got it in your hair?" Michael asked, turning towards Lindsay.

 

"Yeah," she answered, "and I think some on my cheek."

 

"Don't move," Michael says, moving out of bed far too quickly for someone who just fucked. He went over to his pants and got out his phone, "Smile for the camera."

 

Lindsay smiled and flashed a thumbs up, letting Michael take the photo before reaching for the phone, "I have an idea, come over here and make a pouty face." They both made over exaggerated pouts while Lindsay pointed at the small spot of spunk on her face. She snapped the photo before quickly typing in _oh no our babies :(_. They both laid there and cackled for a bit before she got up, "I'm going to take a shower, g'night."

 

"Night babe, love you," Michael called.

  
"Love you too," She replied. Michael looked over his Snapchat for a bit. He had sent the snaps go Gav, figuring Ryan had sent them to him as well. Overall, he was feeling pretty good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter the declaration of war is officially thrown down and we see how Ray and Ryan react to the Jones' rebuttal. Spoiler: It's with blowjobs.


	3. A Retaliation to a Retaliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray sees Michael and Lindsay's snap. After confronting the former about it a declaration of war is made. A war that Ray does not intend to lose. Ryan is a little horny and more than a little confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't listened to The Big Big Bang by Rock Mafia you should do it because it's the perfect FAHC! Michael song.

Ray sat on the couch in living room, trying for what seemed like the millionth time to beat the boss in some indie game Michael had told him to try. Ryan was on the loveseat to his right, nose buried in some book that Ray really had no interest in. He would use his phone to try and look up how to beat it but it was in the other room charging. They had forgotten to put it on the charger after last nights... _activities_  and it had been dead when he woke up.

 

“You think my phone’s charged up by now?” Ray asked Ryan, not looking away from the screen.

 

“Eh, it’s been a few hours. It should be juiced up.” Ryan answered, glancing over his book. Ray got up to go check, ruffling Ryan’s hair on the way causing an annoyed huff to leave the man. When he got to the bedroom and checked his phone he was happy to see it was fully charged. He turned it on and went through his missed notifications; some emails from various people, a few missed texts and two missed Snapchat from Michael. Ray didn’t care about the emails so once he went through his text he went over to Snapchat and clicked on Michael’s name only to be greeted with what seemed to be Lindsay covered in cum, flashing a smile and a thumbs up. He clicked it to try and get away from it but was instead shown a close up of a drop of cum on Lindsay’s face with both Michael and her frowning and pointing at it with the caption _our babies :(_.

 

“Ryan the straights are after me,” Ray sighed wistfully as he walked back into the living room before falling into Ryan’s lap.

 

“What on earth are you talking about?” Ryan asked, placing the receipt he was using as a bookmark in the hard copy so he wouldn’t lose his spot. Instead of trying to explain it to Ryan, Ray just replayed the snap and handed his phone to Ryan. He saw the blush turn the man's face a bright pink as he quickly tapped away only to see the close up of Lindsay. "I-uhm-uh." Ryan was cut off when Ray's phone started ringing. _The Big Big Bang_  by Rock Mafia signaling that it was Michael.

 

"The fuck bro?" Ray asked into the phone, not bothering with an introduction.

 

"So I saw you replayed my snap," Michael answered calmly.

 

"Yeah and I repeat _what the fuck_?" Ray exclaimed.

 

"Revenge bro, Ryan sent me some pics, we retaliated." Michael said simply.

 

"Well you do realize this is a declaration of war don't you Jones?" Ray asked, his tone sounding far too serious in Ryan's opinion.

 

"Bring it Narvaez," Michael called into the phone followed by a muffled /shit sorry Linds go back to bed/ and some muttering in the background.

 

"Consider it brought," Ray said before hanging up the call and dropping his phone on the table.

 

"So what's up?" Ryan questioned, more than a little confused.

 

"I need to suck your dick," Ray answered, straight faced. Moving to kneel in between Ryan's legs.

 

"Whoa ok as great as that sounds can I ask why?" Ryan asked, biting his lip as Ray palmed at him through his jeans.

 

"You sent the snap from last night to Michael and he sent one back and has now declared a war that I refuse to lose," Ray said, as though it wasn't a big deal or completely ridiculous.

 

"Wait I sent it to him!?" Ryan exclaimed, "Ray I'm sorry I didn't mean to." Ryan was letting out a string of apologies before Ray grabbed both sides of Ryan's face and squished his cheeks.

 

"Dude it's fine," Ray said, shaking Ryan's head from one side to the other to punctuate each word. Once he felt Ryan relax he gave him a small peck on the nose and let go of his cheeks.

 

"I still feel bad," Ryan mumbled, letting his eyes flutter shut as Ray rubbed his hands up and down his shoulders and neck.

 

"Wanna make it up to me?" Ray asked softly, his face an inch away from Ryan's. Ryan gave a small nod. “Cool, lemme suck your dick and take pictures.” Ray said quickly, moving from Ryan’s lap to his in between his knees in a matter of a milliseconds.

 

“Christ,” Ryan breathed, letting out a huffy laugh, “Fine.”

 

“Sweet, hand me my phone," Ray responded, lifting up his arms and making grabby hands. Ryan sighed and handed it to him before laying back against the loveseat. He was getting a very weird sense of deja vu from his modeling days pre-crew. He was abruptly brought from his thoughts as Ray hastily unzipped his jeans and pulled down his underwear, releasing his half erect cock to the air.

 

Instead of using his mouth like Ryan though he would, Ray started stroking him in fast, sure tugs of his fist. This went on until Ryan was fully hard, then Ray stopped. All that was heard in the room was Ryan's soft pants but the silence was quickly broken with the sound of Ray's camera shutter. He had gotten a pretty good picture of Ryan's cock and added the caption _go od sHiT go౦ԁ s Hit thAT's some goOD shi t right th ere_  before sending it to Michael and Gavin. Then he tossed his phone to Ryan.

 

"Take a picture and send it to Michael and Gav," Ray said, placing his hands on Ryan's hips.

 

"Okay. Take a picture of wh- Holy shit," Ryan was cut off as Ray took his whole length into his mouth. Ray didn't stop though, going to deep throat Ryan, feeling the head push against the back of his throat. "God Ray."

 

Ray pulled off and started working the man with his tongue. Placing long licks from the back to the head before swallowing him down again. Ryan grabbed the phone and pulled up Snapchat, taking a picture of Ray just as he'd gotten half of Ryan's cock in his mouth. He quickly sent it to Michael and Gavin then tossed the phone the side so he could grab Ray's hair. He gave it small tug, something he knew would cause Ray to moan around his cock. The man didn’t disappoint, letting out a small moan that caused his lips to vibrate around the shaft in his mouth. Speaking of vibration, the phone vibrated somewhere over to Ryan’s left but neither of them cared at this point.

 

“God Ray, your mout is perfect,” Ryan muttered.

 

“Mout?” Ray questioned with a smirk, his voice slightly raspy as he pulled of Ryan’s cock and started stroking it again.

 

“Mout, mouth you knew what I meant,” Ryan said, exasperated because of his flub and the little flick that Ray was doing with his wrist whenever he got the head of his dick.

 

“Well, I guess I better put my money where my mout is and get back to work,” Ray said with a gritty chuckle.

 

"That phrase doesn't even fit in this scenario!" Ryan exclaimed. Ray just shrugged and went back to work, placing long licks to Ryan's dick before taking it as much as he could in his mouth again. Ryan's hand returned its death grip onto Ray's hair. Ryan had tried to move hips to get more but Ray had a grip on his hips that possessed more strength then a man his size should have.  "Ray I'm close."

 

Ray nodded, well nodded as much as he could, and deep throated Ryan. He pulled back and let go of the man's hips. Ryan immediately took advantage of his new freedom, working his hips in short thrusts into the heat of Ray mouth. He only last a few thrusts before he came, Ray swallowing around him and working him through it until Ryan grabbed him by both sides of his face and pulled him off. Once he had Ray off he pulled him in for a smoldering kiss, feeling deliciously dirty as he tasted his cum on Ray's tongue.

 

"You need me to help you out?" Ryan asked when they pulled apart.

 

"Nah I'm good, though if you could hand me my phone that'd be great." Ray answered, Ryan handed him his phone, "Look, Michael sent a reply." They both looked at his phone as the picture came up. It was a close up shot of Michael's face shove between Lindsay's breasts with the caption _Linds was too tired so boobs_. They both let out small laughs. "Hey Rye, take off your shirt."

 

"I swear you lads are gonna be the death of me," Ryan murmured as he reached down and tore the old shirt he was wearing over his head. As soon as he has it off Ray immediately dove between his pects, causing him to let out a huff followed by a laugh.

 

"Selfie," Ray said, voice muffled by Ryan's chest as he took the picture. He sent it and then pulled back. He moved back over to the couch and started up his game again, Ryan grabbed his book and continued reading. It awhile before either of them spoke again.

 

"How long do you think this 'war' is gonna last?" Ryan asked.

 

"Who knows? Let's hope we get some fun out of it though." Ray answered, both of them thinking of the possibilities.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Hella sorry about the wait for this story and one's to come, school is being a bitch so it's hard to find the time to write and upload.
> 
> 2\. Next chapter Gavin and Meg enter the fray, prepare yourselves for turnfree
> 
> 3\. As always thanks for reading. Remember to like and share if you enjoyed and subscribe for more!
> 
> -Sarah


	4. Sex of the Turn Degree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After seeing Michael and Ray's pictures he's a little turned on and a lot confused. After he gets the full story from Michael, the Jersey man gives him an idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Thank you so much for all praise and nice comments it really means a lot 
> 
> 2\. Shoutout to aliziranCrimson who liked a bunch of my stories in a row. I got the notification and I really needed that.
> 
> 3\. If you want the link to what Meg's wearing just ask and you shall receive.
> 
> 4\. If you have any pairings you'd like to see in here feel free to message me, I'd prefer if it was kept in RT but it doesn't just have to be the AH peeps.
> 
> Note: Requested chapters are NOT added on a first come, first serve basis. I have an original outline that I squeeze pairings into in order to not have one character back to back in chapters.

All Gavin wanted to do was sleep for a long as he could. He had just gotten home from an assignment that had him stuck in the sticks for a week. No tech either, he had to keep a low profile so nothing that could be tracked or hacked. He stripped to just his boxers, plopped down on the mattress and grabbed his phone from where it was charging on the nightstand. Some missed emails, missed texts from the crew's group chat, and some missed Snapchats from Ray and Michael. After sorting through everything he checked the snaps, deciding to check Ray's first. He was greeted with a picture of Ray doused in spunk, he quickly clicked away only to be greeted with a picture Ryan's fully hard dick captioned with what looked like some meme. Gavin was half tempted to take a screenshot but it went away before he could come to a decision. In its place was a picture of Ray deep throating Ryan. Once that fiasco was over he tentatively clicked Michael's name, an odd mix a fear and arousal pooling in his gut.

 

The first picture appeared to be a parody of Ray's first photo; Lindsay was lying on the bed, skin ruddy, semen streaking her body. The next was a photo of her and Michael next to each other, both pointing at the drop of jizz on her cheek. Gavin let out a small laugh at the caption and clicked only to laugh again at the caption that adorned the photo of Michael with his face shoved in-between Lindsay's boobs. He clicked away from that just as he got a picture from Ray, it looked to be mocking Michael and Lindsay. Once that ordeal was over with he pulled up Michael's contact information and called the Jersey man

 

"Why is everyone fucking calling me this early?" Michael grumbled in greeting when he picked up the phone.

 

"One, it's about ten in the morning. Two, what are you and Ray doing to the poor workers at Snapchat?" Gavin responded, the last bit coming out as more of a squawk.

 

"Oh you saw those?" Michael asked, Gavin could hear rustling which he assumed was Michael getting out of bed.

 

"Yeah I saw those, what in bloody hell is going on?" Gavin asked indignantly. Michael then went on to explain the entire situation to Gavin; starting with the first Snapchat and ending with where things stood presently. Once it all was explained Michael made an offer.

 

"You should join," He said, "Meg would love it."

 

"I don't know, I'll ask her when she gets home." Gavin replied. They stayed on the phone for a few more minutes before they ended the call. Gavin thought about what Michael had said and sighed. Right now he just needed to nap and reevaluate some of his life choices. The apartment was silent for some time until the sound keys jingling and a door being pushed open entered the air.

 

"Babe I'm home," Meg called into the apartment. She didn't get a response and figured Gavin was asleep, an idea made its way into her head. She slipped off her shoes, put down her bags, and started creeping down the hallway. She made it to the bedroom to see Gavin sleeping soundly on the bed; soft, barely audible snores leaving his mouth. He was on laying on his side, Meg gently grabbed his hip and flipped him he was on his back. After the she straddled his hips and started placing gentle kisses from his collarbone up to behind his ear. She had gotten to the middle of his neck when he stirred.

 

"Hello love," He murmured, his voice still thick with sleep. Meg placed her lips on his gently, once Gavin had woken up a bit more he began to reciprocating the kiss. Meg smiled into the kiss and gently nipped at his bottom lip to gain entrance and deepen the kiss. Gavin sat up and moved his hands to Meg's hips, fingers splayed against her back. Meg responded by wrapping her arms around her neck, burying one hand on his hair and using the other to lightly dig her nails into his upper back.

 

"Missed you," Meg whispered as she pulled away from the kiss.

 

"I can tell," Gavin said, a goofy smile making a home on his face, "How was your shoot?"

 

"Good but they gave me some bad news," Meg sighed. Gavin made a confused and questioning noise, encouraging Meg to continue, "Unless I find someone else to model with me for the shoot next week I'm gonna have to do it with that one asshole from the Women of Los Santos shoot." Gavin couldn't stop the glare that graced his features as he thought back to the man. He had been _way_  too touchy during the shoot and had been disrespectful to everyone on set, especially Meg. Gavin was fine with the crew fooling around with her. Everyone _had_  partners in the crew, but they were all adventurous people and trusted each other. Lindsay had called it non mahogany relationships or something like that. The point was, Gavin did not want that bastard anywhere near Meg. Speaking of Lindsay...

 

"What about Lindsay?" Gavin suggested, "Michael and I are gonna be out on a mission next week. You two could do the shoot and have a girl’s week."

 

"You are brilliant," Meg beamed, grabbing both sides of his face and kissing his nose. Gavin let out a laugh, as she quickly removed herself from his lap and went to go grab her phone and call Lindsay. Gavin could hear her chattering away from the bedroom as he got out of the bed and started towards the kitchen. Gavin had just gotten halfway through the apple he had been munching on when Meg popped into the kitchen and finished the call.

 

"Thanks babe, you're a lifesaver." Meg sighed wistfully, "Linds is gonna do the shoot with me and then we're gonna have an R and R day."

 

"You're spending the day with Ray and Ryan?" Gavin asked around a mouthful of apple.

 

"What? No, well actually we could go over to them later," Meg murmured the last part before shaking her head, "But no, we're gonna have a spa day."

 

"Oh," Gavin said, taking a bite of his apple, "That R and R." Meg nodded, "So did you call the manager yet and tell him you got a partner?"

 

"I will," Meg said slyly, "But first, I got you some a home present." Gavin made an interested noise but figured out that was a bad idea as some apple went down his throat and he launched into a coughing fit. Once he was done coughing and retching he looked back up.

 

"Sounds top," He let out a small cough behind his fist.

 

"Wow, you are just the epitome of smooth," Meg said, making her way out of the kitchen,” I'm gonna go get your presents, be a _good boy_ and wait here."

 

Gavin stood up straighter at the pet name, Meg gave him a knowing smirk and sashayed towards her bags in the living room before disappearing into the bedroom. Gavin stayed in the kitchen, fiddling with the bottom of his shirt. It was few moments before Meg came back but it was _absolutely_ worth it. She was wearing a sheer black cover up, under it she had on a white bra and panty set that was dripping in lace decals. She gently untied the slip ribbon from the cover up, wrapping either end around her fists she swung it behind Gavin's neck. She pulled on the ribbon until they were flush against each other.

 

"Is this my present?" Gavin asked, his voice tight.

 

"Part of it," Meg purred, "The other part is in the bedroom." She pulled on the ribbon and walked backwards towards the bedroom, Gavin stumbling along in front of her. Once they were in the bedroom Meg pushed him back so he was sitting on the bed and straddled his lap. Gavin pushed his hands under the cover up and ran his hands up and down her body, enjoying the feel of the lace under his fingers.

 

"You get this from the shoot today?" He asked, moving to press soft kisses to her clavicle.

 

"Yeah, a bit of the lace tore near the bottom so they asked if anyone wanted it and I called dibs," Meg explained, brushing some of her purple hair off of her neck to give Gavin better access.

 

"You look great," Gavin said before gently nipping at her neck. She let out a happy sigh and slowly started pushing him down onto the bed. "How do you wanna do this?"

 

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Meg asked.

 

"Sure," Gavin replied, they went through the usual motions and Gavin beat Meg's rock with paper, "I top!" He shouted with glee as he flipped them over by Meg's hips.

 

"You're such a dork," She giggled before he plastered their lips together. Meg sat up and let the cover up slip off her so she could toss it to the side.

 

"I have an idea," Gavin whispered, moving to resume placing hickeys on her neck and chest. She made an acknowledging noise, urging Gavin to tell her. He went on to explain the Snapchat story, pausing occasionally to place gentle kisses and nips on her chest. Once he was done explaining he looked up at her, "So are you ok if I take a picture?"

 

Meg thought for a moment, "Sure, why not?"

 

"Cool, so how should we do this?" Gavin asked.

 

"Just do it from the position and take a picture, I can flick on the lamp if you need some light," Meg answered, it had only just dawned on Gavin that none of the lights were on in the room. The room was instead, cast in a pale blue from the cloudy fall sky.

 

"Nah, I like this light better," Gavin said. They went back to kissing, Meg sitting up a bit, wrapping one hand around the back of Gavin's neck. Gavin busied himself with taking off Meg's bra though that was easier said than done, it was one of those bloody three hooks. He let out a small squawk as he managed to pinch his finger on one of the hooks. Meg let out a small laugh and reached behind her, unhooking and removing the bra with ease.

 

"Better?" She asked with smirk.

 

"Shut up it's harder from the front," Gavin grumbled. Meg let out a breathy chuckle as Gavin started kissing a path down between her breasts. "Is it alright to leave marks?"

 

"Yeah, my next shoot isn't until next week. They should be gone by then." Meg said calmly. Gavin returned to his task with a bit more vigor, nipping at the skin between and on the sides of Meg's boobs. Though Meg had said it was ok he didn't want to make any too big, fearing they wouldn't fade by next week and Meg would have the hassle of trying to cover them. He got her panties and debated trying to take them off with his teeth but decided against it. Last time he'd tried that he'd ended up snapping the elastic against Meg's hip and tearing a hole in the panty line, destroying both the mood and the panties. Instead the gently slipped his fingers into the sides and slowly pulled them down, leaving a small trail of hickeys leading from Meg's left hip to just above her knee.

 

“Gavin,” Meg said, more whined, above him.

 

“Yes love?” Gavin asked, moving to hover over her with a cheeky smirk.

 

“Do something,” Meg breathed. He moved back down her body and started placing gentle kisses down her stomach all the way to his end goal. One his face level with her vagina he gave it a long, broad lick causing Meg to let out a swear above him. She reached down and gripped at his hair, urging him to continue. He placed hard lick against her clit and brought two finger to her opening. Meg let out a throaty moan when Gavin started pumping his fingers. Her grip on his hair tightened as she started to pant out small praises.

 

She felt the first inklings of her orgasm pooling in her stomach. She pulled at Gavin’s hair a bit harder, letting out a flurry of swears as he curled his fingers inside of her. She arched her back as he hit the spot inside of her that made her see stars. As soon as her back hit the bed again he pulled out.

 

“Where’re the condoms?” Gavin asked, pawing through the bedside table that usually held all their commodities.

 

“Oh. We ran out so I had to get more, they’re in a bag near the door.” Meg said, sitting up a bit.

 

“How’d you run out?” Gavin asked, looking at Meg ridiculously, “We had like, twelve before I left.”

 

“Hey it was a lonely week OK,” Meg said, cheeks turning slightly red as she looked away.

 

“I don’t know whether to be impressed or creeped out.” Gavin said.

 

“Can you decide after we have sex?” Meg questioned.

 

“Right, be right back,” Gavin said, getting up and power walking towards the door. Sure enough there was a generic brown paper bag next to Meg’s shoes that had the stamp from the sex shop the frequented. He checked the bag’s contents and found the condoms along with some stuff he’d have to ask Meg about later. He returned to bedroom with the condoms and a rakish smile that Meg barely had time to return before he pounced on top of her. They kissed with new passion as Gavin attempted to open the box one handed. He got it open with some difficulty and slipped the condom on. Then he reached over and grabbed his phone off the nightstand, pulling up Snapchat. “You’re sure about this?”

 

“Absolutely,” Meg answered with a cheeky grin. She bent her legs at the knee and Gavin got in between them. He used hand to hold the button in order to take a video and the other to grip himself by the base, once he was sure he was recording he pushed in. They both let out twins moans. He started pushing in out, starting slowly and picking up speed. Once the video was full he slowed a bit in order to send it correctly.

 

As soon as it was sent he grabbed Meg by the hips and started moving his hips roughly, snapping them forward after pulling almost all the way out. They met each other halfway for a sloppy kiss that was more teeth than lips. With both of them bent like this Gavin was hitting her g-spot with what seemed to be every other thrust. She reached behind him and clawed at his back, starting on either side of his spine and dragging her nails across until the she hit his ribs. Once she had thoroughly scratched his back she moved up and started marking his neck.

 

“Meg, shit.” He said after a particularly rough bite. Meg smirked, she took it as compliment to her skills when she could make Gavin swear. She was about to respond but Gavin moved a hand down to her clit and she gasped. He continued his ministrations, rubbing at her clit and occasionally wiggling it between his pointer and middle finger.

 

“Gav I’m close shit,” Meg gasped, Gavin didn’t respond verbally but he did start moving his faster. He was barely pulling out before he’d pound back in, the slapping sound of skin on skin becoming more intense. Meg reached up and grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him down into a smoldering kiss. She screamed her release into his mouth, pulling Gavin’s hair as she moaned around his tongue. Gavin followed not far behind, the combination of hair pulling and Meg tightening around his dick pushing him over the edge. They both helped each other ride the high of their orgasms until they were both spent. Once they were done Gavin gently pulled out and threw the used condom into the waste basket next the bed. He flopped down next to Meg and started kissing around her face, starting at her forehead and working his way down her face. Meg giggled and tried to squirm away but Gavin wrapped an arm around her and drew her closer.

 

“I love you,” Gavin said, burying his face in her hair.

 

“Love you too,” Meg said with a yawn. Even though it was only five in the afternoon they fell asleep like that, ignoring the vibrations from Gavin’s phone at the end of the bed.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So these last few chapters have been set up for the story. Everything following is pretty much just gonna be smut though I may drop some hints as to what's to come in future chapters so keep an eye out.
> 
> Next up is some good, old-fashioned road head from team Jones.


	5. In the Driver's Seat of That Chrome Beast He Said, "Lindsay Fuck!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been silent ever since the war started, Lindsay wants to rectify that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consider this your Halloween present ya filthy animals! 
> 
> Hope you all have a safe and spoopy Halloween!
> 
> And remember if you have a couple or some kinks (nothing with Geoff and no non-con) you wanna see feel free to leave me a comment below and I'll see what I can do!
> 
> Note: Requested chapters are NOT added on a first come, first serve basis. I have an original outline that I squeeze pairings into in order to not have one character back to back in chapters.

It had a few days since they'd officially declared war. Though no pictures were sent in the interim, rules were laid out. No pictures or videos without consent, the only person off limits is Geoff, and for the safety of everybody involved absolutely nobody is allowed to send things to or tell Geoff about it. Now that they had rules and knew what was available everybody was on edge; keeping their phones by at all times, anxiously looking to see if they got a Snap. It was Lindsay and Michael who broke the tension.

 

The 00Mogar left a trail of pale brown dust as it sped through the desert terrain. Lindsay was all but sitting on the ledge of the passenger side window, hair flying in the wind as she fired at the men chasing them. Michael reached up and hooked an arm around her waist before making a sharp turn left onto a small county road, making sure she didn't fall out of the chrome car.

 

"Just like our honeymoon," Lindsay crooned as she got back in the car, placing a kiss to Michael's cheek before reaching around and grabbing the minigun they'd stolen from the backseat.

 

"Mow 'em down babe," Michael hollered as he opened the sunroof. Lindsay shot him a wink before she popped out of top of the car and let hell loose. The sound of crunching metal and bullets flying made Michael blood feel as though it was on fire. Soon, all the cars were gone and Lindsay came back into the car. She a million watt smile on her face and a wicked gleam in her eye. If Michael wasn't afraid of crashing the car he would have grabbed her face and kissed her until they couldn't feel their faces.

 

"I have an idea," Lindsay stated, her voice held an almost child-like glee.

 

"The tone of your voice makes me almost afraid to ask." Michael said, keeping his gaze straight ahead as he blasted down the empty road.

 

"Have you ever gotten road head?" Lindsay asked, leaning over the center console. Michael swerved the car in surprise at her question.

 

"Jesus Linds you can't just spring that on a guy." Michael said, genuinely afraid to look at her. Knowing she'd be wearing that rakish smile that turns him into putty in her hands and have that look in her eyes that makes his stomach do flips.

 

"I didn't hear a no,” Lindsay replied in a sing-song voice. Michael thought about it for a moment before answering.

 

"I think I got some like, once back in my racing days when I first came to Los Santos," Michael answered, he glanced at Lindsay and she looked as though she was hanging onto his every word. He decided to continue, "Now that I remember it was actually how I met Geoff. The guy who did it tried to rob me afterwards, I kicked him out of the car and beat him up before I sent him on his way. Turns out it was one of Geoff's cronies, a tough one to apparently. Geoff came to my door and I nearly shat my pants but he just wanted to offer me a job. Said ' _nobody's ever taken down so and so before, I'm impressed. You got any other skills? Because if so I might have a job for you._ ', the rest is history." It occurred to Michael that he really didn't need to disclose all that information. But he was a bit on the spot and rambling seemed to be his go-to.

 

"So basically you're saying you've only been given road head once," Lindsay deadpanned, not fooled by his rambling.

 

"Well yeah, I mean me and Gav have fooled around in the car before but not while it was moving and then there was this on time with Ryan and-" Michael was cut off by Lindsay.

 

"So how do you feel about it?" She asked. She now leaning fully against the center console, almost over it. Her red V-neck was dipping dangerously low, to the point that Michael was sure he could see some lace from the trim of her bra. Then there was the look she was giving him. All that combined had Michael melting in his seat.

 

"I-I uhm, I guess it was ok..." Michael trail off, a little scared of where this was going.

 

"So you'd be up to do it again?" Lindsay asked, perking up like a puppy. Michael was a bit scared to respond. He tried to choose his words carefully.

 

"I mean, if...maybe...an opportunity were to...come up I probably wouldn't say no..." _smooth_  he thought to himself as he brought his answers to a close.

 

"Great!" Lindsay chirped, pressing the button that pushed the center console back and tossing Michael her phone. "I wanna submit it for the war thing but you're gonna have to take the picture."

 

"Whoa wait, I didn't say now!" Michael exclaimed squirming away as Lindsay tried to unbutton his pants.

 

"No but you said you'd take up the opportunity," Lindsay said, drawing out the last word as she dragged her nails through Michael's curls and across his scalp. He should've know. He honestly did know he just thought it'd take more than a look and a head scratch for him to give in.

 

"Alright, alright where's your phone?" Michael grumbled, patting around his sides. Lindsay let out a happy squeal before kissing his cheek. She grabbed the phone from where it'd fallen after Michael's exclamation and handed it to him. He put it on the dash in front of him and white knuckled the steering wheel. Lindsay let out a pleased hum and set work unbuttoning Michael's jeans. He let out a small hiss as his dick was exposed to the chilly air in the car.

 

Lindsay didn't start out with her mouth, instead she started jerking him off in slow sure strokes that caused Michael's hips to squirm. Once she'd gotten him half hard she brought her tongue into the mix, placing long lick from the base to the tip. She stared at Michael while she did this, he could feel her eyes on her. Michael told himself he wasn't gonna look at her, told himself he was going to have an ounce of willpower and not give in, told himself he was not wrapped around this woman's finger. Of course, it didn't work. After two minutes of just licking Michael looked down and made eye contact with Lindsay. As soon as their eyes met Lindsay took as much of him into her mouth as she could.

 

"Lindsay fuck!" Michael exclaimed as he swerved, the sudden pleasure causing his body to jerk. He was thankful that they were traveling on a sparsely populated road, the only thing for a solid few miles would be dirt and tiny mobile homes. “Give a guy some warning next time sheesh.”

 

Lindsay shot him a wink and continued her work. Dragging her tongue along the underside of Michael's cock as she pulled off. She started paying special attention to the head, placing broad licks across it while stroking Michael quickly with her hand.

 

“Make sure to take the picture babe,” She said, dragging her index finger up and down his shaft teasingly. Michael let out a strained breath through his teeth and reached for the phone, making sure to keep a tight grip on the steering wheel. He opened Snapchat with one hand. Lindsay had replaced a teasing finger with her mouth.

 

Michael snapped the picture and quickly sent it to the proper people before throwing the phone on the dash. Once his hand was free he grabbed some Lindsay's hair in a fist, causing her to let out a moan around his dick. Michael gripper her hair tighter and threw his head back before he realized where he was. When he snapped his head up he saw an intersection.

 

“Uhh...Linds we're coming up on an intersection,” Michael said shakily. Lindsay came off his dick with a _pop_  that caused a shudder to run through his body.

 

“You better keep a good poker face then,” She said, looking up at him with a Cheshire grin. Michael moved his hand from her hair and put both his hands on the wheel. His air came out through his teeth in a hiss as Lindsay went back to the job at hand. She pushed her hands up his shirt and clawed down his sides.

 

As soon as the light turned green he pushed on the gas, scaring the little old lady he was stopped next to but not caring. He felt a strong heat burning in his gut and he let out warning as they pulled up to the next red light.

 

“Linds I'm close-shit,” Michael gasped, trying to make his posture seems casual as he grabbed some of Lindsay's hair and kept one hand on the wheel. That's when he saw it, Geoffrey _f_ _ucking_  Ramsey pulling up next to him. Michael rolled up the window and tilted his head down as quickly as he could.

 

This proved to be a bad idea because a soon as he ducked his head down Lindsay deep throated him. He let out a yell as he came. Lindsay stayed clamped on, swallowing everything and licking him through his orgasm. Soon it became too much and he pulled Lindsay up by her chin and kissed her. She tasted like gunpowder and him and he loved every second of it.

 

It wasn't until he heard a horn behind him that he realized the light had turned green. Lindsay pulled away from him with a giggle and tucked him pack into his pants as he rolled down the window to stick up the middle finger and punched the gas. He blew past Geoff and he seemed none the wiser, Michael let out a quick prayer of thanks to whoever would listen for tinted windows.

 

“So…” Lindsay drawled with a wolfish grin, “How was it?”

 

“Not half bad,” Michael said with a smirk, “Though I will most definitely be getting you back for it.”

 

“Is that so?” Lindsay questioned.

 

“Oh yeah, but not when you're expecting it though,” He answered easily.

 

“I look forward to it,” She replied. She laced their fingers together on the center console, Michael pulled them up so he could kiss her knuckles because he knew it would make her laugh. They stayed like that as they sped through the streets of Los Santos, fingers linked and laughing.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I'm think that at 10 chapters I'll take a brief hiatus to maybe crank out a one shot or two and then come back to this. Any thoughts?
> 
> I will be tracking the tags #the great FAHC snapchat war or #TGFAHCSW on tumblr if you post any art or things of that nature! I'd love to link some in the chapter they coincide with or at the end of some chapters!
> 
> Once again remember that pairing requests for this fic are totally fine and in fact encouraged! Just send them to me via tumblr or just leave it in the comments section. Only rules are no Geoff and no non-con.
> 
> Note: Requested chapters are NOT added on a first come, first serve basis. I have an original outline that I squeeze pairings into in order to not have one character back to back in chapters.
> 
> Also, next up is a rare pair; Meg and Ray! Stay tuned folks!
> 
> And as always make sure to like, share, and subscribe for more! I really do enjoy all the praise and likes this has been getting so thanks so much!
> 
> <3 Sarah


	6. While the Boys Are Away...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meg's a little wound up after an annoying job but her usual outlet is out of town, thankfully she's a got a Puerto Rican with nothing better to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about how late this is, school happened and I've gotten sick so I've only been able to write in my (virtually non existent) free time.
> 
> Also I hope you guys enjoy the little rare pair I threw in here, it may happen again but we'll have to see. I've got a bit of a list/outline but I keep adding onto it. Which brings up the next point: If you have a ship and/or a kink you want to see in here (No Geoff for plot reasons and no Non/Dub con for moral reasons) feel free to leave it in the comments or message me via my tumblr (itisithekawaiifrenchfry) and I'll see what I can do!
> 
> Note: Requested chapters are NOT added on a first come, first serve basis. I have an original outline that I squeeze pairings into in order to not have one character back to back in chapters.

Meg pushed past the door of Ramsey’s penthouse and fell face first into the couch. She had been on an incredibly infuriating mission and just wanted to sleep, or maybe fuck. She moved her head from where it was buried in the sofa to glance at the penthouse.

 

“Hello?” She called out, trying to see if anyone was home.

 

“Yo,” She heard a voice call from down the hall. Ray walked down the hallway, DS in one hand and a charger cord in the other. “Would you believe that there isn't a free outlet anywhere in this penthouse?”

 

“No, because I saw some empty ones in the kitchen,” Meg countered, sitting up. Ray walked to the kitchen with Meg close on his heels. He let out a little surprised noise at the two empty sockets near the coffeemaker before plugging in his charger cord and DS.

 

“So, what brings you to this neck of the woods?” Ray asked, moving to putter around inside the fridge.

 

“Eh, long job. This place was closer and I wanted to crash, maybe hang with Gav but then I remembered he's out with Michael for a few days.” Meg said, accepting the bottle of water Ray was offering to her.

 

“I feel that, Ryan had to go with them to help with collateral,” Ray said sympathetically. They stood there in silence for a few beats before Meg spoke up again.

 

“So...how long until your DS is charged?” She asked.

 

“A few hours until it's fully charged,” Ray answered, taking a sip from his own bottle of water.

 

“I’ve got some time to spare until I've gotta be anywhere, wanna fuck?” Meg asked plainly, hopping down from the perch she'd taken on the counter.

 

“Only of we can send pictures to Gav and Ryan to show them what they're missing out on,” Ray said with a smirk. He went over to her and gripped her hips. She wrapped her arms around her neck and went to his lips, they stayed in a lip lock for a bit Meg pulled out her phone.

 

“Say cheese,” She said sweetly before slotting their mouths together again. She took the picture blindly, once the  _click_  of the camera sounded she pulled away. She was impressed by how nice it came out. She added the caption, _Found some company while the boys are away_ , before showing it to Ray.

 

“Please make sure you send that to Ryan,” Ray said gleefully. Meg sent it to the correct people before putting her phone down and moving back to Ray.

 

“So how and where do you we wanna do this?” She asked, pushing her hands to his sides to push off his jacket.

 

“Couch seems like a good option,” Ray said nonchalantly. Meg nodded and walked over to the living room, dragging Ray by the wrist. Once they were there she pushed him into the plush cushions and straddled his lap. “I forgot you were a bit of a dom.”

 

“I thought it was made pretty clear whenever you saw Gav after we'd gone a few rounds,” Meg stated with a devious smirk. She pulled her and Ray's glasses off and set them on the table at the end of the sofa.

 

“Valid point, now you are wearing absolutely too much clothing for this to happen.” Ray said, reaching down to take of his own shirt. Meg rolled her eyes but proceeded to undress as well, she had to move from Ray's lap in order for both of them to get their pants off but soon they were both naked. Then Meg reached over to the end table and opened the bottom drawer.

 

“I thought you guys kept condoms and shit in here” she said, puzzled.

 

“Yeah except it’s just been Geoff and Jeremy here for the past few days,” Ray sighed.

 

“Oh yeah, does he have a room here now or is he still working his way up?” Meg asked, moving off Ray's lap after he had gently nudged her hips a few times.

 

“Eh, I've woken up to him in the kitchen a few times but I don't know if that's because it's easier to just chill here overnight after he and Geoff go at it or because he's officially in.” Ray answered, moving back down the hallway he came from in the first place. “Be right back, I think there's some stashed in Geoff's office or maybe the game room.” Meg laid down on the couch so she could look at his naked form as he walked down the hallway.

 

“You know, for someone who rarely moves you have a fantastic ass,” She called.

 

“Thanks, though I'll have you know I've gone outside twice this week and it's only Wednesday.” Ray yelled in response from across the penthouse.

 

“And where either of those times on your own accord or for a mission?” Meg asked.

 

“Touché,” Ray replied. His voice was closer now and soon after he emerged from the hallway. “So lady's choice, I have pre-lubed thins or ribbed ones but they aren't lubed and all I can find is this weird jizz flavored lube that I think Geoff bought as a joke.”

 

“I'm sorry did you say _jizz flavored lube_?” Meg asked, befuddled.

 

“ _’Squirting, cum lube’_ ,” Ray said, reading from the label. He tossed it to Meg who looked at in disgust.

 

“I'm thinking the pre-lubed but we're coming back to this,” She said, gesturing to the bottle before putting on the end table near their glasses.

 

“Excellent,” Ray said before plopping down on the couch, Meg immediately went back to straddling his lap. "I think cowgirl is gonna be the best option for the couch and the photo.”

 

“Agreed,” Meg replied, she reached down and stroked Ray until he was almost fully hard. Ray returned the favor in kind; using one hand to play with her right boobs while the other traced lines up and down her labia, occasionally slipping his finger in a bit. When Meg pulled a special flick of her wrist Ray let out a breathy chuckle.

 

“One, you learned that from Ryan. Two, as great as your boobs are how the fuck do you run away from the cops with these things on your chest?” Ray asked, removing his hand from her pussy and reaching over to grab the condom from where he'd thrown it on the couch.

 

“One, you're absolutely right but it still worked so fuck you. Two, I'm pretty much used to them at this point though never let it be said that I do not worship bras with extra support and sports bras.” Meg replied, flipping her hair behind her. She has recently dyed it back to red and cut it a bit shorter. She watched as Ray rolled on the condom and looked up at her.

 

“You good?” He asked, holding himself at the base. Meg gave a brief nod and lifted up her hips so Ray could position himself, once he looked like he had gotten everything situated she sunk down. They both let out content sighs before Meg started rolling her hips.

 

“You wanna take the picture?” Meg asked, breathing a bit heavily.

 

“We can use my phone but I think you can get a better - shit - angle,” Ray said, tightening his grip on Meg's hips. She nodded and Ray reached down to his hoodie, stretching and bending Meg back a bit. He pulled his phone out of the pocket, handing it to Meg. She put it up in order to both their bodies.

 

She stuck her tongue out and did a wink, Ray gave himself some double chins and pulled a face. She snapped the picture, deciding against adding a caption and simply sending it to the correct people. While she did this Ray started moving his hips upward a bit.

 

Once the picture was sent she tossed the phone to the side and she placed both hands on his shoulders. With the extra leverage she started moving up and down, flipping her hair out of her mouth. Ray tightened his grip on her hips and leaned head back, eyes shutting as he canted his hips up into her.

 

“Be careful with the - fuck - grip on my hips, I - God yes right there - have a photo shoot the day after tomorrow.” Meg panted, screwing her eyes shut as Ray started hitting her G-spot. Though he didn't respond verbally, he did loosen his hands around her hips. Ray dragged his hands up her form, thumbing at her nipples briefly.  They both worked the others body as best they could. Meg rolling her hips with every downward thrust, dragging her nails through his hair and across his shoulder blades. Ray canting his hips up to help thrust himself deeper, brushing against her clit every now and then.

 

“How close are you?” Ray asked, trying to stave off the coiling in his stomach. He didn’t wanna be _that guy_ , the asshole that comes before the receiver.

 

“Pretty close,” Meg panted. Ray took that as an OK to try and finish her off. He carefully slipped his hands between them, starting to toy with Meg’s clit fully. Meg threw her head back and let out a loud moan, pulling on Ray’s hair as she did. Neither of them lasting long after that, Meg shouting out a warning seemingly seconds before she came. She shouted and stopped her thrusts but kept grinding her hips and she shook with pleasure. Ray came seconds afterwards, the nails digging into his shoulders and the feeling of Meg tightening around him all too much. they both rode their highs until they were thoroughly sated.

 

Eventually they separated, Meg flopping over onto the couch next to Ray shortly before he took off the condom and tossed it into a trashcan near the loveseat. Meg handed him his glasses, they both pushed them on and blinked as their vision quickly returned to them.

 

“Thanks for that, I’m always kind of wound up after a good job.” Meg said, nodding towards Ray.

 

“Eh, no big. Ry’s the same way, he says it the adrenaline or whatever.” Ray replied. Meg blindly reached over to the end table for her phone and ended up knocking over the lube Ray had brought out.

 

“I’d almost forgotten about you,” she said to the bottle. She turned to Ray, “Do you think we should try it?”

 

“I mean, YOLO right?” He said. They both squirted a small line onto their wrist.

 

“Cheers,” Meg said, holding her wrist up to Ray. He tapped his wrist against hers before they both licked the lines off their skin. Both their faces immediately scrunched in disgust.

 

“I don’t know whose jizz this person's been tasting but they need to tell him to go see a doctor or something,” Ray exclaimed, gagging a bit.

 

“Agreed, I’ve sucked a good few dicks in my time but none that tasted like that.” Meg said, pointing to the bottle. She reached over and grabbed at her phone to check the time, three seventeen, “Sorry to fuck and run but I’ve gotta be across town in about forty minutes and it’s nearly rush hour.”

 

“No sweat,” Ray said, moving to get up. Once he was up he offered his hand to her, snorting at the _s_ _uch a gentleman_  muttered under her breath. “We can grab a shower and I could give you a ride if you want, I know the surface streets pretty well.”

 

“Ugh, you’re a saint.” Meg breathed, moving to kiss him on the cheek and head towards the bathroom.

 

“Wait don’t go in that one!” Ray shouted, moving to try and stop her.

 

“Why are there dildos all over the shower!?” She exclaimed.

 

“It was a prank I set up for Gav before I realized he was gonna be gone for the week,” Ray said sheepishly. He had moved to stand next to Meg, slightly admiring his handiwork, “Rudy’s was having a sale and I thought it’s be funny.”

 

“Rudy’s is having a sale?” Meg asked, smile growing as Ray nodded. “Wanna call Lindsay and hit them up after this job? We could get some cute panties.”

  
“Sounds like a plan,” Ray answered. He led her to the shower in the bathroom attached to his bedroom. From there they soaped up and hit the road. Soon enough they were in car with the happy feeling of a job well done, Lindsay, and several bags full of cute discount panties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is gonna be some kinky freewood retaliation with some sub!Ryan so hold onto your butts!
> 
> Once again: If you have a ship and/or a kink you want to see in here (No Geoff for plot reasons and no Non/Dub con for moral reasons) feel free to leave it in the comments or message me via my tumblr (itisithekawaiifrenchfry) and I'll see what I can do!
> 
> Note: Requested chapters are NOT added on a first come, first serve basis. I have an original outline that I squeeze pairings into in order to not have one character back to back in chapters.
> 
> Also I'm gonna start checking/tracking the tags #the great FAHC snapchat war and #TGFAHCSW on tumblr if you post any art or things of that nature! I'd love to link some in the chapter they coincide with or at the end of some chapters!
> 
> Lastly thanks for all the support and likes, I understand that this is sort of a silly piece but nonetheless all the support is super sweet. Remember to like and share if you enjoyed and subscribe for more!
> 
> -Sarah


	7. Get Me out of My Mind, Get You out of Those Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan's gotten too far into his own head, Gavin wants to rectify that. The fact that he can use it for retaliation is just an added bonus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I headcanon that GTA! Ryan is vers (aka top and bottom) but really only uses the super kinky stuff when he slips too far deep into the Vagabond persona, using the subspace as a way to get out of his head for a bit.
> 
> 2\. Shoutout to Aidenflame who not only like a bunch of my stories but also put in a lovely request for some lovely powerbottom Ryan.
> 
> 3\. Remember! If you have a ship and/or a kink you want to see in here (No Geoff for plot reasons and no Non/Dub con for moral reasons) feel free to leave it in the comments or message me via my tumblr (itisithekawaiifrenchfry) and I'll see what I can do!
> 
> Note: Requested chapters are NOT added on a first come, first serve basis. I have an original outline that I squeeze pairings into in order to not have one character back to back in chapters.

Gavin could tell Ryan was slipping. Too many missions in a row with not enough time in between to decompress and get away from the Vagabond persona. Usually when it came to this he'd go to Ray, they’d fuck it out, and he’d get out of his own head for bit and come back to the real world. Gavin should've intervened sooner but he'd been busy with the computers and trying to plan things out to help. Also, though he'd never admit it, he'd been rather distracted by Michael. Whenever the boy wasn't setting something on fire or filling a body with bullets he seemed to be plastered to Gavin. Not that Gavin minded of course. But Michael was out, he'd be gone for a good few hours tying up loose ends with arms deals and making sure all debts to Ramsey were paid.

 

Gavin was trying to think of what to do with Ryan when he got a Snapchat had gotten Snapchats from Ray and Meg. Opening Meg's first he was greeted with what must have been a well-timed photo of her and Ray making out. Ray's photo was of them both naked, definitely mid fuck. The pictures struck a chord with Gavin and as soon as he was done with his work he pushed out of his chair and made his way into the main room of the safe house they were crashing at. He found Ryan where he'd figured he'd be, attempting to clean a gun but more so staring it existentially. He walked in front of Ryan and stared at him until the older man looked up at him.

 

“You see the pick Meg and Ray sent?” Gavin asked. Ryan nodded. “Wanna help me get them back?”

 

“How?” Ryan asked, though Gavin could see in his eyes that he already knew.

 

“Put down the gun and sit back,” Gavin said, his voice smooth but authoritative. Ryan tensed visibly, his eyes widened as he slowly did what he was told. Once he has gotten into position, Gavin straddled his lap. He rubbed his hands under Ryan's chin and then thick planes of his neck. It took a minute but Ryan eventually started leaning into the touches, sighing like a sated cat. “You've gotten too far in your head, wanna get out of there?”

 

“Only if you want to,” Ryan said, his voice thick and drawled. Gavin nodded, moving to nibble and kiss at Ryan's neck.

 

“Safeword?” He asked, before taking a hard bite at the ropey area where neck met shoulder.

 

“Yellow for -ah- pause, red for s-stop,” Ryan gasped out. The connection between mind and mouth blurring as Gavin lavished attention to all the sweet spots on his neck. He kept going until he had moved down to Ryan’s shirt, he looked up to meet the older man’s glassy eyes. He was getting there, but not quite deep enough into subspace for what they both wanted.

 

“I've got some of our toys in a trunk in the van, be a good boy and go to the bedroom and strip.” Gavin said, moving off Ryan's lap. The movement drawing a whine from the latter. “I want you naked and on that bed by the time I get back, and don't even think about touching yourself.”

 

Ryan nodded and power walked to the bedroom. There were two in the safe house but they had all just taken one as it had gotten cold and cuddle piles proved a great way to keep warm. Not to mention it usually led to fooling around and helped with the occasional morning wood. Gavin hustled outside, shivering a bit as a crisp fall breeze threatened to make him topple over. He went over to the car and hopped in the back seat. He found the trunk sitting calmly on the seat next to him. None of them had brought it in, too tired from the long drive out and then too busy to really get up to anything where they would be needed. He grabbed the trunk and brought it back into the house with him. Once in the house he quickly flicked it open, scanning the contents inside. He grabbed the back silk blindfold and ties, knowing they were Ryan's faces. He was conflicted about grabbing a toy but then he heard soft moans coming from the down the hall. A wicked grin splitting his face as he grabbed a sizable vibrator and a vibrating cock ring before shutting the trunk softly, careful not to let Ryan hear. He walked quietly down the hall until he was at the door, the door was partially open and he could see Ryan laying on the bed. He was stark naked, one hand wrapped around his cock and the other covering his mouth. He seemed to be trying and failing to stifle his moans. He looked like a dessert and Gavin wanted to fucking ravage him. Ryan wasn't aware of Gavin's presence until he had made a gently _tsk_  noise and walked into the room, every inch of him the cat who ate the canary.

 

“I thought I made it clear I didn't want you touching yourself love,” Gavin said, his voice gone thick with arousal. “Guess I’ll have to punish you.” Ryan let out whine at that, though Gavin couldn’t tell if it was from anguish or arousal.  He put the things at the edge of bed, making sure bring the cockring with him. “I’m gonna grab the ties and blindfold, you’re gonna put this on and turn it up to level 2. Understand?”

 

“Yes sir,” Ryan answered meekly, Gavin left him to it and turned around to grab the ties. Though he didn’t turn around to look at Ryan, he smirked at familiar hum followed by a small moan. He turned around and let out a happy sigh at the sight.

 

“On your knees, hands behind your back, head down.” Gavin commanded, keeping his voice level but strong. Ryan did as he was told, allowing Gavin to tie the silks around his head and wrists.

 

“Y-yellow,” Ryan stuttered. Gavin immediately stopped and moved to Ryan’s front, pulling down the blindfold so it was still tied around his head but his eyes were visible.

 

“What happened? Are you alright?” Gavin asked in a hurry.

 

“Fine, just th-the silks on my wrist a-are a little too tight,” Ryan managed, raising his wrist a bit to emphasize the point. Gavin moved to Ryan side and carefully untied the ribbons, kissing the faint red lines that they had indented on Ryan’s wrist. He tied them again gently, taking great care to make sure they weren’t too tight again.

  


“Better?” Gavin asked softly, running a hand through Ryan’s hair.

 

“Green, you can put th-the blindfold back on. Also nice touch with the cockring.” Ryan answered with a soft smile, Gavin gave him a peck on the lips and put the blindfold back up. Ryan was still able to be a little shit, even in subspace.

 

The safeword had given him a bit of a start so it took him a bit to work his way back into the domineering role. He decided against the vibe and went instead for the lube in the bedside drawer.

 

“Here’s what’s going to happen,” Gavin said, his tone reverting back to its definitive nature. “You're gonna sit still while I give you a _thorough_  stretching, once you’re all needy I’m gonna make you beg for me to fuck you. If you give me something good to send to the rest of the crew, I’ll make sure you get what you wanted. Understand?”

 

“Yes sir,” Ryan said, shifting a bit to get more comfortable. Gavin slicked his fingers up and gently placed them on Ryan's clenching hole. He waited until he heard a high whimper from Ryan before pushing his index finger in, moving it slowly.

 

He made sure to get close enough to Ryan's prostate but not touching it. After a bit he slowly inched in another finger with his thrusts until he was pushing two fingers into Ryan, who was trying his hardest to be still. His hands tightened into red fists as Gavin abruptly added a third finger. All the while Ryan was below him letting out a symphony of filthy noises, ranging from loud moans to almost inaudible whines.

 

“Gavin please,” Ryan moaned out.

 

“Please what? Use your words Vagabond,” Gavin said smugly. Smirking at the whine Ryan produced when he spread his fingers a bit.

 

“God please fuck me,” Ryan said, gasping when Gavin pulled out his fingers. He heard rustling that he assumed was Gavin reaching for his phone.

 

“One more time for the camera love,” He said, smacking Ryan's ass roughly.

 

“Please fuck me, please,” Ryan pleaded, moving his head from where it had been pushed into the pillow to be heard better. He heard the audio of himself playing back while Gavin typed in the caption _top this, lord knows I'm gonna_. Once he was done typing and sending it to the appropriate people Gavin tossed his phone to the side, bending over Ryan to whisper in his ear.

 

“What color are you right now?” He asked softly, pressing small kisses to the shell of his ear.

 

“Green...green,” Ryan panted.

 

Gavin smiled, he reached down and carefully turned off the cockring before taking it off. “Cum whenever you want.”

 

Gavin stepped off the bed and hastily removed his clothes. Once he was unclothed he got on his knees behind Ryan and slipped on a condom. Once he was prepped he used one hand to grip Ryan's hips firmly and the other to grip himself by the base. He teased Ryan's hole with the head of his dick before quickly shoving himself all the way in. Ryan let out a shout and gripped the sheets below him. Gavin didn't bother taking it slow, they were both worked up enough that they didn't need much build up. Gavin was pulling all the way out and plunging back in the sure snaps of his hips. He kept one hand in the death grip while the other held his head up by the hair.

 

“Listen to yourself,” He whispered into Ryan's ear, “the Vagabond, moaning like some whore off the street.” Ryan tried to pull away and bury his head in the pillows but Gavin kept his hair in tight in his fist. “You know what I think we should do?”

 

When Ryan didn't answer Gavin slowed his hips until he was barely moving at all. Eventually Ryan whimpered out a raspy, “What?”

 

“We should try and get some of LSPD to see you,” Gavin said, his hips picking up the quick pace as he continued whispering filth into Ryan's ear. “We could get some of our crooked cops in here, have them get you on video and show the LSPD how strong Ramsey’s Black Skull _really_  is.”

 

The dirty talk seemed to send Ryan over the edge and Gavin let go of his hair. He buried his head on the pillows as he came. A whine the only sound leaving his mouth as white painted the sheets. Gavin fucked him through it, chasing his own orgasm. Ryan was teetering on the edge of overstimulation when Gavin came. He buried himself down to the hilt in the tight heat of Ryan's ass and came with a full body shiver.

 

The second he had his breath back he went into aftercare mode. He untied the silks and blindfold from Ryan's skin, kissing any of the red marks he saw. Once he was done he helped Ryan lay down and went to the bathroom to get a washcloth to clean them both up. Soon they were both laying on the bed, the soiled comforter thrown in the wash and a fresh one on top of them.

 

“Thanks for that,” Ryan murmured into Gavin's neck, nosing at his jaw.

 

“Anytime love,” He yawned back. He snuggled deeper under the covers and buried his face in Ryan's hair. Soon enough they were sound asleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy the kink because there's more of that to come. Next up we're gonna see what fun Lindsay and Meg get up to during their photoshoot because let's face it, every fandom needs more femslash.
> 
> Also, after chapter 10 I will be taking a brief hiatus to post some one-shots and get away from writing porn for a bit. But fear not, I will return with more smut for your filthy needs.
> 
> Once again if you have a ship and/or a kink you want to see in here (No Geoff for plot reasons and no Non/Dub con for moral reasons) feel free to leave it in the comments or message me via my tumblr (itisithekawaiifrenchfry) and I'll see what I can do!
> 
> Note: Requested chapters are NOT added on a first come, first serve basis. I have an original outline that I squeeze pairings into in order to not have one character back to back in chapters.
> 
> Lastly, I'm checking/tracking the tags #the great FAHC snapchat war and #TGFAHCSW on tumblr if you post any art or things of that nature! I'd love to link some in the chapter they coincide with or at the end of some chapters!  
> \- <3 Sarah


	8. Bikini, Machine-y, Then Sashimi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the boys are away the girls will play, especially when Meg issues a bet involving her brand new toy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo so guess who isn't dead! It's me! I'm super sorry for the delay, this month has been super stressful for me. I had a person who I considered my best friend break off our friendship over text and basically tell me she didn't like some of the major parts of my personality and then my boyfriend broke with me (he was actually super sweet about it and I'm not mad about it at all it just added to the stress). Not to mention school has been kicking my ass. 
> 
> But, focusing on the bright side, I'm back now and I'm gonna try and make sure we never have this big a break between chapter unless it's a hiatus. Thanks so much for sticking with me it really means a lot. I know it sounds dumb because this is literally just a massive fuckfest but I've never written anything this long and having people stick with it and support me really means a lot and has kept me sane. Now I'm going to stop bitching and ranting a let you all enjoy the story!

Meg pulled up to the corner and laid on the horn.

 

“Hey baby, how much for the day?” She yelled at the redhead on the curb.

 

“More than you'd be able to afford sweetcheeks,” Lindsay answered cheekily, hopping into the chrome purple low rider. “Nice ride.”

 

“Thanks, consider it the beginning of our _treat yourself day_.” Meg said, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. “Ready to ride?”

 

“Hell yeah,” Lindsay yelled, slapping the top of the car. With that they peeled away from the sidewalk, both girls laughing wildly. They weaved in out of traffic until they pulled in front of a large skyscraper.

 

“Before we treat ourselves let's treat the public to these rockin’ bods.” Meg said, wiggling her eyebrows and getting out of the car.

 

“Ew, please never say that again.” Lindsay giggled as she got out of the car. They pushed through the revolving door and into the elevator. When the doors opened and Lindsay was transported into a world of hair, makeup, pretty swimsuits, and even prettier women. 

 

Her and Meg were going to be modeling some swimsuits for some big shot company in San Andreas, all Lindsay really cared about was getting to see Meg in some skimpy swimsuits and maybe get to take both her and some bikinis home. Lindsay stood up and admired herself in the mirror. They had put her in some sort a bustier with some high waisted bottoms with cut outs at the hips, all of it done up in a black and white tribal pattern. She got so caught up in admiring the suit she was caught by surprise when some nimble, manicured hands made their way around her waist. Meg stood up on her tiptoes and peeked over Lindsay's shoulder.

 

“Looks like we're twinsies for the first shoot,” Meg said excitedly. Lindsay turned around and found Meg in a bikini with a similar print to hers, the only difference being the style of the suit itself. She had a twisted, strapless top with some basic bottom that were knotted at the hip. Meg moved to Lindsay's side and they examined themselves.

 

“You thinking what I'm thinking?” Lindsay asked, side-eyeing Meg.

 

“We get a little naughty before the shoot?” Meg said, sliding next to Lindsay and running a hand up her back.

 

“As great as that sounds, we don't have the time. Plus, my hair and makeup to almost an hour, we're not fucking that up.” Lindsay said, smirking at Meg's slight pout. “I was thinking we send a picture to the boys and show them what they're missing.”

 

“You had me at send a picture.” Meg beamed, an evil glint to her eye. Lindsay grabbed her phone off the table and turned to face the mirror. She slipped the cups of her top down just enough so her breasts fell out, Meg followed her lead and they stood in front of the mirror. Lindsay took the picture, quickly adding the caption _whose are better? ;)_.

 

“Ms. Turney, Mrs. Jones, are you ready for your shoot?” a voice from behind the door asked.

 

“We'll be out in just a second Chase,” Meg called back. Lindsay was about to ask her why they didn't go out then but she was pulled to Meg by her hips into a smoldering kiss. “When we're done here I'm going to absolutely wreck you.”

 

“I wouldn't expect anything less, now can you make sure my lipstick isn't smudged.”

 

The shoot went off without a hitch though it did run on slightly longer than expected. Lindsay decided holding off whatever devious and assuredly kinky thing Meg had would be worth it if it stopped the grumbling in her stomach. They stopped at a little cafe and ate a late lunch. Meg's knee was bouncing the entire time and eventually Lindsay confronted her.

 

“What's got your panties in a twist?”

 

“One, how dare you assume I'm wearing underwear.” Meg said, pointing at Lindsay with her fork full of salad, “Two, I bought a special little something for this weekend and I don't know if it's gonna be here or not when we get to the house.”

 

“If it isn't there I'm sure we can make do with the literal chest full of toys you have,” Lindsay assured through a mouthful of burger.

 

“No dice, the boys took it with them on their mission.”

 

“They took the _whole chest_?” Lindsay asked, grabbing the check before Meg could with a wink. 

 

“And then some, I’m almost positive Gav took my silk ties for Rye,” Meg answered, going through the wallet in her purse and pulling out a twenty for the tip.

 

“You can’t be mad there, you know how he gets on long missions,” Lindsay added, handing the check over to the waiter with a smile. They both got up and headed back to the car. The drive back was filled with small talk and shit talking about partners. Meg let out a squeal as they pulled into her driveway.

 

“It came!” She yelled, bounding out of the car as soon as it seemed to be safe enough. Lindsay turned off the car and followed. Sure enough there was a box on the porch dawning the logo of their usual sex store. 

 

“So do I get to see what it is now?” Lindsay asked as Meg dragged her into the house. 

 

“Well, this is just an add on to the main attraction which you'll see on our left in the living room.” Meg said, plastering on a fake tour guide impression at the end. Lindsay turned to the left and was greeted to an interesting sight. In the place of where there usually was a coffee table, lied what seemed to be a motor with a metal pole attached. The pole was maybe a foot long, give or take, and facing the couch. Lindsay looked at the motor contraption and back to box, repeating the action a bit before it all clicked in her brain.

 

“You did not!” She exclaimed, a grin breaking out on her face. 

 

“I sorta did,” Meg said, equally excited. She sat the box down and ripped it open with her sharp nails. “I remembered a while back when we were doing a little browsing on Tumblr for ideas and you saw this and got all excited so….”

 

“Have I told you you're amazing? Because you're amazing,” Lindsay said, moving to wrap her arms around Meg’ shoulders and kiss her. Meg returned the gesture in kind, moving her hands under Lindsay’s shirt and scratching lines down her sides. “So who gets to go first?”

 

“Well I do remember a promise of wrecking you but I also had an idea for a fun little game,” Meg said pulling Lindsay towards to the couch by her hips. Once they were there she pushed her down and straddled her lap. 

 

“And what would tha- _at_  be?” Lindsay asked, her voice getting caught a bit as meg started nibbling and kissing at her neck.

 

“Well, we both get to take a turn on Mr. Machine here and whoever lasts the longest while the others in control gets to pick the next special _activity_  we get to do.” Meg explained while removing their clothes. By the time she was done Lindsay was in her bra and underwear and she was missing her shirt and bra.

 

“I like the sound of that,” Lindsay said, thumbing at the waistline of Meg’s leggings, “Though judging by the size of that box I think I’m gonna need a bit more foreplay before we try anything.”

 

“That can most definitely be arranged,” Meg said with a feral grin. She pounced On Lindsay with a new vigor. After a few minutes a picture of them could be put in the dictionary under debauched, clothes were everywhere and they both had some new hickeys and scratch marks. 

 

“You wanna go over there get the box?” Lindsay questioned, he eyes blown and slightly glazed.

 

“Of course,” Meg said, peeling herself away from Lindsay’s lap, “we’re gonna have our hands full with the controls and using a phone as a timer so I don’t think we’ll be able to send a photo.”

 

“I was thinking a bit of a preview with some betting,” Lindsay said, reaching down to pull her phone out of her pants from the ground. She waited for Meg to place the dildo, a decent sized pale blue one, on the pole before snapping a pic. _M vs L, 1st to cum loses, place bets now_ , she captioned it. She turned the phone to Meg, getting her approval before sending it to everyone she could. Meg tossed her some lube while she went over to the stereo.

 

“Go ahead and lube that up, I’m gonna put on some music so we don’t get _another_  noise complaint,” Meg said, bending over the stereo and giving lindsay and excellent view of her butt. 

 

“Another?” Lindsay asked, tearing her eyes away from the view to properly do the task at hand. 

 

“Let’s just say Gav and I played similar game when I first got this and the neighbors weren’t too pleased,” Meg answered, suddenly there was blast of something bass heavy pounding at the speakers. “So, since you’re on the couch wanna go first?”

 

“I’d be delighted,” Lindsay responded, leaning back to get more comfortable.

 

“Safewords?” Meg asked fiddling the machine a bit to make sure everything was properly in place.

 

“Yellow for slow down, red for stop. I’ll just call stop or something when I’m done cumming.”

 

“Fair enough,” Meg responded, she positioned the pole a bit so the tip of the dildo was just barely touching Lindsay’s folds. “Ready?”

 

“Hell yeah.”

 

Meg pressed the button on the remote and the machine started at a leisurely pace. Meg moved to straddle Lindsay’s stomach as he started letting small gasps. She took Lindsay's boobs in her hands and started kneading at them, occasionally pinching at the nipples to coax more groans out the girl under her.

 

“Ready for more?” She whispered in Lindsay’s ear. She only let out a low hum in response, Meg amped up the setting so the pace was something like what an average person would do. She wants down to kiss Lindsay again, slowly inching the dial forward to quicken the pace.

 

Soon Lindsay was a mess beneath her, he machine pounding away at a pace that seemed impossible for a human. Meg glanced at the timer on the end table, three minutes and twelve seconds. She needed to finish her soon, with the way this machine seemed to work and how she was feeling after seeing Lindsay there was no was she was gonna last long. She cranked the machine to what had to be at least one hundred pounds per minute and slipped a hand down to play at Lindsay's clit.

 

“Do you have any idea how good you look right now?” Meg asked, leaning down to her ear to be heard over the music. Lindsay only responded by throwing her head back and letting out a string of swears. 

 

“C-close,” Meg heard whimpered from under her.  “Do it baby, let's see if you scream just as much as Gav did when I took him for little spin on this.”

 

Lindsay came with yell. Throwing her head back and thumping her hips wildly. Meg talked and helped her through it, continuing the ministrations on her clit and keeping the machine going. Once Lindsay called stop she turned off the machine and reached over to stop the timer. 

 

“Four minutes and forty five seconds. I'm impressed,” Meg said, Lindsay just panted beneath her. 

 

“I'm gonna need a sec before we go again,” She breathed. Meg nodded quietly and moved to sit next her, carefully running her fingers through the other girls hair. They stayed like that for a minute before Lindsay threw herself up with a grunt. “Alright doll, you ready?”

 

“You know it,” She said with a wink. She sat back and spread her legs, the tip of the dildo just barely brushing her lips causing her to shudder in delight. Lindsay made sure the know was on a subtle amount before turning the machine back on. The machine let out a happy hum as it started its ministrations. Meg let out a gasp as it hit her deep immediately, her other noises were stifled as Lindsay came over to her and slotted there lips together. 

 

“You know,” Lindsay said, pulling away and smiling as Meg chased her lips unconsciously, “There are a few different settings on this things you didn’t seem to try out. I’m interested in seeing how they work. Wanna try?”

 

The devious grin that played at Lindsay’s lip almost made Meg wanna say no but the slow pace of the machine was causing her to squirm so she agreed with a minute nod. 

 

“Same safewords as usual,”

 

Another nod. 

 

Meg threw her head back with a scream as the machine started to jackhammer into her, the didlo looking beomcing nothing more than a pink blur. 

 

“Linds-Lindsay shit,” Meg gasped, throwing one arm back to claw at the couch and using the other to bite down on and stifle her sounds.

 

“Too much?” The other girl asked, all seriousness. Through hazy eyes Meg saw her finger toying the emergency stop button.

 

“If you stop now I swear to god I’ll hire Ryan to murder you,” She yelled. That evil grin made it back to Lindsay’s face and Meg couldn’t tell whether she wanted to kiss it off or punch it off. She decided the former and pulled the girl down by the nape of her neck. The kiss was sloppy and uncoordinated but damn if it didn’t stir the fire growing in her stomach even more. Lindsay pulled away with Meg’s lip between her teeth and glanced at the timer on the end table, three minutes forty seconds, she’d need to pull out another stop if she was gonna win this bet. 

 

“Ready for a little more,” She whispered heavily into the almost nonexistent space between them. 

 

“God please,” Meg gasped. Words escaped her when Lindsay clicked another button and the damn thing started vibrating. Then Lindsay stated toying with her clit and she was done for, she came with a seemingly never ending stream swears, convulsing to the point that the dildo popped out of her. Lindsay was quick to take over, pumping her fingers in and out until Meg grabbed her wrist and pulled her down for another hot kiss. 

 

Once the environment and called down significantly they released each other, Meg going limp and Lindsay moving to turn of the machine and the stereo. She picked up the phone and let out a triumphant laugh. 

 

“Four minutes, twenty five seconds,” She yelled. Plopping down on the couch next the other girl's limp body.

 

“You deserve it,” Meg mumbled, Lindsay kissed her on the nose. She grabbed the throw off the back of the couch and tossed it over the both of them. They stayed like that for a bit before Meg spoke up again, “As cute as this scene is, I need a shower.”

 

“Same,” Lindsay said, moving to get up and grab her phone. Lindsay scrolled through her notification while Meg stretched. A few snaps from the boys placing bets, she replied with a picture of her smiling, adding a caption about her victory. Seemed like Gavin and Ryan owed Ray and Michael some money, she’d have to make sure to get a share of that. 

 

There was another snap from Jack that made her snort, drawing the attention of Meg. Lindsay motioned her over and replayed the snap. It was a reply to their earlier tit pic. It was Jack, topeless and simizing with the caption,  _you both lose, the best tits are ThE ONeS THaT CrIme BOuGht!_

 

“She raises a valid point,” Meg said with giggle. An idea hit Lindsay then.

 

“You know, I’m thinking I know what I wanna do for our next little activity?” She said with a smirk.

 

“You thinking what I’m thinking?” Meg asked, matching Lindsay’s smirk.

 

“We shower, order sushi from the delivery place Mica told us about, and eat it over netflix while we plan the best threesome to ever happen?”

  
“Sometimes I’m genuinely upset Michael Married you before we met,” Meg said kissing her on the nose. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all like the femslash, this fandom is lacking in it and I'm happy to add some to it! Next up is my first requested chapter which going to be some Ryan/Michael powerplay as requested by Leaningtowerof_n0t_pisa. 
> 
> A brief reminder that after chapter 10 where I work on some one shots to try and get away from porn for a bit but fear not, I'll return with all the kinks for my babes. 
> 
> Once again if you have a ship and/or a kink you want to see in here (No Geoff for plot reasons and no Non/Dub con for moral reasons) feel free to leave it in the comments or message me via my tumblr (itisithekawaiifrenchfry) and I'll see what I can do!
> 
> Note: Requested chapters are NOT added on a first come, first serve basis. I have an original outline that I squeeze pairings into in order to not have one character back to back in chapters.
> 
> Lastly, I'm checking/tracking the tags #the great FAHC snapchat war and #TGFAHCSW on tumblr if you post any art or things of that nature! I'd love to link some in the chapter they coincide with or at the end of some chapters!  
> \- <3 Sarah


	9. A Fight for the Crown...and Some Ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After seeing Gavvy have a bit of fun with Ryan, Michael decides to try it himself. It doesn't go exactly how he planned but he takes the little victories when he can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I said I was gonna try and add to this at a decent time, me neither so let's not talk about it. JK i'm actually really sorry about how spacey these last few chapters have been. Too much stress plus writer's block equals getting absolutely nothing done. Hoping this little hiatus I'm gonna go on will help me out with the writer's block and schools almost over. Hopefully this means better and less spaced out chapters. I was also inspired by another ficlet (shocking I know) for a bit of a backstory on just how all these criminals came together so be prepared for a lot of angst and plot when this story is done.
> 
> Anyway, this chapter was a request from Leaningtowerof_n0t_pisa who was a doll and requested some Myan powerplay so make sure be nice and say thank you. Hope you enjoy the story!

Michael fell to the ground with a snarl, Ryan plastering himself in top of him and attacking his neck. Through the fighting Michael had to reflect on just how the /fuck/ he got in this situation. 

 

Really it was Gavin’s fault. He posted the snapchat of Ryan all whiny and begging, seemingly so smug about putting a collar on the Vagabond, figuratively of course though with the video quality he couldn't quite tell. Naturally Michael had wanted a go, wanted to get the right to say he'd conquered the Masked Mercenary. He decided to make a plan. That's probably where it all went to shit.

 

His plan seemed simple, idiot proof, could've been done by a monkey. He was gonna go up to Ryan, get in his lap, maybe a talk a little dirty and /bam/ get laid. Things went south as soon as Michael tried to show a hint of dominance. He had moved to kiss at Ryan’s neck but stopped when he was hit with a wave of vertigo as he was pressed into the couch.

 

“Slow it down Rye,” Michael murmured, “Thought you liked being under control?”

 

“And how exactly did you come to this conclusion?” He questioned. 

 

“Well it seemed a bit obvious with the way you were whining under Gavin,” Ryan stilled for a bit, Michael took this opportunity to pounce and push their bodies into a one-eighty. Now he was the one pinning Ryan to the couch, straddling his thighs and pressing his hands into his shoulders. 

 

“That was different,” Ryan murmured, trying to get up. Michael pushed him back down, grinding a bit into the other man's half chub to make his breath hitch.

 

“Maybe it was,” he whispered against the merc’s neck, tongue reach out devilishly to lick at the skin, “But I know you liked it. Come on, lemme show the _Mad King_  what it's like to be under someone else’s control.”

 

A muttered curse from under Ryan’s breath made Michael think he had won but being rolled off the couch and pinned to the harsh carpet made him think otherwise. 

 

“As nice as that sounds,” Ryan said darkly, carding his fingers through the front of Michael’s hair, “A king never goes down without a fight.”

 

And that's how they got to where they were now, Ryan with a fist full of Michael’s curls and Michael trying to formulate some form of retaliation. It came to him when Ryan spread his legs to straddle Michael’s squirming form. Michael seized the opportunity. He craned his neck up to kiss Ryan hotly on the mouth, moving a hand slowly to grip at his hip. He let out a silent thanks to whoever forgot to push the coffee table back after game night before flipping Ryan over, using his relaxed body to his advantage. Ryan reared up to do something but Michael pushed him back down by the shoulders. 

 

“I would make a Lion King joke about ' _down the king'_  but…” Michael trailed off with a smirk.

 

“I’d prefer if you went down on the king actually,” Ryan responded with a similar type of snark. Ryan sat up too quick for Michael to catch but didn’t make a move to get up, instead he slotted his and Michael’s mouths together. It was hard to not melt into the kiss but Michael held strong, not wanting to be tricked by his own trick. 

 

Turns out Ryan had a different approach, he moved one hand down to grip under Michael’s thigh and the other pushed him and the boy off the ground. The display of strength nearly made Michael give, though he did practically swoon when Ryan slammed him against the wall. The hands kneading at his thighs and ass, the teeth nipping at every sweet spot on his neck, the filthy words whispered against his sweat slicked skin, they were all causing Michael’s resolve to weaken. Ryan pulled at his shirt collar, the fact that he was holding Michael against the wall with only one hand make the boy’s hard cock throb, and bit deeply at the point where his shoulder met his neck. That was Ryan’s go to, game over. 

 

“Ryan,” Michael whined, carding a through the man’s dirty blonde locks.

 

“You know, the whining is good,” Ryan hummed, “But I don’t think it’s enough to get what you want after the _brat_  you were being back there.”

 

_Brat_. Damnit, Geoff must’ve been talking to the others again. That name was usually reserved for their more intense nights. 

 

“I'm not fucking begging,” Michael said with as much fire as he could manage with Ryan’s seemingly magic tongue and teeth everywhere.

 

“Then I'm not moving,” Ryan countered, gripping Michael’s hips tighter and pushing him further into the wall as though to prove a point. 

 

They played this game for awhile, Ryan nibbling at all his sweet spots and Michael squirming, trying not to cave. Then Ryan started whispering into his ear. It was mindless dirty talk that seemed to start more out of boredom than anything else. A leisurely jabber about good he'd look against the wall and how he'd make it so Michael couldn't leave the bed the next morning.  With half of Michael’s brain fighting a losing battle with the submissive side, it was enough to make him snap. Not without a little bit of snark though.

 

“Alright fine, please fuck me. Fuck me into next week, fuck me into Tuesday, fuck me through the wall. I don't care anymore you fucking asshat just fuck me,” Michael said, canting his hips up bit to try and get a bit of friction.

 

“There we go, I knew you had it in you,” Ryan cooed condescendingly. Ryan shifted to hold Michael with one hand and made quick work of his zipper, dropping him down long enough to rip his pants down and throw them across the living room.

 

“Shouldn't have done that,” Michael grunted.

 

“And why's that?” Ryan questioned with a smirk

 

“I had lube and a condom in there.”

 

“The fact that you think I don't have those things on me is genuinely offending.” 

 

Sure enough Ryan pulled out a condom from his wallet, tearing a packet off the side. _Fancy_  Michael thought before having a finger roughly shoved into him. Shock caused him to go mute until another finger was pushed in with its brother, then he got noisy.

 

“Ryan, holy shit, dude,” He panted. He felt a brief chuckle vibrate against his neck. Soon he was up to three fingers and was pretty sure he was gonna have paint under his nails from scratching at the walls. “Ryan come on already, I'm not gonna beg again and I'm pretty sure you've given me a boner shaped bruise on my thigh.”

 

Ryan seemed done with making him squirm, he nodded and quickly unzipped his pants enough to whip out his dick. Fumbling with trying to put on the condom with one hand, Michael snatched it from him and easily slid it down. When his hands were back to Ryan’s shoulders, the man sunk in. Michael dug his nails into the skin of Ryan’s back as he adjusted, the latter gently kissing up and down the former’s neck. When Michael gave a small nod, Ryan began to thrust. Starting soft and working his way up to a brutal jackrabbit when Michael seemed to be used to it.

 

Michael was grateful for the empty safe house because if the guys heard the noises he was making he'd never hear the end of it. He'd already have to deal with Ryan, and judging my the shit eating grin he was wearing, he was never gonna hear the end of this. Though when Ryan started hitting that spot that made his mind go to static he really couldn't be brought to give a damn. 

 

The only noises in the room were the cocktail of pants and groans coming from their mouths and the soft scratch of denim on ass cheek.

 

“I'm gonna h-have some - _holy shit_ interesting marks a-after this,” Michael breathed, balling up Ryan’s shirt in his fists. The denim marks on his ass, bruises up and down his neck, the odds scratch or make from their tussle prior.

 

“A gift fr-from the king,” Ryan huffed into the soft spot where Michael’s neck sloped to meet shoulder. Michael had to smirk a bit at Ryan’s stuttering, knowing he wasn't the only one being affected so greatly. They were both nearing the end, he could tell. He still had one trick up his sleeve. Sure Ryan was the one doing the fucking, but that didn't mean he had to be in control the _w_ _hole_  time.

 

When Michael’s hand moved from his shoulder he figured it was to jerk himself off, seeing as they were both nearing the finish line at a fast pace. What he didn't expect was a lithe hand slipping to the middle of his chest and sliding toward his neck like a viper before gripping at the center. Michael’s stomach bottomed out as Ryan’s knees wobbled and he nearly dropped him, but he quickly corrected himself. Michael made quick eye contact with him, a silent conversation between stormy blue and whiskey auburn, making sure both were ok. Confirmation was made quick and they continued where they'd left off. Michael felt the familiar fire in his gut and leaned forward to whisper in Ryan’s ear.

 

“Touch your prince _my king_.”

 

Ryan let out a rough groan and gripped the bottom of one of Michael's thighs tightly with his left hand while the right squeezed between them to pull at his dick. Michael nearly screamed, as soon as he felt the first spark of release he let go of Ryan’s neck. The sudden rush of relief caused Ryan to cum as well. They both groaned and swore through it, Ryan working every bit of pleasure out of it for both of them until they both felt the tingle of overstimulation and pulled out.

 

Ryan pulled Michael away from the wall and walked them both to the couch on wobbly legs before plopping both their bodies onto the cushions. He waited until he got his energy back to get up and clean them up. He moved back to the couch and threw his body on top of Michael’s, there was some squirming and giggling until they were both situated.

 

“So…,” Ryan spoke, breaking the brief silence that had fallen over them, “Draw?”

  
“Eh, I can live with that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! I'm going to be taking a brief break from this story to crank out a few cute stories and get away from porn for a a bit. I'm doing a fluffy Ryack GTA one-shot with hair braiding and flowers, some fluffy whiterose vacation stuff because we all need some love after that RWBY finale, and lastly a cute Juggey story with daddies Geoff and Jack and baby proposals, after that it's back to porn for a bit.
> 
> Next up will be the continuation of Meg and Lindsay's Day of Super Fun Smexy Times (TM) with a special guest so keep you peepers peeled.
> 
> As always if you have a ship and/or a kink you want to see in here (No Geoff for plot reasons and no Non/Dub con for moral reasons) feel free to leave it in the comments or message me via my tumblr (itisithekawaiifrenchfry) and I'll see what I can do! Remember that I squeeze in requests so they go with the plot I have laid out so odd are they won't be in order!
> 
> Lastly, I'm checking/tracking the tags #the great FAHC snapchat war and #TGFAHCSW on tumblr if you post any art or things of that nature! I'd love to link some in the chapter they coincide with or at the end of some chapters!
> 
> <3 Sarah


	10. All Hands on Deck - They're Like Animals in Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get steamy for our three favorite girls at your friendly neighborhood strip club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Guess who's not dead?
> 
> All jokes aside I'm cray-cray sorry about how late this chapter is (and at this point for how late all the others will more than likely be) and I wanna give a huge thank you for all of you guys! Y'all are seriously the best and this is honestly the greatest turn out I've ever gotten for a fic and I'm so grateful!
> 
> If you want link to the lingerie people are wearing or the songs playing just ask and you shall receive! 
> 
> Also if you like the strip club au be sure to slip into this lovely blog http://fahchaus.tumblr.com/ as they created the whole idea and I just wrote it (i'm just the most original person aren't I?). They also have amazeballs art and are hella rad!
> 
> So thanks again for all the praise and comments and I hope you all enjoy!

Lindsay was clicking through playlist after playlist, she had to find the perfect song not only for a solo performance but a triple ensemble.

 

It was the last Wednesday of the month. This meant Ladies Night at The Griffon was in two days. Which meant in two days all the strippers got to go all out, one of those strippers happened to be Lindsay. While she didn’t do it much anymore, being busy running one of the most wanted crews this side of the hemisphere and all, The Griffon was where she got her start and would always be near and dear to her heart. Which is why she was sitting at the computer at two in the morning looking at dancing playlists. 

 

The idea had been for her, Meg and Jack to all do a number together to set the mood and then pile up later. It was what she had decided on for her prize for beating Meg against the machine. But now she was faced with picking their song along with one for her performance and all the outfits by the day after tomorrow. She was browsing through the stripper tag on Tumblr when she got a text.

 

**_From: Dollface_ **

_ It’s 2 in the morning, why are you on Tumblr? _

 

**_From: Lady Bae #1_ **

_ Why are you up at 2 in the morning? _

 

**_From: Dollface_ **

_ Insomnia skype with Rye-Rye. You? _

 

**_From: Lady Bae #1_ **

_ Trying to figure out what i’m gonna do for ladies night.  _

 

**_From: Dollface_ **

_ You still haven’t figured that out? It’s literally in two days. _

 

**_From: Lady Bae #1_ **

_ Yeah I know, I’ll figure it out before tomorrow. _

 

**_From: Dollface_ **

_ You better, hate to see you try and wing it. _

_ Remember what happened last time? _

 

**_From: Lady Bae #1_ **

_ Bite me, Turney. _

 

**_From: Dollface_ **

_ Don’t threaten me with a good time ;) _

 

Lindsay paused at that, looking at the wall for a second before an idea hit her.

 

**_From: Lady Bae #1_ **

_ Idea bomb. Gotta go. Love you! _

 

**_From: Dollface_ **

_ Love you more <3 _

 

She took to Youtube, searching up everything she would need. It was another hour before she had everything planned. She bathed in the satisfaction of tackling one task before the group number crawled its way back into her head. She groaned and clicked out the window, she needed a break and a shower sounded like heaven at the moment. 

 

She snatched her phone and pulled up a random playlist Ray had made her. She hit shuffle at let some random song play as she stripped down and turned on the water. She hopped in and let the water run over her. She let her mind only focus on the music and scalding water running over her. Suddenly some soft techno beats started flowing from her phone. She paid close attention to the lyrics and beat, swaying with it as the beat picked up. It was easy to imagine dance moves and outfits and positions.

 

Lindsay finished up her shower with a smirk and went to bed pleased. Friday was going to be legendary.

 

***

 

Backstage was in a state of pure organized chaos and Lindsay wouldn’t want to be anywhere else. She had spent all of yesterday running through the routine with Meg and Jack, getting it down damn near perfect. Griffon had even given them a few wolf whistles while they worked it out on stage. 

 

Making sure to have gotten their job done before today, all their boys were out in the crowd. They had tried to follow them backstage but were stopped by the multiple other women using the area, becoming the target for well thrown pillows and various makeup tools. They had instead chosen to leave them with kisses at the door and headed back to their reserved booth. From the glances she had thrown out from behind the curtain she could see Geoff, Ray, Ryan, Michael, Gavin, Jeremy, Matt, Trevor, Kdin, and Andy. Griffon was next to them, Geoff’s arm securely wrapped around her hips as she leaned into him. God that boy was whipped.

 

The next dancer waltzed off stage with a cheeky wink, carry her bra over her shoulder like it was an accessory. 

 

“You peakin’ at any cuties out there?” A voice popped up as she closed the curtain.

 

“Jesus Mica, you can’t sneak up on a girl like that.” She said, “And no, well I mean I was looking at our table so kind of.”

 

“I forgot the guys were gonna come out tonight.” The younger girl said, fixing the jewelry on her outfit. Lindsay took in her choice of attire was momentarily blinded. While the top was a basic pastel pink bra, the bottom and jewelry were what caused her to pause. The high waisted bottoms had every inch covered in large, diamond-esque jewels. They matched the chain that went from the nape of neck, down her cleavage, and framed the bottom of the bra. 

 

“Don’t worry about them, if you don’t get more than ten requests for a lap dance i’ll be impressed.” 

 

“And now please help me in introducing one of our newest girls the lovely Kawaii Killer,” Griffon called from in front of the curtain.

 

“That’s my cue, you better go get ready. I think you’re up soon.” Mica called, already heading towards the stage.

 

“Good luck!” Lindsay said, shooting her a thumbs up. As she turned around she heard the beginning of “Lolita” play over the speaker. She’d have to watch the video Griffon was surely taking of the performance later.

 

She sat at the first empty chair she could find at the makeup table and set to work. Black, smokey eye; hint of gold here and there; light contour; matte, natural, lip; mussed sex hair. Next was the outfit, she pulled it out of her bag and quickly changed. The outfit was bit more simple than what she would usually go for but it fit the aesthetic of the song. A sheer bra with sparkly pineapples covering her nipples and high-waisted bottoms done in gold sequins, a perfect fit to debut her new blonde hair. She bent down to tighten the strap on her pumps before looking to the mirror to check on her appearance. A wolf whistle from her left caused her to turn and take in Meg Turney.

 

Her now brown hair, Lindsay had stopped being shocked by the sudden hair changes, was done in curls that framed her face as though they were built around her with the bangs pinned back. Poured onto her skin was a sheer black leotard covered in floral decals, even in shitty dressing room light she could see how it gleamed with jewels. It had long sleeves but was cut high at the waist, making her arms and legs seems long and graceful. Paired with the thigh high black leather boots, a sparkling smokey eye, and cherry red lips she seemed like some sort of dominatrix dream.

 

“Looking good their kid,” Meg purred, pulling forward by a finger pushed under the center of her bra. 

 

“Could say the same about you  _ Doll _ ,” She replied, trying not to get distracted by the plunging v of the shorter woman’s neckline.

 

“Eyes up here Jones,” Meg guided her head upwards, stiletto nail digging into her neck just right.

 

“Now ladies, save it for the stage.” They both turned to see Jack. She seemed to be doing a simple but sexy act. A rumpled white button up half done with nothing underneath and a pair of basic black panties. Her hair looking as though she had just woken up but in an artful way.

 

“Alrighty folks, next up is Chastity and following her is the one and only Dollface!” Griffon exclaimed before some techno song Lindsay couldn’t place began to blast from the speakers.

 

“Looks like I need to get in line. See you two for the big finale!” Meg said with a wave before strutting towards the stage. Jack moved to follow her, as she was supposed to follow up Meg, but Lindsay grabbed her arm.

 

“You know,” She said, trying to play coy, “Meg and I were planning on getting together and maybe adding a bit more fuel to this whole snapchat flame after this. Want in?”

 

“Always, do the boys know?” Jack asked moving towards the stage with Lindsay close behind.

 

“Yeah, we told them we’d pounce on them later. Give them some time to sleep after the mission.”

 

“Fair enough.”

 

“Thanks for that Chastity!” Griffon announced over the speakers, “Following that beauty are the other three baddest bitches of Los Santos - present company excluded of course. Rose, Persephone and coming to the stage now is the lovely; Dollface.”

 

Meg strutted out the stage, heels of her boots clicking against the hardwood. She gripped the poll tight as the beginning guitar rift started. She moved with the sort of flawless grace Jesse Rutherford was singing about over the loudspeakers. When the chorus hit she turned upside down, spinning slowly. Throughout the other part of the songs she would slowly strut and dance down the catwalk, making eyes at every person in the club. The entire time she walked with a feline grace, like she knew a great secret she’d never tell.  

 

She slid around on the floor, slipping money into her cleavage and the top of her boots. Lindsay and Jack shared a smirk when they saw her grip the pole and bend over backwards to take a bill out the hands of a familiar british man with her teeth. She slid the bill into the elastic covering her backside with a wink. As the song came to a close she sashayed back to the front of the stage, allowing the light to silhouette her against the curtain as the final note played. She took a deep bow and blew a kiss to the crowd as she practically skipped off stage. 

“Enjoy the show?” She questioned with a smile, sliding in next to Jack and Lindsay.

 

“Always,” Jack said with a coy smirk. She was checking her reflection in the small hand mirror Griffon left by the stage for last minute touch ups. “Oh good, they found the chair.”

 

Lindsay and Meg looked up just in time to see the pole slip into the stage and a couple stagehands - dressed eerily similar to Chip n’ Dale dancers - bring out what looked to be an antique wooden chair while Griffon kept the crowd occupied.

 

“What exactly are you up to Patillo?” Lindsay asked, eyebrow raised.

 

“All in good time my little Rose, all in good time.” Was all she replied before walking out onto the stage. A single spotlight shone behind her framing her in the sort of halo. 

 

The song started with high-vocaled shout before a jazz-like beat hit. During each beat Jack would pose on the chair. As the first verse started she worked the stage, twirling and dancing. The button up flowing around her giving all the men a peek at something they’d never get to fully see, unless they could pay the proper price. Every person in the room seemed to move with her, like she was the puppeteer the song claimed she was. 

 

As the beat slowed a bit she moved to the middle of the stage, rubbing herself sensually, before the beat picked back up and she did a death drop onto the stage floor. Rubbing the money across her chest and down her thigh, getting hoots and hollers left and right. Lindsay was even pretty sure she saw a few big bills get thrown into the pile. The song finally stopped and Jack slowly got up, throwing a wink to the furiously blushing crime boss in the back and a kiss to his smirking wife at the bar.

 

“The Ramseys are going to have to wait lovely, we’ve got dibs on you tonight.” Lindsay said with a smirk.

 

“Relax, you know he and Grif shack up for at least a week after Ladies Night.”

 

“Now, even though it is Ladies Night tonight. We do offer our lovely boys a little chance to steal the limelight.” Griffon said, throwing a smirk to some of the people in the front row. Lindsay knew Boys Night would be coming up soon though it was a much more rare and grand event. “While I know you all are sad to see our lovely ladies go we do have one more solo act and then a special trio provided by our own little unholy trinity for a big finale. So please give me a hand in introducing our final female solo act for the night, the lovely and lush, Rose.” 

 

Lindsay shot a received thumbs up before she walked out, already receiving a few hoots and very distinctly Jersey  _ “Fuck yeah, that’s my boss!” _ followed by a uproar of cheers from a booth in the back. She nearly broke her composure but kept calm from her place on the pole; back arched, leg bent, head thrown to the side. She let the beginning part flow through the system without moving before the beat dropped and she threw herself around the pole. As the first verse hit she put her all into it, shaking her hips to the beat and twirling around. During the chorus she made sure to mouth a breathy  _ “don’t threaten me with a good time,”. _

 

She kept it going until the bridge came in, walking down the platform and making sure work her heels at the appropriate moment. Over acting the entire time, she put her all in the final chorus. Whipping her hair around, grabbing cash and throwing it in the air. As it came towards the end she made her way back to the front of the stage, mouthing one final  _ “don’t threaten me with a good time,”  _ before the stage went black.

 

She was quickly embraced in two pairs of arms and squeals pierced her ears. Griffon was introducing the few male performers but she couldn’t be bother to listen as praises were heaped onto her from Jack and Meg. 

 

“Alright ladies, enough of this. We gotta get ready to bring this house down.” Lindsay said, fanning the two ladies off of her. 

 

“But first,” Jack said, dragging them to the floor length mirror and pulling out her phone. They all quickly got together and struck a pose. Jack quickly captioned it with  _ round one complete _ . 

 

They all scurried to the dressing room and got to work. Shirts were cut, hot pants were squeezed into, suckers were grabbed. All in all this was probably going to be the best advertising Griffon was going to get this year. They all had on black signature  _ Lady Griffon _ t-shirts with a saucily winking griffon and the club’s name scrawled across it in white. Meg’s was cut into a muscle top that showed some cheeky side boob, Lindsay had gone for a sleeveless cut with tassels at the bottom, and Jack had cut the front of hers and tied it into a knot. Both Meg and Lindsay’s hair was up in tightly curled ponytails and Jack had her bob cut bouncing around her face in pretty ringlets. They were all wearing sparkly white hot pants and black and white high tops. At the last minute Meg and found some black, heart-shaped sunglasses and pleaded for them to put them on.

 

They posed provocatively in front of the mirror again before they would have to move to the stage, each taking a different picture and adding their own caption.

 

**Dollface** :  _ be my friday night guru? _

 

**JackyP** :  _ LEZ GO ROUND 2!!!1!!11!1 _

 

**LLTuggJ** :  _ All the oldies and the goldies playin' on the radio… _

 

Griffon gave them an introduction and they walked out onto the darkly lit stage. Three poles were present and they each took their spot; Meg on the left, Jack on the right, and Lindsay in the center. 

 

As the song started they each took a lyric. Jack taking the first and Meg taking the second, both doing exaggerated looking motions as Lindsay mouthed the last lyrics before the beat hit. They worked the poles in simple spins, each adding their own flair on it. They had some synchronised dancing bits but they each made it their own.

 

At the second verse they came down off the stage and hopped on tables, dancing their hearts out and having fun with it. With the chorus they jumped off the tables and began to twirl around the tables and floor. Rubbing each other’s bodies as they passed.

 

The beat slowed into a smooth bridge and they all stalked towards the three men sitting at bar. It seemed Michael had gotten her text and had gotten himself, Gavin, and Geoff to the high stools that faced the stage directly. 

 

When the final part of the chorus hit each girl gave it her all. Dancing in a mix a sultry and silly to earn her a smile for her man and a few well placed tens and twenties. The boys abided by Griffon’s strict no touching policy but did move with the girl’s as they danced, hands opening and closing by their sides as they fought against their bodies and sleepy minds to not touch and stay alert. 

 

As the song came to a close they cat walked back to the stage, dancing a little more and finally taking a bow as the music faded into nothing.

 

They hugged backstage, complimenting each other in a seemingly endless stream and Lindsay wondered what she ever did to deserve such amazing gal pals as the women she worked with on the daily.

 

Her phone buzzed with multiple good job texts and compliments on her performance. The other girl’s seemed to be getting a similar treatment as their phones were lighting up. They all put their phones on silent and with a shared look, laced their hands together and started walking towards the parking lot.

 

***

 

Lindsay unlocked her apartment door with shaky fingers. Michael was crashing at the penthouse after he went over the details of the mission with Geoff so the group didn’t have to worry about being too loud. It seemed loud was going to be thing tonight if they was Meg was moaning into her and Jack’s kiss was any indicator.

 

Lindsay finally got the door unlocked and dragged Meg in by her hips. Jack closed the door behind them and they all scampered to the bedroom, losing clothes along the way. When they got the bedroom Meg was completely naked, Jack had only her panties, and Lindsay was struggling to pull down her hot pants. 

 

Two pairs of hands came down to help her, one yanking down at the clinging fabric while the other groped at her chest from behind. Once Lindsay was stripped, Jack removed her panties and they all clambered onto the bed. 

 

“All right,” Meg said, clapping her hands, “I’m all for being spontaneous when it comes to the smexy times but I feel as though we may need a plan here.”

 

“I’m gonna go ahead and say we veto the sexy triangle,” Jack said with a small hand raise, “While it was indeed sexy, it was also extremely uncomfortable.”

 

“Don’t worry ladies,” Lindsay smiled, “I have a plan.” With that she went into the closet and shut the door.

 

“If the plan is that we go back in the closet I’m leaving!” Jack yelled at the closet door. The only thing they got in response was a some muttered curses and weird snapping noises. Before either girl could ask if everything was okay the door was thrown open and Lindsay stood proudly with her hands on her hips and a strap on between her legs.

 

“Consider me impressed,” Jack said, eyeing the toy. To the untrained eye it seemed like an ordinary strap on set but Jack and Meg knew better. It was one that had a vibration feature that was triggered by touch, any good stroke would get the entire set vibrating. Jack let herself be pushed to the edge of the bed by Lindsay.

 

“Meg, lay down,” Lindsay added, fiddling with the strap on her hip, “Head where Jack is.”

 

“I like where this is going,” Once they were all in position it all seemed a lot easier. Jack’s panites were gone and her thick thighs bracketed Meg’s head, Meg laid flat on her back with her legs open, Lindsay was between her thighs. Lindsay gently rubbed at her slit and things began to quickly go into motion.

 

While Lindsay went on with the foreplay, long fingers stroking and rubbing all the good spots she knew drove Meg wild, Meg went to work on Jack. She started slow, a few well placed kitten licks against her clit and folds that got the ginger woman’s hips moving. It was only when Lindsay decided that she was done with the foreplay and began to line of the fake cock with Meg’s pussy did she finally get into it. Meg digged her sharp nails into Jack’s hips and pulled her down, eating her out like was her last meal. Her hips got a similar treatment but Lindsay went a bit slower, pushing in each inch slowly until her hips were flush with Meg’s pelvis.

 

While Lindsay waited for Meg to adjust the removed her death like grip and the smaller girl’s hips and pulled Jack into as searing kiss by the nape. They groped and pawed at each other’s breast like’s animals, red lines going around and down the curves of their bodies like tiger stripes as they clawed at each other. They were only broken apart by a whine below them.

 

“Linds...please...move,” Meg gasped. Lindsay pulled away from Jack with one more bright to her cherry red lips before grabbing Meg by the hips again. She barely pulled out before pushing back in at a moderate pace. As much as Meg complained and like to top and dominate, Lindsay knew she was a sicker for a good tease every now and then. It was only when Meg removed her hand from Jack’s to try and reach out to Lindsay and grab at her hand did she speed up.

 

She began to thrust hard and deep, nearly pulling all the way out before plowing back in. The vibrations that came from the device set her on fire. She knew it wouldn’t be enough to get her off but the constant edge and burn of arousal only spurred her on more. She clawed at Meg’s hips, careful not to draw blood but also making sure the girl would feel it in the morning.

 

Meanwhile Jack was having the time of her life, she squeezed her breasts as she nearly humped Meg’s face. The girl was working magic with her tongue. She cycled from broad lciks across her enitre pussy and gentle sucks and nips at her clit, never giving one area love without taking care of the other. The hand that was slapping at Lindsay’s made it’s wake up to Jack but instead of returning to it’s place on her hips it went in between them. Meg slid the finger across Jack’s fold before pushing it inside. When Jack seemed comfortable she moved up to two fingers and started going to work on the other woman’s clit.

 

Meg was on cloud 9. Getting and giving pleasure to two of the greatest women in her life, it was one of the best Girl’s Nights yet. Jack was moans sounded like something out of the raunchiest porns she’d watched, that combined with the small puffs Lindsay was making the soft squishes and squelches of their body set Meg’s whole body on fire. It was deliciously dirty and she soaked up every minute of it. She ground her hips against the fake cock shoved into her and moaned as the motion made it drag across her sweet spot. The moan caused her lips to vibrate against Jack’s clit, which caused the woman above her to swear softly and snag Meg’s hair into her fist.

 

“Wait, wait, hang on,” Everybody paused as Lindsay reached for her phone, only to have Jack grab it from the bedside table as she couldn’t reach. “Say  _ ‘cheese’!” _

 

They all shot the camera a thumbs up, even Meg though her face was hidden. She quickly sent the photo and got back to business. 

 

They worked each other deliberately and precisely, knowing exactly what got the other’s going from years of friendship. This was exemplified as Lindsay put her thumb to Meg’s clit and rubbed at the little button for all it was worth. Meg bucked her hips wildly, her moans muffled into Jack’s pussy. Jack grabbed one of Meg’s breasts and squeezed hard as the vibrations from the girl’s lips rode through her.

 

“Meg,” Jack breathed, “Almost there Meg, Jesus fucking Christ!”

 

Jack moaned loudly and tipped her head to the ceiling. Meg decided to pull out her finishing move. She pushed her fingers and the way and wiggled them wildly while taking Jack’s clit into her mouth and humming loudly. Jack came with what could only be described as a shriek, she rode the pleasure for as long as she could before it became too much and she pulled herself off of Meg’s face. She immediately straddled the other girl’s stomach and kissed her roughly, Meg’s chin still wet and sticky from her orgasm. 

 

“Jack?” Lindsay questioned, the high color and slight breathlessness of her voice the only marked that she was flustered, “Wanna help me finish her off?”

 

“Gladly.”

 

Jack pulled Meg back into the kiss and groped her breasts, squeezing the mounds roughly and pinching at the nipples. That plus the way Lindsay was working at her clit and hammering away at her pussy drove her to the edge.

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,” She swore until she could only mouth the word as pleasure overtook her. When it had finally passed she threw herself up and attacked Lindsay.

 

They engaged in a brutal and bruising make out while Jack worked at the harness of the strap on. When it was off she immediately shoved two fingers into her, feeling that she was already soaked from riding the vibrations from so long. She pulled away from the kiss to yell out her pleasure and beg for more. Meg took to her neck, kissing and sucking dark marks into the pale flesh.

 

It didn’t take much to finish Lindsay off and soon she was coming, yelling out a broke “Fucking shit!” Before collapsing onto the bed. The other two ladies bracketed her and they just laid there breathing heavily. Lindsay eventually got up on her Bambi legs long enough wipe the toy down real quick and put it away safely. She vowed to clean it and the sheet in the morning and grabbed one of the plush blankets from the end of the bed before plopping down next to her two best friends. They were nearly asleep before Meg piped up.

 

“Hey guys?”

 

“If you ask ‘do pigeons have feelings?’ you’re sleeping on the couch.” Lindsay grumbled with her eyes closed, Jack snorted from behind her.

 

“No!” Meg said indignantly, yawning before continuing, “Do you think the guys get up to the same stuff we do after boy’s night?”

 

“I don’t know,” Lindsay answered honestly, “I’ll ask Michael in the morning.”

  
Morning came and they got their answer, along with picture proof.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, steamy! OMG righting threesomes is hard. Like, where do all of these body parts go? Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> Next up is another threesome with everybody's fave threeway *pause for dramatic effect* Turnfreewood. There will also be a little bit of dom Meg and some pegging so make sure to thank allmythings for that!
> 
> As always if you have a ship and/or a kink you want to see in here (No Geoff for plot reasons and no Non/Dub con for moral reasons) feel free to leave it in the comments or message me via my tumblr (itisithekawaiifrenchfry) and I'll see what I can do! Remember that I squeeze in requests so they go with the plot I have laid out so odd are they won't be in order!
> 
> Lastly, I'm checking/tracking the tags #the great FAHC snapchat war and #TGFAHCSW on tumblr if you post any art or things of that nature (especially of some nice ladies in some nice lingerie *wink wink*)! I'd love to link some in the chapter they coincide with or at the end of some chapters!
> 
> <3 Sarah


	11. Merrier the More, Triple Fun That Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> None of them really understand how or why it happens, but somehow every time Ryan comes over to Meg and Gavin's house it ends with sex. But really, are any of them complaining?
> 
> Well, Ray is when he gets horny and bored with no Ryan in sight. But it's OK, he's got some friends who can help with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again. A lovely little Turnfreewood threesome with some pegging for allmylittlethings.
> 
> The second installation of what is now becoming a three part threesome section of this story. The last one is coming up next unless others are requested *wink wink*. 
> 
> Other than that you guys enjoy and have a happy holiday!

**From: Raybles**

_ Have you seen Rye? _

 

Meg grinned cheekily, throwing a glance behind her at the two men making out fiercely. She honestly couldn’t remember why exactly Ryan had come over but one thing had led to another and they had all somehow ended up in the bedroom.

 

So there they were, Gavin straddling Ryan’s lap and pulling at his hair as they battled it out with tongues and teeth. Meg got an evil grin on her face and pulled up snapchat. In lieu of a text response she opened up snapchat and posed herself appropriately. She had timed it perfectly; half of her face was in the shot, grinning mischievously while Gavin and Ryan put on their own show in the back. Gavin was nipping at Ryan’s neck while the other man had his head thrown back with a look of pure bliss on his face. 

 

_ Party at the Turney-Free household! ; ) _

 

“Who you sending - ah - that to love?” Gavin asked from behind her.

 

“Everybody,” She replied simply before turning around and meeting Gavin’s eyes. He looked to her bedside drawer and back to Ryan before waggling his eyebrows. Meg caught on immediately and winked at Gavin. The Brit tackled Ryan and pinned him to the bed, Mag scampered to the bedside table and threw open the drawer. She found the strap-on Gavin had been implying fairly easily but lube was a different story. “Be right back boys! Try not to have too much fun without me.”

 

She grabbed her phone and went into the bathroom. They always kept some spare water-based lube under the sink in-case of sexy emergencies. Meg giggled at her own thoughts and was still giggling when her phone buzzed. Two new snapchats and a text; the text was from Lindsay and the snaps were from Ray and Michael.

 

**From: Ladybae**

_ I feel as though I should thank you for what you just did to my evening plans _

 

Meg wondered what she meant as she opened the snapchats. The first one she opened was from Ray. It was a picture of his erect penis in his fist, captioned with a teary eyed emoji. Meg smirked before opening Michael’s; which showed him driving a car with the caption  _ On our way to fuck the meme _ . Meg was busting a gut over that caption when she got a new snapchat from Ray.

 

It was a replica of the one she had sent earlier, except Ray was in her place and Michael and Lindsay were in Ryan and Gavin’s. The caption read  _ Fuck you, I’ll make my own threesome. With blackjack and hookers _ .

 

Meg had gone into full scale cackling when she heard Gavin yelling from the bedroom.

 

“Turney! You sound like a right loon there!”

 

“Sorry!” She called back, still giggling. She walked into the bedroom and was greeted with the lovely sight of Ryan laying down on the bed with Gavin straddling his stomach, both of them had gotten down to just their underwear at some point.

 

“Update,” Meg said, rubbing her hands together as she stalked towards them. Gavin pinned Ryan's arms and used them to pull himself up and sit on the older man’s chest so Meg could have room to sit between his legs. “Ray apparently thinks he can have a better threesome than me and I’m going to prove that asshole wrong. So we’ve gotta make this shit good.”

 

“And how are we going to do this?” Ryan asked.

 

“Well, I was thinking,” Meg drawled out, “I peg one of you while the the other rides the person being pegged.”

 

Both Gavin and Meg looked at Ryan. 

 

“I think that sounds like your cup of tea love,” Gavin purred, leaning closer to the other man’s ear. 

 

“And how am I going to keep from blowing up and stopping everything in 2 seconds?” Ryan asked.

 

“Oh I’m sure Turney and I have something for that,” He grinned cheekily, “What do ya think love?”

 

Meg tossed the lube to Ryan, “Prep him, I’ll see what we’ve got in our little stash.”

 

While Ryan rid Gavin of his boxers and got to work, Meg hopped off the bed and went to the closet, stripping herself naked as she went. When she got there she began opening and shutting drawers and boxes until she came across the one she needed. Meg considered herself a collector of sex toys and her supply of cockrings was no exception. She opened the repurposed shoe box and began to dig through it. They wouldn’t use a vibrating one, too much pleasure and Ryan could get deeper into his subspace then what was really necessary for what they were doing. A regular one would do nicely.

 

She went back to bed and snatched the lube. She lubed up Ryan and the ring fairly easily before slipping in on him and turning her attention to the strapon. It was a simple model really, not nearly the most adventurous she had. It was L-shaped, the end that stuck out from the harness larger than the end meant to go into the person wearing the harness. The smaller end vibrated but it was a fifty-fifty shot of whether Meg could get off on it. She lubed up both the end meant to go insider herself first, carefully getting herself situated in the harness before lubing the end meant for Ryan.

 

“Re-eady whenever you a-are Turney,” Gavin gasped. Ryan had three fingers in him and was biting at his neck.

 

“Alrighty Rye that’s enough,” Ryan let go of him and pulled his fingers out at her command, making her smirk. “Here’s how it’s gonna work, if I finish first I’ll take off the ring and you and Gavin can finish each other off. If Gavin finishes first and I can get off on the toy alone I’ll take it off and we can finish each other off. If I can’t get off I’ll switch places with Gav and we’ll finish each other off. Sound good?”

 

“Top.”

 

“Sounds good.”

 

“Fantastic,” Meg smiled, “hand me the lube so I can prep you Rye.”

 

“Uh...that won’t be necessary…” Ryan’s answer was met with two questioning looks, “I know what usually happens when I come over so I figured I’d cut out at least one of the middle men.”

 

“Rye-bread,” Gavin gasped, “You absolute slag!”

 

“I think it was proactive,” Meg said honestly, tugging down Ryan’s boxers and throwing them to the side before lining the tip of the strap-on with Ryan’s hole. Sure enough it was open, gaping a little in anticipation. Gavin got into position as well, setting Meg’s phone down next to her as he went. Meg leaned in close enough so that only Gavin could hear her and whispered “On three.”

 

Meg counted and they both went at once, Gavin sliding down and Meg sliding in. Ryan was sure the sound he made wasn’t human but he didn’t care, he got lost in his own thoughts as the two beautiful people before him set their own paces. Gavin started out slow, letting himself gently drop his weight down onto Ryan’s length before slowly pulling himself up. Meg seemed to do be doing the same thing but picked up the pace sooner.

 

After a while they were both going full pace. Ryan had given up trying to thrust into Gavin and had resigned himself to letting himself be used as Meg and Gavin saw fit. Both of them were giving it their all and Ryan saw no reason to complain. Meg was laying into him with sure thrusts, whining every now and then at what Ryan could only assume were vibrations coming from some part of the toy. Gavin was showing off his leg and core muscles as he lifted himself up and down.

 

Meg took in the sight before her. Unhinging her hands from Ryan’s hip, she grabbed her phone and held it steady. She opted for a video instead of a photo. Starting with a shot of the silicone pounding into Ryan before panning the camera upward to Gavin and Ryan. 

 

“Sm-ile boys,” She half sang - half breathed. Gavin shot her a thumbs up with a gleaming smile. Ryan didn’t even sit up, opting to throw his middle finger in the general direction of the camera.

_ Weekend at Turney’s! _ She captioned the photo. It was sent to the appropriate people before the phone was thrown to the side.

 

“Fuck-ah-Turney help me out here,” Meg looked down to Gavin’s angry red cock and got the hint. She lurched forward, wrapping one hand around Gavin’s length while the other grabbed the back of his head to pull him into a kiss. She let him moan into her mouth as while she finished him off.

 

She jerked him quickly, biting his lip and pulling his hair all the while. Gavin came shortly after, both him and Ryan yelling. While Gavin tightened around him, Ryan lurched upwards to try and get more of himself into the tight heat. Ryan's movements caused the toy to go deeper into Meg, making her cry out. 

 

Gavin fell off with a huff, Meg stopped as well causing Ryan to whine and thrust his hips erratically briefly.

 

“Hush, hush, gimme a minute,” Meg tried to soothe, quickly pulling out and gettinging out of the harness before taking the ring off Ryan. She tried to climb on top but was stopped by Ryan’s hands on her hips. He flipped her over with a growl.

 

“Gavin, hand me a condom,” Ryan panted, hovering over Meg.

 

“Yessir,” Gavin chirped, digging through their bedside table and hand a rubber to Ryan.

 

“This is an abrupt change of pace but I’m into it,” Meg said, throwing her arms around Ryan’s neck before clawing down his back.

 

He sat up from his hovering position long enough to slide the rubber on and line himself up with Meg. “Good.”

 

With that he pushed in and they were off. Both of them too worked up to really start out slow. It was animalistic and Meg loved it. Being the dom was nice but watching Ryan break out of his sub shell was a sight she’d never get tired of seeing. He hit her g-spot and they both cried out.

 

“I’m close...shit,” Ryan panted. His hair was clinging to his forehead with sweat as he jackhammered into the woman below him.

 

“Fu-fuck me too, holy shit,” Meg gasped. She heard some creaking from the mattress and looked up to see gavin grabbing her phone. At the same time Ryan had pushed deep into her and started rubbing at her clit as he finished. All of it combined sent her over the edge just as Gavin took the photo.

 

All three of them fell to the bed easily. Meg and Ryan panting wildly while Gavin typed at the phone. When it seemed he was proud of himself he turned the phone so Meg and Ryan could look. It was a pretty good shot. It caught the expanse of Ryan’s back, sweaty and rippled with muscle while you could see Meg’s “o” face from over his shoulder. Under it was the caption  _ “If crime ever fails at least I know I can fall back on photography”. _

 

Meg and Ryan both gave their approval before it was sent.

 

“By the way you got a snap from Ray,” Gavin said, tossing the phone to Meg.

 

“Ooh, gather round children,” Meg said with an evil glee.

 

“Please never refer to me as a child after we just had sex,” Ryan muttered, barely moving from his spot on Meg's shoulder. 

 

“Noted,” Meg replied before opening the snap. It was a video, set up similar to what Meg had sent him. It started with a close up of Ray’s dick sliding slowly into Michael’s ass while he was seemed to be fucking Lindsay. There was no volume but both Meg could easily see both Lindsay and Michael’s mouths hung open. On it was the caption  _ “The fuck train had no breaks”  _ followed by a peach emoji, and eggplant emoji, and a train emoji.

 

“Wow Rye,” Gavin giggled, “Your boyfriend’s real classy.”

 

“He’s your boyfriend too sometimes.” Ryan mumbled, half-asleep. 

 

Gavin stuck his tongue out before lying down as well.

 

“You both do realize we’re covered in semen and sweat right?” Meg asked, unsticking herself from the bed and the two - apparently - man-babies occupying it.

 

“Shower later, sleep now,” Ryan said more so into the pillow then to Meg, Gavin muttered in agreement.

 

“Fine assholes, don’t come crying to me when you’re gross later.”

 

With that Meg took to the shower. Opening up another snapchat, this time from Lindsay. It was picture with her and Michael surrounding a sleeping Ray captioned,  _ “Is this what Trey Songz feels like?” _ . Meg giggled and went about her shower before drying off coming back to the bedroom. 

 

There, she found Gavin and Ryan snuggled up, blissfully asleep. She took a quick pic and hovered over the snapchat icon for a bit before deciding against it.

  
That picture could be just for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up we get to see the Ray, Michael, Lindsay portion. It's gonna be real meme-y and amazing and we should all be excited.
> 
> As always if you have a ship and/or a kink you want to see in here (No Geoff for plot reasons and no Non/Dub con for moral reasons) feel free to leave it in the comments or message me via my tumblr (itisithekawaiifrenchfry) and I'll see what I can do! Remember that I squeeze in requests so they go with the plot I have laid out so odd are they won't be in order!
> 
> Lastly, I'm checking/tracking the tags #the great FAHC snapchat war and #TGFAHCSW on tumblr if you post any art or things of that nature (especially of some nice ladies in some nice lingerie *wink wink*)! I'd love to link some in the chapter they coincide with or at the end of some chapters!
> 
> <3 Sarah


	12. Look Ma, No Brakes!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray comes home after a tedious stakeout to realize that Meg has stolen his boyfriend and left him blue balled. He nearly resigns himself to a night of masturbation and video games when he's reminded of two people who could be in need of a little release.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get to see what really went down while Meg, Gavin, and Ryan were gettin' nasty. Consider this a late Valentine's day gift. 
> 
> Enjoy guys!

“Sup assface?! I’m home!” Ray called into the apartment. He’d left early this morning to do a stakeout for Geoff and hadn’t been home since. The stakeout had been boring and he wanted nothing more than to cuddle with his boyfriend and maybe fuck him.

 

He wandered further into the apartment. Not seeing Ryan or hearing a reply to his previous exclamation. Ray went into the bedroom and threw open their closet, Half expecting either Ryan or a dead body to pop out. Both have been known to happen. No body, living or dead, and the skull mask was still in it’s designated spot on the inside of the closet door. The only disconcerting thing Ray could think of was that Ryan hadn’t texted him or left a note. 

 

Michael was his backup on the stakeout, Lindsay had been at a meeting with Geoff, Jeremy and Matt had been up to their dicks in pre-heist paperwork when he’d left the base. That left Meg or Gav. But now that he thought about it that probably meant it was Meg and Gav. Only one way to find out.

 

**To: Miss Jackson**

Have you seen Rye?

 

He plopped down on the couch while he waited for a response. Shedding his jacket and vans. It was a few moment before his phone went off. Instead of the text he expected, there was a snap from Meg. He opened it and was greeted by half of Meg’s smug face and her boyfriend in his boyfriend's lap in the background. Under it was a caption that read  _ Party at the Turney-Free household! ; ) _ . 

 

Well, great. Now Meg had not only given him a boner, but stolen away the man who could help with said boner. He shifted a bit and hissed when the skin of his penis rubbed uncomfortably against the fabric of his boxers. He slipped easily out of his jeans and underwear, his half-cub lazing against his groin. He picked it up in his fist, taking a picture and sending it to Meg after adding in a teary eyed emoji. He was about to start pumping his fist, resigning himself to a night of masturbation and Call of Duty, when he got an idea.

 

Surely Lindsay was done with her meeting with Geoff by now, and Michael was bound to be wound up after that stake out. He got himself to full mast and took a picture, captioning it with  _ anything you could help me with boss? _ before sending it to Lindsay. He got a near immediate response via text.

 

**From: Boss (~Michelle Obama~)**

On our way, be on your bed with a plan for 3 in ten.

 

Ray sprang into action. He hurried to the bedroom, digging through his drawer until he found the condoms and the vanilla musk lube he knew Lindsay - and Michael though he’d never admit it - loved. He placed them on the bedside table. He went to the top dresser drawer where he and Rye kept their more adventurous bedroom toys. He rifled through their arsenal while trying to formulate his plan of attack. He figured he’d probably fucked up whatever organizational system his nerd of a boyfriend had put in place for the drawer but it served him right for leaving him blue balled like this.

 

He ultimately decided against any sort of toys, the logistics of sex with three people was already complicated enough without more objects in the way. He still had to formulate some sort of plan for them but he figured he could probably kill time with some foreplay while he waited to figure out what Meg was gonna do. He still has some time to kill so he checked his phone, seeing if Meg was going straight into it and had posted what she was doing. No word from her which meant he would have to stall and think of a plan B. He jumped from the door suddenly slamming open.

 

“Sorry to bother you,” He hears Michael’s voice call out, “We were wondering if we could borrow a cup of sugar? And maybe your ass?”

 

“Wow, I can’t even begin to list all the reasons that was terrible,” and that would be Lindsay’s voice.

 

“I’m in the bedroom you idiots,” Ray calls, sitting himself up on the bed. 

 

“I don’t think insulting the people who are here to cure your blue balls is a smart idea,” Lindsay calls back. Her voice and Michael’s laugh move closer. 

 

“It’s Meg’s fault, she cockblocked me!” Ray exclaimed as they entered the bedroom.

 

“I know I read all about it,” She handed Ray her phone, “Now what’s the plan.”

 

The phone had her text conversation with Ryan. There seemed to be a back and forth where she had been trying to ask Ryan for something and instead got Meg on the other end. His eyes glanced up where he saw Ryan’s contact name.

 

“Why is Ryan’s contact name ‘The Conductor’?” Ray asked, getting up as Lindsay and Michael stripped. It surprises him sometimes how easily the crew can make themselves at home.

 

“The fuck train, duh,” Michael answers for Lindsay as though it’s the most obvious thing in the world. Lindsay nods next to him while she fiddles with the snap of her bra. Ray’s brain flat lines for a millisecond before an idea hits him. Ryan was going to be so jealous he missed out on this.

 

“So I have a plan,” Ray says, rubbing his hands together.

 

“Does this plan involve taking off the rest of your clothes off at some point?” Lindsay gestures to him as she finally rids herself of her bra. Ray looks to them and sees that while he had left his underwear and shorts in the living room; he still has on his socks, shirt, and hoodie. 

 

“Yes it does,” He answered flatly, he began to strip while he explained, “We are going to be the fuck train. Lindsay, you’re gonna be the head. Michael, you’re in the middle. I’ll bring up the rear so I can get some sweet angles and rub it in Meg’s beautiful, smug face.”

 

“Works for me,” Lindsay shrugged, plopping down on the bed. Michael nodded in agreement before getting comfortable between her thighs. Once Ray was naked, save for the hoodie he would use to hold his phone and the other necessary sexual commodities, he got behind Michael.

 

“You prep her while I prep you,” He instructed, pulling the lube out of his pocket. 

 

“Can do boss-man,” Michael saluted, he tilted his head to Lindsay as he lowered himself between her thighs, “boss-lady.”

 

“Either shut your mouth or put it to good use,” She replied before grabbing his hair and pulling his head towards her pussy, she pointed at Ray, “You get to work to.”

 

“Rough meeting?” Ray asked, spitting out the corner of the lube packet. He could never open them with his hands.

 

“I’ll te-tell you later,” She answered, throwing her head back and gripping Michael’s hair harder. Ray shrugged, he lubed up his fingers and threw the lube packet in the vague direction of the garbage can. He cringed a bit when he heard it make a wet slap with the wall but ignored it, the matter of Michael’s ass waving in his face took priority.

 

He tapped his pointer fingers against his puckered hole, enjoying the small shiver he saw go down Michael’s spine. He pushed the finger in slowly, mesmerized by how Michael seemed to suck it in. He waited for any sign of discomfort, before continuing. Michael removed one his hands from it’s death grip on Lindsay’s thighs and waved it in the air before flashing a thumbs up. Ray continued, easily pumping one finger before moving up to two.

 

In front of him he could easily see Lindsay de-stressing. From what he could gather from her moans and how the hand that wasn’t ripping out Michael’s curls was raking at his shoulder, Michael was doing a good job. Ray squeezed in a third finger and started to spread them. Michael made a muffled noise that Ray assumed to be from the pleasure. When Michael seemed to well prepped he pulled out his fingers, enjoying the way his asshole gaped for a bit.

 

He pulled out two condoms from the hoodie pocket and threw his phone next to him on the bed before shedding the garment. He tossed one forward to land on Lindsay’s stomach, “I do believe it’s time we got this fuck train rolling.”

 

Lindsay nodded before pulling Michael up by his hair. He came up with a whine but it was silenced as Lindsay kissed him. Ray saw the opportunity and took it, grabbing his phone and lining up a shot similar to the one Meg had sent him earlier. He added a meme just because before turning back to the couple. It looked like Lindsay had slid the condom on Michael at some point during their heated make out. Ray slid his on as well and walked towards the couple, he grabbed Michael’s hip and lined himself up before pushing in. Michael threw his head back and his two lovers attacked at the exposed skin, nipping and licking to make purple marks. They both went for the same spot and ignored the skin all together and decided to kiss instead.

 

“As nice of a sight as that is,” Michael panted, looking at the two kissing over his shoulder, “Can we actually get the fuck train rolling.”

 

Lindsay laid down so the tip of Michael’s erection was just barely brushing her folds. Ray nipped at Michael’s ear.

 

“You’re gonna move how I move you,” He whispered hotly, nipping at his ear again, “Understood?”

 

“Y-yes,” Michael stuttered. Ray pulled out slowly before slamming back in, moving Michael’s hips forward and into Lindsay. All three of the groaned at once.

 

“Everybody figure out how this is working?” Ray asked, bracing his forehead between Michael’s shoulder blades. He got various noises of agreement. “Good.”

 

With that they were off, Ray setting the pace and Michael moving doing whatever Ray told him to do. The other had grabbed both of Lindsay’s thigh for a better angle while Ray had him plowing into her. The pace they set up wasn’t jackhammering but steady, certainly enough to get some pleasure from.

 

Ray felt a little bad leaving Lindsay to provide for herself but she seemed more than content to grip at her breasts for the time being while Ray had Michael thrusting into her easily. Michael dropped one on her thighs and moved it behind him to grab Ray’s hair before pulling him into a kiss over the curly-haired man’s shoulder. It was sloppy and off center but damn if it didn’t light a fire in Ray’s stomach. He nipped at Michael’s bottom lip at the same time he pushed in all the way and relished in the whimper the other man made.

 

While Ray appreciated a dick in the ass as much as the next man, he also enjoyed reducing some the baddest men and women of Los Santos to quivering messes. That’s exactly what seemed to be happening to Michael at the moment. When he could form words they only seemed to be swears or praises to his lovers or some holy being. Ray moved the paler man’s hand from his hair and moved it to Lindsay’s swollen clit.

 

“Such a bad husband,” Ray panted, “Leaving his wife to her own devices.”

 

“I know right,” Lindsay huffed from under him though it was obvious she was just playing along to whatever Ray was planning. If he were going off of how wet she looked, he’d say she was enjoying this  _ thoroughly _ . 

 

“Touch her,” Ray growled into Michael’s ear, slowing his thrust to a smooth grind. He made sure to drag across all the spots that made Michael’s back arch and bumps pop up on his arms. “I want you to make her cum.  _ Hard _ .”

 

Michael let out another whine and went work. He rubbed at Lindsays clit roughly, circling it with his fingers before taking between pointer and middle finger and wiggling it back and forth. Ray looked at them and grabbed at his phone. He hadn’t received a video from Meg yet but just shrugged it off before taking a video of his present activities. He started with a shot of him slowly going into Michael before moving up and getting a good shot of Michael and Lindsay in the throes of it. 

 

“I’m assuming you all are ok if I send this,” Ray spoke, words weren’t coming easy.

 

Two seemingly agreeing grunts answered him and he figured it was a yes. He sent it and returned to Michael, grabbing his hips and helping him push into Lindsay with a harsher rhythm.

 

“Oh yes, oh fuck,” Lindsay panted, body rolling and arching with pleasure. “Almost there, just like that...of  _ fuck! _ ”

 

Lindsay kept a death grip on the pillow under her head she came, hips thrashing wildly. Michael threw his head back as her walls fluttered around him. When she was done she grabbed his hips to stop his movements and move. Once she was out of the way Ray grabbed a fistful of Michael’s hair and started setting a bruising pace. Michael’s head tilted into Ray’s pull of it, shouting as he was fucked into.

 

Lindsay recovered quickly and decided to help in the task of tearing her husband apart. She got on her knees in front of the two and removed Michael’s condom before beginning to jerk his cock. She set her teeth to his neck, marking the few area they had missed before. She payed special attention to the collar bones, jutting out from the angle Ray had Michael’s head pulled at.

 

“Fuck Michael i’m close,” Ray breathed, resting his head on the other man’s shoulder. Michael, the cheeky little shit that he is, clenched around him and draws out a rough groan.

 

“Cum with me,” Michael panted. Ray set forth with a new vigor, he kept one hand yanking at Michael’s hair while the other dug its nails into the man’s pale hip. Michael cursed, reaching back to grab at Ray’s hair. 

 

Ray came with a yell, he stifled it by biting into the meat of Michael’s shoulder. The jolt of pain sending Michael over the edge with him.

 

They all stayed in that position, Ray holding Michael up so he didn’t fall face first into a mixture of his wife’s vaginal juices and his own semen.

 

“Linds, take the sheet and throw it to the side,” Ray said. The woman did as she was told while Ray looked over Michael’s bites, making sure none would need any ointment or bandaging. Satisfied that there would just be bruising Ray pulled out and let Michael fall to the bed, face first into the pillows. Lindsay went into the bathroom after removing the sheet so Ray layed down next to Michael.

 

Lindsay came back in shortly after, laying down with a pleased sigh. 

 

“So,” Ray said gently, looking at her over the expanse of Michael’s back. “About that rough meeting?”

 

“Just some assholes trying to get bigger cuts than they deserved and getting snappy. People were called rude names, fingers were broken. Long story short we’re down two drug mules and I figured out I can break a man’s finger one handed.” Lindsay said, heaving a sigh and melting further down into the pillows.

 

Michael slapped around until he found her hand and brought it up to his lips. A gentle, sleepy kiss was placed on each knuckle before he linked their fingers and laid his head back down. 

 

“That’s my girl,” He smiled dreamily. Ray laughed and burrowed further down into the pillows, Lindsay following his lead.

 

“Sounds like you deserve a nap,” Ray muttered, pulling the comforter up from its bundle at the end of the bed and throwing it over their bodies.

  
“Naps cure everything,” Michael murmured, already half asleep. They all smiled easily and slowly drifted to sleep in their little cuddle puddle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next we're gonna get a little two chapter competition involving oral sex and mac n' cheese. Who will win? Who will eat? Stay tuned for answers to these question and more!
> 
> As always if you have a ship and/or a kink you want to see in here (No Geoff for plot reasons and no Non/Dub con for moral reasons) feel free to leave it in the comments or message me via my tumblr (itisithekawaiifrenchfry) and I'll see what I can do! Remember that I squeeze in requests so they go with the plot I have laid out so odds are they won't be in order!
> 
> Lastly, I'm checking/tracking the tags #the great FAHC snapchat war and #TGFAHCSW on tumblr if you post any art or things of that nature! I'd love to link some in the chapter they coincide with or at the end of some chapters!
> 
> <3 Sarah


	13. I'll Get off with You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some early morning tunes lead to a bit of nostalgia in the Jones household. Much like things are prone to do with Los Santos' infamous couple however, things escalate rather quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually really sweet??? Like, the verge of lovemaking sweet??? Don't worry we'll be back to your regularly scheduled kink fest next time with some sweet turnwood powerplay action.

Lindsay twirled around the kitchen, clothed only in an old pair of panties and one Michael’s shirts that had gone soft with age. She hummed along to the music playing from the speaker on the counter. Michael had come home late after doing some sort of deal and she decided to surprise him with some bacon and pancakes. Her thoughts stopped as a familiar tapping began to play through the kitchen.

 

_ Open sesame... _

 

“We’ve places to go,” Lindsay responded to the soft croon. She put the last pancakes on the plate before turning the heat off on the stove and moving to set the table. 

 

_ There's all sorts of shapes, that I bet you can make… _

“When you had to escape, say the word,” Lindsay sang, pulling some plates down and placing them on the counter, “Well I know that getting you alone isn't easy to do.”

 

“But with the exception of you I dislike everyone in the room,” a familiar voice sang behind her, she smirked.

 

“And I don't wanna lie but I don't wanna tell you the truth…” Steps moved towards her, the voice singing in response.

 

“Get the sense that you're on the move and you'll probably be leaving soon,” a strong arm wrapped around her waist, “So I'm telling you.”

 

Lindsay turned and let herself be guided into a slow, gliding dance across the kitchen. She giggled as Michael kissed her neck and whispered the chorus into her hair. They swayed in the middle of the kitchen for a bit, letting the gentle sun warm them.

 

“You know what this song always reminds me of?” Michael whispered into her hair.

 

She sighed wistfully, “Our first date.”

 

“We stole one of Geoff’s old racing cars,” Michael smiled, “and sped down to the pier.”

 

“And you ate 3 extra large funnel cakes and nearly vomited on the merry-go round,” Lindsay laughed. He smushed his hand into her face.

 

“Shh woman, only good memories,” He giggled, snatching his hand away when she bit it.

 

“Fine, if you want good memories then we should talk about the end of the date,” Lindsay smirked, removing herself from Michael’s arms and going to take her phone off the bluetooth.

 

“I don’t know,” Michael said coyly, “That part always seems to slip my mind.”

 

“Well,” Lindsay said, pushing herself up to sit on the counter. “Allow me to refresh you.”

 

“Please,” He replied, moving to stand between her thighs.

 

“We had just gotten back from the pier and were in the garage at Geoff’s. It was some sort of ungodly hour in the morning but we were so high on life and junk food that we didn’t care,”

 

At some point Michael had started pressing kisses to her neck but urged her to continue with a small hum.

 

“You told me you weren’t tired and I had said I wasn’t either. You had somehow come up with the idea that we should dance. So I grabbed my phone and hooked it up to the speakers in the garage and that song was the first thing that came on.”

 

Michael was nipping below her ear now, not enough to mark but enough to spike her arousal a tad. She was about to get to the good part.

 

“So we start swaying and tromping around the garage like a bunch of idiots. But, towards the end of the song, I looked into your eyes and said  _ ‘fuck it’ _ and grabbed your stupidly attractive face so I could kiss you.”

 

“Stupidly attractive?” Michael repeated questioningly, stopping his biting. She smushed his face similar to how he had done hers earlier. 

 

“Shhh, I’m telling the story,” She laughed when he licked her hand, causing her to remove it. She returned to the story and he returned to her neck, “So we’re kissing, it’s all totally hot and stuff. But, as the story usually goes with us, shit escalated quickly.”

 

Michael moved she he was right next to her ear, “So what happened next?” He whispered before sucking a dark bruise just below the lobe.

 

“We moved to the hood of the car.”

 

“And?” He took the shirt off her, tossing it to the floor.

 

“You laid me down on it.”

 

“And?” He kissed down her chest, paying careful attention to the soft skin between her breasts.

 

“You took off my clothes really slowly,” She had twisted some of his locks into her fingers now, gently grabbing his hair.

“And then?” He had worked her way down her body and had his face in front of her underwear.

 

“You ate me out like I was the best meal you’d ever had,” She breathed just as he went in to lick her through her panties. She sighed peacefully.

 

Michael tucked his thumbs through the leg holes and up through the waist, eyes darting up to Lindsay’s for permission. In lieu of an answer she reached down and helped him push the garment down. Once she was exposed she pushed herself forward a little bit, allowing Michael better access. 

 

Once she was bare Michael set to work, licking a long stripe across her sex before flicking his tongue at her clit. She gasped and gripped his hair tighter.

 

Even with the fact that they were in the kitchen this was still probably some of the tamest sex they’d had in awhile. No other people, no crazy toys, no kinks in place (maybe the hair pulling but that was staple for them by now). It was nice.

 

She gasped when his tongue slipped inside her, he looked up at her and winked. She couldn’t help but laugh a bit.

 

“You’re such a fucking dork,” She giggled.

 

“More like I’m fucking a dork,” He snarked.

 

“Good comeback, ten out of ten.” She yelped when he pinched her thigh in retaliation. 

 

He went back to work and leaned back against the wall behind the counter, smiling at the pleasure and just everything. 

 

_ If this were a picture in a scrapbook _ she thought,  _ it would be all black and white and cheesy _ .

 

That thought gave her an idea, she grabbed her phone. Nearly dropping it when Michael sucked hard on her clit.

 

She opened Snapchat, switching the camera so it faced Michael. 

 

“Hey babe,” She said. He looked up and she tilted the phone, he nodded and went back to work. 

 

She pressed down on the button, using one hand to hold the phone while the other gripped Michael’s curls gently. The only sound were the soft wet noises from Michael’s movements and the occasional gasp from Lindsay. Soon it has reached ten seconds and she stopped recording. She removed one hand from Michael’s hair to add a filter but nearly dropped the phone again. Michael gripped her hips and pulled her forward so he could eat her out in earnest.

She locked the phone and put it down on the counter. She tangled both her hands into his hair and pulled him as close as she could, bending over slightly as the felt her orgasm crashing in closer.

 

“Michael...Michael, I’m close,” She whined, gasping as Michael pulled his tongue away only to push his fingers in, he curled them up and sucked harshly at her clit. Lindsay let out a yell as she came, curling over Michael’s head and holding his face in place. She rode his fingers until the overstimulation set in and she had rode out all her pleasure.

 

She pulled him up by the chin and latched onto him by the mouth. He kept his hands on her thighs, gently stroking up and down the tops of them. Lindsay stroked her hands along the planes of his body, starting at his shoulders and moving down to his chest. She pinched at one of his nipples, relishing in the whine he released into her mouth. She let her hands wander down his boxer, palming the hard on.

 

“Linds...fuck,” He gasped, pulling back briefly so she could pull his cock out. She stroked him firmly, twisting her grip around the head. It didn’t take long for him to come, being so worked up from the show he’d put on with Lindsay. He came easily, spurting across the soft plains of her stomach. 

 

Once he was sated, he kissed her again. The kiss was softer this time, their lips gently sliding across each others. Michael went to slide an arm around her waist but pulled back with a disgusted noise. Lindsay guffawed before laughing loudly.

 

“Not gonna lie,” Michael said, shaking his hand “Forgot there was cum there.”

 

“Christ alive we’re hot messes,” Lindsay gasped, still laughing hysterically.

 

“At least we’re hot,” Michael countered, pointing a finger at her but grimacing when he realized there was still come on it.

 

“True,” Lindsay said, pushing herself off the counter. Michael helped steady her until her legs decided to start working again. She grabbed her phone and unlocked it, adding a filter a few stickers before sending the. Then she dragged Michael towards the bathroom, “Come on, shower then pancakes.”

 

“Yes ma’am.”

 

After the shower Lindsay had received two videos, one from Meg and Ryan with a similar filter and in a similar situation. The other made her nearly choke on her pancake, causing Michael to come over. 

 

The video was a  _ very _ stoned Ray and Gavin looking dead into the camera as they at what appeared to be mac and cheese out of a pot. Their stony expressions lasted only for few seconds before they both lost it and began giggling, causing Ray to drop the phone in the mac and cheese and end the video.

  
The people they associated themselves with man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you haven't noticed yet I've added this work to a series. I did this because once this is done (which will be in 12 more chapters unless I get more suggestions ;D) I wanna sort of delve deeper into this little AU i've created. So far this includes a background story on how they all got together (which will be my next "big work" after this one), a smutty background on how mavinseg came to be, and a few one shots that will take place before or during the big background story. So you guys will have that to look forward to coming soon!
> 
> As always if you have a ship and/or a kink you want to see in here (No Geoff for plot reasons and no Non/Dub con for moral reasons) feel free to leave it in the comments or message me via my tumblr (itisithekawaiifrenchfry) and I'll see what I can do! Remember that I squeeze in requests so they go with the plot I have laid out so odds are they won't be in order!
> 
> Lastly, I'm checking/tracking the tags #the great FAHC snapchat war, #TGFAHCSW, #Friends and Lovers and Fuckers and Everything in Between, and #FLFEI on tumblr if you post any art or things of that nature! I'd love to link some in the chapter they coincide with or at the end of some chapters!
> 
> <3 Sarah


	14. A Battle of Wits and Tongues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan and Meg patch each other up after a long mission. As things go with the crew, it escalates from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there friends! It's summer time which means that I'm now free to write wherever and whenever I want!
> 
> There are just 11 more chapters in this story and then we move on to some actual plot and side plots and mini stories! There's a lot coming and I'm really excited to see how you all like it!
> 
> Like always make sure to like and subscribe if you enjoy!

Ryan hunched over and let Meg vault off his back, her guns blazing as she shot down two goons. She landed gracefully and ran towards the door, Ryan following close behind with his gun firing wildly as they made their way to the door at the end of the hall.

“Gav, everything gonna be ready when we get in?” Meg asked, pressing a finger to her earpiece. She had ducked behind some crates while Ryan provided cover fire.

“Should be good to go, love,” Ryan heard, “Just need to unlock the door and I’ll give you guys a signal. Once you’re in everything is going to be in a folder marked ADIF1486, it should be on the top left of the screen.”

“Anybody in the room?” Ryan asked, pausing to reload while Meg took over the cover fire.

“Nothing on thermals or surveillance but they’re good with tech so be cautious.”

“Copy,” Ryan said. Panic set it when he heard a clinking and looked over to see some sort of smoking bottle, he yanked Meg down by her wrist and curled his body around her just as the thing blew. It seemed to spray fire everywhere, including Ryan’s jacket. He quickly tore the thing off before stomping it out on the ground.

“Gav...they aren’t stopping and we haven’t got a big window before their reinforcements come in,” Meg said, still curled on the ground, “Please tell me you’ve got some trick up your sleeve!”

“You know I always do Turney girl,” Gavin said, a little too chipper for what was happening, “Rye, check the side pocket of your ammo bag. Meg, same for you.”

They both dug around in the small pocket on the side of the satchels attached to their hips. Ryan pulled up four earplugs, Meg pulled out cherry bombs and a lighter.

“Mind telling us what the hell we’re supposed to do with these?” Ryan asked.

“Put the earplugs in and I’ll hack in their speakers to release some high pitched noises. Once they’re down; light those, throw them, and let the smoke set in. The noise and the smoke should be enough to get them disoriented, then you can make a break for the door.”

“It’s not a terrible plan,” Meg conceded, shrugging to Ryan.

“Oi! Why do you sound so bloody surprised?” Gavin asked indignantly.

“Don’t ask questions you don’t wanna know the answer to,” Ryan replied. He tore off his mask and handed Meg the ear plugs. She took off her mask and put the little, orange nubs in her ears.

“On my count, Gav,” Meg said, when Gavin gave her a confirmation she lit the lighter and started the countdown, “3...2..1...GO!”

Everything descended into chaos fairly quickly. All the men dropping at whatever sound Gavin had produced and covering their ears while the smoke quickly filled the small area. Meg wrapped her hand around Ryan’s wrist and dragged him across the room in a sprint. She tore open the door and they both fell in with gasps, having held their breath as they traversed the smokey room. 

Once he had his breath Ryan stuck his gun through the handle of the door while Meg ran over to the computer.

“Gavin I need you to repeat that file name,” Meg said, digging a flash drive out of her bra.

“Name’s ADIF1486, top left corner,” Gavin replied, the faint clicking of keys in the background.

“You always keep sensitive equipment in your bra?” Ryan asked, coming to peer over her shoulder as she quickly transferred all the information onto the flash drive.

“Only the extra sensitive kind,” She snarked, causing Ryan to chuckle. The laughter was short lived as they heard yelling from beyond the door. It was stopped quickly however by the sound of water spraying and followed by screams and yelled orders to fall back.

“Did you know…” Gavin began, sounding extremely smug, “That when you hack into an automated sprinkler system, you can fuck with the temperature?”

“We do now,” Ryan answered, a little impressed.

“Got the info,” Meg said, “Going with virus DFFU?”

“Nah, I wanna make sure they know it was Fake AH,” Gavin answered, “Do RDD8EED.”

“I was thinking more MJS3XYN,” Ryan mused.

“I like your style Rye-Bread,” Gavin replied, “Go ahead with that one Turney and then shimmy out that window behind you and I’ll pull the car around.”

“Copy that,” Meg said, typing in the code for the virus. In a little less than a minute, everything on the screen was a picture of Michael in a sexy nurse uniform; mouse, icons, background. They’d even perfected it to where when anything was opened it would just open a video of Michael waddling towards the camera in a gimp suit. A bit of a joke sure but it got the message across.

Once all was said and done, They crossed the room to the window. It was small but with the right amount of shimmying it could be used as an escape. Ryan bent down, giving Meg a boost so she could grab onto the ledge and pull herself up and out. Ryan quickly followed. Waiting just outside the alley was a large white van. They both slipped in easily, the vehicle pulling away as soon as the door was closed.

“Well that wasn’t nearly as big of a failure as I thought it was going to be,” Gavin said once they were a safe distance away.

“Oi! Why do you sound so bloody surprised?” Ryan hollered in a poor British accent, causing Gavin to squawk and Meg to giggle. They drove in silence for a bit before they pulled up to the safehouse. Ryan and Meg got out but Gavin stayed in the driver’s seat.

“You not coming, babe?” Meg turned to ask him.

“Nah, I’ve got to head back to the base and get this all sorted out,” He replied, waving the flash drive around, “You two have fun though.”

With that and a wink, he backed out of the drive and drove off. Ryan and Meg trudged in, Ryan promptly flopping down on the couch while Meg went into the bathroom. 

“Rye,” She called.

“Mmph,” He responded from the cushion he had his face in. He grunted when something thudded against his back. He looked over his shoulder and saw a first aid kit, he looked up and saw Meg with her hip cocked.

“Come on big guy, we’ve gotta get cleaned up.”

He followed her to the bathroom.

“Strip,” She ordered, gesturing at his clothes with a finger before she turned to open the kit. Ryan went down to his boxers. He poked and prodded at his cuts and bruises until Meg slapped his hand away. “You’re a child.”

She cleaned his cuts quickly. Once she was done he snatched the box up from her.

“Your turn,” He said.

“I’m fine,” Meg said, pushing away his hands.

“The cut on your forehead and the blood staining your jeans says otherwise,” Ryan says, imitating her pointing from earlier, “Strip.”

She stripped out of her pants and hopped up to sit on the kitchen sink. Ryan started with the cut in her forehead, gently dabbing it with antiseptic. Meg hummed as he put a bandage on her hairline and moved down to her knee. He cleaned and bandaged it quickly. He moved to stand up but was stopped by a foot pushed down on his shoulder. He looked up at Meg questioningly.

“You have to kiss it better,” She purred, crooking her arm and leaning on her hand. He smirked and leaned down to a gentle kiss to her knee, nipping at the skin above it gently. She reached down to grip his hair and to pull him further up her leg; Ryan however, had different ideas. He shot up in one swoop and pinned her hands down onto the counter.

He leaned down and kissed her smoothly, grinning into her mouth as he felt her wrists wiggle in his grip. He released them in favor of gripping her hips, his breath stuttering as she immediately grabbed at his hair. 

They parted quickly so she could take off her shirt and Ryan latched onto her neck. 

“You gonna put up a fight, Haywood?” Meg asked, reaching back to remove her bra.

“There’s no fun in just rolling over, is there?” Ryan asked back, kneading her breasts roughly.

“That’s never stopped you before,” She snarked. He growled and dipped to kiss down her stomach, tearing her underwear down her legs. He lifted her legs on top of his shoulders.

He dove in a gave a broad lick to her center. Her head thunked against the mirror behind her loudly as she gasped in pleasure. She reached down to thread her fingers through his hair but was stopped when he gripped her wrist again.

“No touching. You touch me and I stop touching you,” Ryan said gruffly, looking up at her with dark eyes, “Understand?”

Meg nodded with a whine, fisting her hands next to her hips. Ryan went back to work, lapping at her folds intently.

Meg’s hands opened and closed at her sides, she ached to touch or pull something. Usually, that something would be Ryan’s hair or even his face, but that seemed to have been taken out of the equation. He would get like this sometimes after adrenaline-filled missions, wanting control but not wanting it handed to him. Well if it’s a fight he wants…

Meg reached up and groped her breasts. She gripped them hard, her nails dimpling the surface and she moaned loudly. Ryan looked up and glared.

“Not touching you,” She smirked.

“If you can talk coherently, then clearly I’m not doing a good enough job,” He mused, pulling her forward so she practically sat on his chest as he kneeled in front of her. 

“Well you would know about talking coherent- haa,” She moaned as he sucked on her clit, removing one hand from her thigh so he could finger her. “Ryan, shit!”

He laughed against her clit, the vibrations doing nothing be driving her further up the wall. She gasped for air, the pleasure seeming to suffocate her. He pushed two fingers inside her and pushed down onto her g-spot, massaging the bundle. She threw her hand up and gripped the top edge of the mirror. It gave a creak but she couldn’t be paid to care at this point.

Ryan took his mouth away and looked up at her. Their eyes locked and he smirked, pushing his fingers deeper.

“You were so talkative earlier,” Ryan said, “Talk to me now Meg, tell me how it feels.”

“So good, So good Ryan. Fuck, I’m close,” She rambled. Ryan went back down and licked at her clit again before taking back into her mouth. Meg scrambled for her phone to try and take a video, seeing she had a notification she opened it with shaky fingers. She nearly dropped the phone when Ryan pushed his fingers in at the same time he sucked onto her clit. She opened up the snap from Lindsay and she her in a similar situation to herself but with Michael between her thighs instead of Ryan.

She switched to the camera and held down the record button, she was close but held off on telling Ryan so. She tightened her thighs around his head and let out a long groan. Soon her ten seconds were up and she slapped the phone down, gripping the lip of the counter and curling over Ryan.

“Oh fuck I’m cumming, Rye I’m coming shit,” Meg yelled, Ryan never stopped his ministrations. Keeping his pattern with his tongue until Meg pushed his head back and slid down the counter to kiss him. They ended up laying on the floor with Meg straddling him, their hands bumped against each other as they both reached for Ryan’s straining erection. It ended up with Meg’s hand working the top half of the shaft while Ryan groped at the bottom.

Ryan was so worked up from the sounds Meg had made that all it took was few well-placed twists along the head and a hard bite to the column of his neck and he was spurting onto both of their stomachs. Meg collapsed on top of Ryan’s body, both of them panting and sweating.

“So…,” Ryan drawled, keeping his eyes to the ceiling, “Did I kiss it better?”

He yelped when Meg twisted his nipple, laughing along with her. After a few minutes of laying there, she reached up and grabbed her phone. She added a similar filter to the one Lindsay had put on her video and some sparkle stickers. She showed it Ryan who giggled and nodded. She sent it just as she got another notification for an incoming video. She opened it and was greeted my Gavin and Ray. They both seemed to be eating mac and cheese with mixing spoons, they also seemed to be incredibly stoned. Both her and Ryan laughed as the boys slowly lost it and started laughing. Meg lost it when they dropped the phone in the mac and cheese.

God damn, the people they associated with man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to some recent stuff I've seen on Tumblr and from the people themselves, I'm going to try and keep the turnwood interactions to a minimum in my works or if they do interact I'm going to try and make sure they have some form of permission from Gavin.
> 
> Next up is the story behind Gavin and Ray's Big Gay Mac and Cheese Adventure (TM), so get hype!
> 
> Lastly, I'm checking/tracking the tags #the great FAHC snapchat war, #TGFAHCSW, #Friends and Lovers and Fuckers and Everything in Between, and #FLFEI on Tumblr if you post any art or things of that nature! I'd love to link some in the chapter they coincide with or at the end of some chapters!
> 
> <3 Sarah


	15. Gavin and Ray's Big Gay Mac and Cheese Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title pretty much says it all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consistent updates? Who is she? She sounds fake?
> 
> If you enjoy shitty porn and inconsistent updates be sure to like and subscribe!

Gavin went into the penthouse and made a beeline for the Lab.

 

The lab was really just a room that had been converted into a working area for the lads. It had all the necessary requirements for making drugs and bombs with a wall of computers for research and hacking. Plus an Xbox for game time.

 

Gavin fell into the rolling chair in front of the computers, pushing the chair back into place when it rolled to the left. He pushed in the flash drive and glanced around at the screens as tons of files began popping up. He cracked his knuckles, grimacing slightly at the wet pop the joints made and set to work.

 

Though it was early evening when he began his work, night had long since fallen when he was stopped.

 

“Yo!” a voice called into the penthouse, “Anybody home?”

 

Sounded like Ray, “In the lab!” he yelled back.

 

There was the brief sound of footsteps before Ray came into the room.

 

“What’s good my dude?” Ray asked, pulling a beanbag chair up next to him. It took Gavin all of three seconds and a solid whiff of Ray to figure out the other man was stoned.

 

“Eh, just finishing up the computer work from today’s mission,” He answered, stretching out the kinks in his back. Ray let out a low whistle as he looked over the files and numbers.

 

“Wow,” Ray drawled, “I literally understand none of this.”

 

“S’okay,” Gavin said, getting up. “You’re the drug guy, not the computer guy.”

 

Gavin made his way towards the kitchen and Ray followed.

 

“Speaking of drugs,” Ray said excitedly, “Guess what I have?”

 

“Drugs?’ Gavin asked, smirking. They arrived in the kitchen, Gavin hopped up on the counter and watched as Ray rifled through the duffle bag on the island.

 

“Yes,” Ray whispered, pulling out a ziplock bag with weed in it, “Super Sour Snozzberry. A triple mix of Schnazzleberry, Sour Diesel, and Super Silver Haze.”

 

“Something of your own creation or you buy it off someone?” Gavin asked, hopping off the counter to grab the rolling papers and pipe from the cabinet. He held both up to Ray and put away the papers when the other man nodded towards the pipe. 

 

“A little bit of both,” Ray answered, tossing Gavin the bag and grinder while he raided the cabinets for food, “I had the Schnazzleberry and Matt was already growing some Super Sour Diesel. So I nabbed some pollen, got that bitch pregnant, and boom; Super Sour Snozzberry!”

 

Gavin nodded as he finished grinding and packed the bowl, he looked up Ray to ask for a lighter and smiled when the man was already in front of him holding one. Gavin took it from him and let him continue rummaging around while he lit up.

 

“Oh hell yes,” Ray said, pulling out a box of Spongebob mac and cheese. Ray set to making the mac and cheese, talking with Gavin while he pulled from the pipe. During a lull in the conversation, while Ray drained the noodles, Gavin looked at the lighter and smirked. It was an old one that had originally been Geoff’s but had been passed around the crew. It was small and silver with the inscription “IF YOU WANT TO FUCK SMILE WHEN YOU GIVE THIS BACK”. It gave Gavin a great idea.

 

“Damn,” Ray said, sounding defeated, “The mac is gonna be too hot to eat for a minute.”

 

“What if I told you I know something we can do with our time?” Gavin purred, handing Ray back the lighter with a large grin. Ray flipped over the lighter, his eyes drifted over the text for a minute before he smirked back at Gavin. He pocketed the lighter and hefted Gavin back up onto the counter.

 

Gavin fisted the front of Ray’s shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. Only when Ray’s hand gripped Gavin’s hips did the Brit start to move his hands. He started at the top of Ray’s neck and slowly worked his way down to his hips. He pulled Ray so he was flush against the counter and slowly nipped down his neck.

 

“So,” Ray panted, craning his neck to allow Gavin more room to work, “Is it good?”

 

“Try it for yourself,” Gavin purred, reaching into the back of Ray’s pants to grab the lighter again. He made sure to give his ass cheek a squeeze, causing Ray’s breath to stutter. 

 

He batted Ray’s hands away when he went to go reach for the pipe, instead of lighting it himself and taking a deep pull. When his mouth was full he gripped Ray by the neck roughly and blew the smoke into his mouth.

 

“Shotgunning,” Ray said, pausing to pry the pipe from Gavin’s long fingers, “While super sexy and awesome, is a fine art that is difficult to master.”

 

“You saying I can’t shotgun correctly?” Gavin asked with a smirk. Ray smirked back snatching the lighter from next to them.

 

“You weren’t exactly incorrect but you lack a certain sort of finesse that we professionals have,” Ray said, gesturing to himself before relighting the bowl, “Allow me to show you.”

 

Ray took a deep pull before sealing his mouth to Gavin’s. Small puffs of smoke escaped from their lips as they kissed. Soon, the smoke had dissipated and they pulled apart, both panting and glassy-eyed. 

 

“Alright,” Gavin breathed out into the inches of space between them, “I think I’ve got it, lemme give it a go.”

 

They went back and forth like that for a while, the mac and cheese growing cold and their phones left on the counter unattended. Midway through another shotgun Gavin slid off the counter and dragged Ray towards the living room, leaving the pipe on the counter. Gavin sat on the couch and let Ray straddle him, the small man’s knees digging into the crease of the couch and trapping Gavin by the hips.

 

Ray did a filthy twist to his hips that made Gavin groan. Gavin grabbed his hips and lifted his own up so both their hard-ons ground against each other. Gavin reached down and unbuttoned both their pants with shaky hands. Once he had both their dicks out he gripped them tightly and started jerking them both slowly.

 

Ray pulled away from Gavin’s mouth long enough to reach into the side table drawer and try to find lube.

 

“Fucking again, really?” Ray asked into the drawer, angry at the lack of lube. 

 

“Again?” Gavin questioned from where he’d been biting at Ray’s neck.

 

“Geoff’s sexual fucking deviancy has now cockblocked me twice,” Ray said, peeling himself away from Gavin to go into the other room in search of lube. He came back triumphantly holding a small jar. 

 

“Ooh, cherry scented,” Gavin purred as Ray slid back into his lap, “you do know how to treat a lady.”

 

“You know me,” Ray joked while pulling both his and Gavin’s cocks out, “constantly respecting women.”

 

Gavin’s laugh stuttered out into a moan as Ray slicked his hand and grabbed both their erections. He started out with a slow drag, only speeding up when Gavin growled his name into his neck while biting and pulling at the loose skin there.

 

Soon Ray’s hand was working them both rapidly, sure strokes as his nimble fingers squeezed around their lengths. Gavin nipped up Ray’s neck towards his mouth as he felt the tell-tale heat slowly creep into his gut. 

 

“Mm...forgot how much better this shit is with some weed,” Ray moaned into the small space between their lips. 

 

“Yeah,” Gavin agreed breathily, thrusting his hips up into Ray’s grip as the heat in his belly became harder to ignore “It does make you a bit of two-pump-chump though.”

 

“Gonna come for me Gavvy?”

 

“Yes,” Gavin hissed, planting his hands on the couch to lift his hips up.

 

“Then do it,” Ray whispered, grabbing onto Gavin’s shoulders as the brit nearly bucked him off his lap with the thrusts that came with his orgasm. The feeling of Gavin’s length rubbing around his combined with the noise the Brit was making sent Ray over the edge as well. Ray rubbed them through their highs until Gavin whined in his ear from overstimulation. 

 

They both looked down to see the mess they’d made of Ray’s hand and their shirts.

 

“I’ll throw the shirts in the wash if you get spoons for the mac,” Ray offered.

 

“As soon as my legs decide to work, I’ll hop right on it.”

 

Once Ray came back to the living room he found the pot of mac and cheese on the table and Gavin sitting on the couch with his phone in front of his face, blushing like an anime school girl.

 

“Who added what to the Snapchat War now?” He questioned, looking at the large spoons Gavin had put in the mac n cheese questioningly before shrugging and shoving a spoonful in his mouth. Gavin grabbed Ray’s phone from the coffee table and handed it to the man. Ray understood the blush as he opened the video of Michael apparently eating Lindsay like she was his last meal. He left that video only to be greeted by another video of Meg getting a similar treatment from Ryan. He was trying to process everything when Gavin suddenly burst into giggles next to him. 

 

“I just had a brilliant idea!” Gavin managed to gasp in between giggles, “They sent us videos of them eating things so let's send them a video of us eating things!”

 

“Gavin, Gavin,” Ray said, grabbing the man’s shoulder, “That is single-handedly the greatest idea you’ve ever had.”

 

Ray grabbed his phone and turned to the front-facing camera. Hit record as they both pushed mac and cheese into their mouths. They were able to keep straight face for a few seconds before falling into giggles. Once the laughter started it didn’t seem to stop, only getting worse when Ray dropped his phone into the mac. Eventually, they fell into the couch, collapsing into a cozy fit of giggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up we're going back to our roots with some good, old-fashioned, mavin smut for the creator of this while thing spookyxray!
> 
> Lastly, I'm checking/tracking the tags #the great FAHC snapchat war, #TGFAHCSW, #Friends and Lovers and Fuckers and Everything in Between, and #FLFEI on Tumblr if you post any art or things of that nature! I'd love to link some in the chapter they coincide with or at the end of some chapters!
> 
> <3 Sarah


	16. This Devil Starts to Grin 'Cause I'm His Favorite Kind of Sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Michael surprises Gavin with a night out everything starts out great but ends up taking a sour note. Luckily the boys manage to salvage the evening and look great while doing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Roots by Imagine Dragons playing in the background*
> 
> God, it was so much fun to revisit mavin and explore their dynamic again now that my writing skills have improved! I really hope you all enjoy this. There are several shout-outs in the end so be sure to look at those and enjoy!

Date night may not have been the best word for what Michael had planned. Date night implied some form of planning, not Michael throwing a bundle of nice clothes at Gavin and telling him to “get dressed fuckface we’re going out.”

Michael was impressed when Gavin came out, damn he had good taste when it came dressing his babes. Tight blue jeans, white button up, brown dress shoes, all brought together with a red belt and suspenders. It offset his black shirt, black boot, brown pants outfit.

“Looking good love,” Gavin purred, slinking towards him and draping his body against Michael’s.

“Same for you handsome,” Michael whispered before pressing their lips together. Gavin tried to deepen the kiss but Michael pulled away before he could, laughing at Gavin’s whine. “Come on, we’ve gotta head out.”

Michael headed towards the garage and Gavin followed somewhat glumly. They got into the chrome adder and drove smoothly into downtown. Michael slipped seamlessly into the parking lot and got out of the car before quickly moving to open Gavin’s door. He smiled at Gavin’s gasp upon seeing the sign.

Creaky Keys was an old-school joint that played swing music and made the best cocktails on the Eastside. Michael continued laughing as Gavin practically dragged him into the club.

“Go find a table, I’ll go get us some drinks,” Michael said, patting Gavin’s butt as he moved across the dance floor to the bar. He ordered Gavin a French 75 and a Southside Fizz for himself.

He turned and spotted Gavin at their usual booth in the back corner. He weaved through the crowd, careful not to spill the drinks, and eventually made his way to the table. He handed Gavin his drink as he slid into the booth, receiving a kiss below the ear as thanks.

“So,” Gavin drawled after taking a sip of his drink, “any particular reason we're out tonight?”

“Wanted some time with my boi,” Michael answered, throwing his arm around Gavin’s shoulder. “Meg and Rye have been hogging you, figured it was my turn.”

“Ooh, is little Michael jealous?”

Michael tickled his side retaliation, smirking as Gavin cuddle closer and kissed his neck to soothe his fake ire.

They sat for a while, nursing drinks and laughing at the drunk girls trying to Charleston near the bar. It wasn’t until later when laser noises followed by a gentle voice crooned through the speakers that either of them actually got the idea to dance.

_My boy is mad hot, one touch I'm shell-shocked..._

Gavin gently bopped to the beat next to him, startling slightly as Michael got up and his head was removed from the other man’s shoulder.

“Wanna show these girls how it’s done?” Michael asked, holding his hand out for Gavin. He took it with a gleaming smile. He led Gavin to the dance floor, starting out with small dipping steps. He only began to lead them around the room as the chorus swelled, twirling the other man as a deeper voice began to scat. As the final verse came, they both smiled devilishly at each other like the song implied. Gavin laughed as Michael dipped him dramatically at the end of the songs, blushing at the wolf whistles they received.

They managed to get through a few more songs before their feet and lungs began to protest, Aronchupa’s Bad Water running them both ragged. It was hard to not be infected by the loud clapping and singing that flooded the bar. Plus there was the way Gavin would laugh and flush when Michael picked him up and swung him around, he needed to figure what exactly is what about his lovers laughs that incapacitated him.

They sat down to breathe for while, falling into a booth in a mess of limbs. Michael leaned his head back to rest against the back of the booth, listening to the rush of blood in his ears. The sound was so loud that he barely heard Gavin say how he was going to go to the bar and get them drinks. His thumbs up in response quickly flipped to a middle finger when Gavin joked about him being an old man.

Once Michael got his bearings he slowly lifted his head up and scanned for Gavin at the bar. His delight at finding him quickly turned sour as he realized the muscle head next to Gavin was trying to flirt. Gavin seemed to not be paying the man any attention, scrolling through his phone and not even looking at the other. It wasn’t until the man slid an arm around Gavin’s waist that Michael finally got up to do something.

“Come on gorgeous, just give me your number,” Muscles McGreasy said, leaning onto Gavin’s shoulder.

“I don’t have a phone,” Gavin said, not looking up from the rose gold iPhone in his hand.

“He does have a boyfriend though,” Michael interjected, pushing himself between Gavin and the asshole, "Several actually. Girlfriends too, all with the ability to kick your ass."

“He wasn’t flirting like he had anybody special,” McGreasy tried to argue.

“Love,” Gavin said, finally pocketing his phone, “If you think that was flirting you must’ve had a few too many.”

“Come on baby,” The man said, throwing a thumb towards Michael, “I could fuck you ten times better than this baby face or anybody else could.”

“Doubtful,” Gavin snorted as Michael puffed up his chest. Gavin watched curiously as Michael and the asshole went back and forth with insults, the man was persistent if nothing else.

Curiosity turned into arousal as he focused more on Michael. His shirt was just tight enough to grip his muscles, making him look even more buff. Gavin let his eyes follow the lines of Michael’s body, working back up to his face, even with the dark look in his eyes he still looked beautiful. Gavin was distracted from admiring Michael by movement in the corner of his eye.

The musclehead seemed to be slowly reaching for his side, where Gavin noticed a sheath for a knife. Gavin easily intercepted the hand, using his grip on the man’s arm to throw him on the bar top while his other hand grabbed the knife and stabbed it into the bar, centimeters from the man’s nose.

“Well it’s been fun,” Gavin drawled, “But I’m getting bored. Ready to go love?”

Michael could only nod dumbly as Gavin pulled the knife from the bar top and started towards the door, grabbing Michael’s hand as he moved.

“You assholes,” The man called after them, adding on pitifully “Can I at least get my knife back?”

Without missing a beat Gavin turned around and launched the knife at the man’s head, barely missing and hitting a nearby wooden beam. With that Michael dragged him out by the wrist and pinned him to the outside of the building.

“God you’re fucking hot when you get crazy,” Michael breathed between hot kisses. He had his thumbs pressed into the dips of Gavin’s hip and a thigh shoved between his legs.

“Should say the same about you,” Gavin gasped, dipping in for another kiss, “All fluffed up and showing that arsehole who’s boss.”

They stayed there for a few minutes before Gavin pushed Michael off. He ignored the other man’s affronted noise and dragged him over to where the car was parked.

“If we stayed there any longer we’d get a public indecency charge,” Gavin explained, getting in the passenger seat smugly, “Geoff said to lay low. No arrests.”

Michaels gapes at him for a moment before slowly getting into the car. He backs out normally and goes to the road but Gavin realizes they’re heading the opposite direction of the penthouse. The determined look on Michael’s face makes him not want to ask any questions about it.

Just as quickly as they had gotten on the road they were pulling into a parking garage a few blocks away. As Michael twisted his way up to the top the garage, Gavin felt his curiosity increase. Once at the top, Michael slowly got out of the car. He looked around before throwing his head back into the car.

"Give me your phone," He said, holding out his hand. Gavin handed over the phone. Michael tapped a few buttons and threw the phone onto the seat. He calmly walked over to Gavin's side and opened the door.

He reached into the glove box and quickly pulled some things out, too quick for Gavin to tell what they were. He put them in his pants pocket before gesturing for Gavin to get out of the car.

Once he'd gotten out of the car, it was like a switch had flipped in Michael. He grabbed at Gavin and hefted him up, easily carrying him to the hood of the car and sitting him down.

"Used your phone to shut off the security cameras and lock the entrance to this level," Michael breathed as he kissed him, "No way we'll be found, no arrests."

"Clever boy," Gavin purred, gasping as Michael started biting at his neck, undoing the first few buttons to Gavin's shirt as he bit down the tender skin of his neck.

"I try my best," He groaned back. Gavin dropped his hands to Michael's hips, giving them squeeze before moving to palm at his growing erection.

"That a knife in your pocket or you just happy to see me?" Gavin asked with a smirk.

"Not exactly," Michael snorted as he dug into his pocket. He pulled out a lube packet and condom, Gavin groaned at the sight.

Michael moved to unbutton Gavin's pants, while the Brit unclipped the suspender. Once undone Michael threw the garments onto the pavement below them, silencing Gavin's scoff with a kiss as his hand moved down the knead at his ass.

"Hurry up, love," Gavin whispered, "it's getting a bit nippy out here."

"Always so whiny," Michael muttered back.

"Always so grumpy."

"Princess."

"Curmudgeon."

"Mail order bride."

Gavin opened his mouth to make another comeback but was silenced by the warm, slick finger entering ass. Michael had been doing all the work behind Gavin's back and surprised him. The angle was awkward but they were able to eventually find a rhythm, Gavin's hips rolling on the single finger as he breathily asked for another.

Michael happily obliged, pulling out his finger only to quickly return it along with its equally slick brother. Gavin was basking in the pleasure now, throwing his arms around Michael's neck to balance himself as he rolled his body into the intrusion without fear of falling.

By the time they had moved up to three fingers Gavin was moaning into the night air and Michael was fully hard in his jeans.

"You need more?" Michael asked into the hickey he was creating on Gavin's shoulder.

"Give me a bit more stretch and I'll be ready to go," Gavin replied, moaning when Michael fanned out the fingers. This lasted for a few more minutes before Gavin nodded breathlessly, "Ready...good.../god Michael please."

Michael hastily nodded and pulled out his fingers, he moved to reach for his pants but Gavin was already there. He had placed the lube between his thighs, easily undoing Michael's pants and shoving them down to the middle of his thighs. The night air was cold but the bites Gavin was placing along his stomach and the wet feeling of him jerking the lube onto his cock was enough to stave off the loss of his erection.

When he was fully slick he grabbed Gavin by the hips and pulled him down so his ass hung off the edge of the hood, laughing at Gavin's squawk. He kissed the pouty look on his face before moving to line himself up, with a nod from Gavin he pushed in. They both let out long exhales into the small space between them.

"Lay back and let me do the work," Michael said, before giving Gavin a filthy kiss. Gavin moaned into it and slowly laid down, propping himself up on his elbows so he could watch Michael. He quickly laid his head back though when Michael pulled all the way out before pushing back in.

With that they were off, Michael pounding into Gavin as the British man yelled his pleasure into the night. His calls for more and Michael's name echoed off the concrete and into the air. His hands, slick with sweat, found no purchase on the sleek car hood so he took to running his hands through his hair.

On a particular thrust, when Michael rammed into his prostate, Gavin sprung forward and kissed him hard. He ran both his hands through the other man's curls, pulling hard when he got to the back of his head. He relished in the whine that came out of Michael's mouth, groaning when the man grabbed him from under his thighs and hefted him forward for deeper thrusts.

"Bet that asshole at the bar is fucking his fist in the bathroom," Michael panted as Gavin placed a rough bite to his jaw, "wishing he could fuck you like I am right now."

"Don't want him," Gavin moaned, "Want you, now."

"Oh fuck," Michael whined. Gavin leaned back, balancing on his hands so Michael could get a better angle. His rhythm was slowly falling apart, stuttering as he tumbled closer to the edge. He slapped around next to Gavin for the lube, squeezing the last of it onto his hand to stroke Gavin.

Gavin fell to lay back on the hood, gasping and squirming as pleasure overtook him.

"God yes, Michael. Just like that! Fuck..." The swear was whined and drug out as Gavin climaxed, draping Michael's knuckles in white. He clenched around Michael as he came, tossing the other man over the edge with him. They both moaned loudly, neither stopping their movements until all the pleasure had been drug out of their bodies.

Once they were both strung out, Michael slowly pulled out, falling forward to drape himself over Gavin's body. He laid there until he caught his breath, Gavin pliant and limp under him. Once his body caught up with him he slowly got up. He bent down to grab the tangle of Gavin's pants.

"Get dressed fuckface," He smirked, tossing the bundle of pants to Gavin. He seemed to be pulled out of his daze when the clothes slapped him in the face. The smirk on Michael's face only grew when saw Gavin struggle to get up and limp as he got dressed.

He eventually got his pants on and buttoned, not bothering with the belt or suspenders, and got back in the car. By the time Michael got in the car Gavin had already laid the seat back and was curling up in it. Michael started the car and turned the fan on so the heat was gently blowing over both them. They drove silently out of the garage and back towards the penthouse.

"Ass face," Gavin muttered. Michael laughed.

"What?" He managed to ask.

"S'what I was gonna call you after 'mail order bride'," Gavin answered sleepily.

"Go to sleep Gavin," Michael giggled. He hadn't even made it 5 more blocks before Gavin was fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so several shout-outs! Shout-out to spookyxray for requesting some beautiful Mavin goodness, to bara-kick on tumblr who drew the beautiful picture that inspired the outfits (you should totally follow them because they draw all their characters stronk and do beautiful art!), to shadeofazmeinya for talking to me about 1920s FAHC and inspiring some swing boys, and to Earl for writing some good ass bops.
> 
> Next up is some kinky ass Jerematt for shinju_tori followed by some kinky ass raywood for assbutts_ahoy! There's only 10 chapters left so keep and eye out for the ending and expect some actual plot driven stuff after this stuff is done!
> 
> Lastly, I'm checking/tracking the tags #the great FAHC snapchat war, #TGFAHCSW, #Friends and Lovers and Fuckers and Everything in Between, and #FLFEI on Tumblr if you post any art or things of that nature! I'd love to link some in the chapter they coincide with or at the end of some chapters!


	17. Good Vibrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new discovery leads to a fun-filled, slightly competitive day for Matt and Jeremy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? A chapter less than a month after a previous one? What kinda shit am I on? 
> 
> This chapter goes out to shinju_tori who requested some kinky jerematt and I was happy to oblige! 
> 
> Be sure to read at the end for an important announcement!

Jeremy woke up with a start as Matt's hand smacked his cheek. He sat up and looked over at Matt. He had just rolled over and was facing Jeremy, still peacefully sleeping. Jeremy got an idea.

He leaned over Matt and placed gentle kisses on his chin. Matt stirred a little, turning over to lay on his back. Once he was on his back, Jeremy went in for the kill. He leaned down and licked the entire side of Matt's face.

"Oh god, J, why?!" Matt yelled, leaping up and knocking his head against Jeremy's. Jeremy sat back on his heels and rubbed at his head.

"You slapped me in your sleep," Jeremy answered, "Didn't think you'd jump that badly."

"You know I hate when you do that," Matt said, getting up and going to the bathroom. "It's gross dude."

"Yeah but it's fun," Jeremy sang. This was how their mornings would usually start, some sort of light-hearted banter followed by Matt doing what he needed to do in the bathroom and Jeremy picking out his clothes for the day, then they'd swap.

"You wanna grab breakfast on our way in?" Matt asked, yelling slightly to be heard over the water, "It's only seven twenty and the meeting isn't supposed to start until 10."

"Sounds go to me," Jeremy called stretching before he moved over the dresser.

Jeremy had begun rifling through the drawers for a clean shirt when he caught sight of something interesting. It was bright blue and made of some sort of hard material. Jeremy picked it up and sucked in a breath.

The object appeared to be a small anal vibrator, a look back at the drawer and Jeremy found the remote meant to accompany it. The remote was simple, a switch on the top to turn it off or on and a dial that went from zero to ten.

Jeremy turned it on and set it to one, the thing tickling the palm of his hand. Curiosity led his fingers as he turned the dial up to ten, his hand jerking with the power of the vibrations. He turned it back to zero and off. He looked around the room and another devilish idea entered his brain. He dug around in their bedside drawer for the lube and went to the bathroom.

The room was already steamy from the shower and Jeremy eagerly removed his clothes. He opened up the curtain, giggling at Matt's startled reaction, and his the toy and lube behind his back.

"What're you doing?" Matt asked, squinting slightly due to his lack of glasses.

"What? Can't a man enjoy a shower on a beautiful fall morning with his handsome, hacker boyfriend?"

"Yes but you're not that man," Matt deadpanned, turning to face him fully, "What's behind your back?"

Jeremy smirked as he pulled his hands out, his smirk only growing as Matt turned a bright shade of red.

"Whe-where did you find those?' Matt asked, trying to regain his composure.

"Just lying around in a dresser drawer," Jeremy drawled, stalking towards Matt to pin him against the wall, "And they gave me some interesting ideas."

"Like?"

"Like having you wear it all day. While we're at the meeting, when we leave to get food, while you're behind the scenes and I'm undercover with Rye on the mission today, while you fuck me at whatever dingey motel we end up staying at."

Matt audibly gulped and Jeremy knew he had him.

"All you have to say is yes," Jeremy whispered, standing up taller so he could put his face closer to Matt's.

"Yes," Matt breathed out in a rush. Jeremy, immediately clogged his space, backing him into a corner while he tossed his tools into the shower caddy. Matt bent down slightly to deepen the kiss while Jeremy groped and kneaded at the meat of his ass.

He pawed around blindly to try and grab the lube but was stopped when Matt pressed the bottle into his hand. He slicked his hand and started stroking Matt's dick, using the other to pin him to the shower wall as his knees buckled. Once he was panting hotly Jeremy got more lube on his hand and slid it around to Matt's ass, teasing and prodding at his hole briefly before pushing his finger in.

"Oh, fuck, " Matt breathed out, his head knocking back against the wall. Jeremy took advantage of the position and started biting at his neck. Matt was still loose from last night's festivities, the memories of which were sending Jeremy's blood boiling. It wasn't long before Jeremy had worked his way up to two, crooning dirty nothings into Matt's ear.

"Should've waited until we had a meeting with one of the other crews," Jeremy growled into his neck, "Make you cream your pants in front of the Funhaus boys."

Matt whined at the words as Jeremy persisted, taking out his fingers to lube them up again and add a third.

"Make them want you, make them know exactly what their missing working all the way out in San Fierro, maybe even parade you around like the crew bicycle we all know you are."

"Oh, God...Jeremy...please..." Matt gasped in short breathes. He was close, at the last second Jeremy pulled out his fingers. Before Matt could whine about it he grabbed the vibrator and gently pushed it in, no sound leaving Matt as he just opened his mouth and gaped. He twirled the remote to a six and jerked at Matt's erection.

Matt came nearly instantly, a noise akin to being punched in the gut leaving him as he bent in half. Jeremy worked him through it, only turning off the vibrator when Matt's whines took on a more painful tone.

It took Matt a second to catch his breath but once he was done he attacked Jeremy, latching onto his mouth and jerking his dick. He had forgone lube and was instead using the water, the subtle burn making Jeremy hiss through his teeth. He flipped the switch to a two and Matt's small whine in his ear tossed him over the edge.

They stood in the shower and caught their breath for a bit, startled when Jeremy's phone suddenly started ringing for the other room. He quickly grabbed a towel and moved towards the bedroom, stumbling a bit as his legs were still jelly-like. He caught the phone on the final ring, glancing quickly enough to see Michael's picture.

"Yo?" Jeremy questioned, slightly out of breath.

"Yo dickhead, learn how to pick up your phone!" A quick glance at the phone showed a few missed texts.

"My bad, what's happening?"

"Geoff wants to have the meeting sooner, something about needing you all to go in earlier or whatever."

"Alright, Matt and I will get dressed and be there in 20."

They hung up with a brief goodbye and Jeremy looked at the missed texts.

**From: Sparky Sparky Boom Man**

_Geoff wants to start the meeting earlier. Don't worry about breakfast, Trevor came in clutch with the_ work's _from Gloria's._

_Yo dickhead, answer your phone_

_If you don't stop jerking Matt off and ANSWER THIS PHONE I SWEAR TO GOD_

"Who's calling you at eight in the morning?" Matt asked, coming into the room with a towel around his waist.

"Michael, Geoff apparently needs things to go into motion sooner so we've gotta head to the meeting now," Jeremy replied, waddling into his jeans before throwing on a shirt. Matt followed suit, hastily getting dressed. Jeremy was dressed before and moved into the living room to grab the keys. While he waiting he fiddled with the remote, cranking it all the way up to ten before immediately bringing it back down to zero. Matt's yelp and screamed curse at him made him laugh hysterically, this would be a fun day.

***

They arrived at the penthouse with relative ease, Jeremy barely fiddling with the remote as Matt's noises proved to be too much of a distraction. When they entered they were greeted by Trevor.

"Geoff left to make a couple of calls," He said, turning to gesture to the spread a breakfast treats currently being inspected by Ryan and Michael, "He should be back in a few but feel free to eat up."

Matt, never needing to be told twice to eat, moved towards the table and talked casually to Trevor and Ryan. Jeremy instead moved towards the large meeting table, receiving nods and murmured 'good mornings' from the others.

He tucked his hands into his pocket and gripped the remote, fixing his eyes on Matt who was currently smearing cream cheese onto a bagel. He turned the remote on and turned the dial to one, laughing as Matt dropped the bagel in surprise.

"You good man?" Trevor asked, eyeing Matt and the bagel warily.

"Y-yeah," Matt stuttered, gripping the bagel a bit harder than necessary, "Cream cheese made it a slippery mother fucker."

The wary look stayed on Trevor's face but before he could ask another question Geoff marched into the room.

"Alright dickbags sit down and shut up," He yelled, striding towards the whiteboard in the front of the room, "It's time to get down to business."

Gavin raised his hand.

"Gavin if you ask 'to defeat the Huns?' I will make sure there is a little pee in every red bull you drink," Geoff said, not looking from where he was writing on the whiteboard.

Gavin's hand went down.

Geoff went on to explain the slight changes to the plan. Instead of Ryan and Jeremy going into the party as guests they'd instead go in as caterers. Something about a person being there who could blow their cover, Jeremy really only paid attention to the important bits.

Geoff briefly went over the rest of plan again, making sure they all had it ingrained into their minds. Jeremy knew everything by heart: infiltrate the party, get into the main bedroom, steal the lockbox under the assholes bed, get the fuck out of dodge, hole up in some cheap ass motel overnight, come home in the morning.

Throughout the entire meeting, Jeremy was fiddling with the control in his pocket, relishing in the sight of Matt white-knuckling his chair handles. There was also the beautiful sight of him turning bright pink when Jack asked 'does anybody else hear the vibrating noise?' and Jeremy turned the vibrator from five to zero.

He had been holding it on two when his phone vibrated.

**From: The Meme Machine**

_You're not as slick as you think_

Jeremy blushed a bit, looking up from his phone at Ray who was smirking at him.

**From: Mr. Monster Truck**

_What do you mean?_

**From: The Meme Machine**

_Watch how the pros do it ;)_

He looked up and saw Ray's hand slowly slip into his jacket sleeves, one hand just barely curled around something. There was a barely there movement in the sleeve. Ray slide his eyes to Ryan then winked at Jeremy. The movement was a bit more obvious then and suddenly Ryan sat up a bit straighter, adjust in his seat slightly as his cheeks reddened.

Those sneaky little shits.

**From: Mr. Monster Truck**

_2 can play this game Narvaez_

With that he subtly reached into his pocket and turned the dial up to six, Matt hiding some noise into a coughing fit as he turned in his seat. Jeremy wasn't sure how Ray retaliated exactly but suddenly Ryan was sweating a bit and digging his nails into the chair.

"All right assholes," Geoff ended with a clap of his hands, startling both Jeremy and Ray, "You know your positions! Go ahead and whatever you need to do to get ready, we head out at sixteen hundred hours!"

Jeremy switched the remote off and by the way Ryan slouched back down, he was pretty sure Ray had done the same thing. A brief glance at his phone showed they had six hours before they were headed out. Ample time for a little fun.

"You need any help in the lab Matt?" Jeremy asked sweetly, ignoring Ray's snort behind them. Maybe this was getting to him a bit too, sue him.

"I'm good actually," Matt answered, much to Jeremy's surprise, "Thanks though!"

Matt walked off and Jeremy followed a bit after. He thought he had lost him when suddenly a hand pulled him into a closet. His yelp was silenced by a filthy kiss. Jeremy moaned into it when he realized it was only Matt.

He walked backward until he could heft himself onto a shelf and pulled Matt towards him by the thighs. Matt palmed hard at the erection in his jeans, causing Jeremy to shudder. Just as quickly as everything had started, it all ended as Matt pulled away with a sharp grin.

"If you get to be a tease," Matt breathed, barely an inch from his face, dipping back into bite at his bottom lip, "So do I."

With that he was out the door, going across the hall to the lab. Jeremy heard the door close and deflated. Well, mostly deflated, there was still the issue of his groin. He grumbled as he pulled out his dick. Cursing Matt for being a tease and cursing himself for forgetting that Matt was a tease. He turned the vibrator up to one just to be petty.

He spat crudely in his hand, jerking himself slowly as he replayed the memories of the day. He thought back to the shower and all the sweet noises Matt had made, to the meeting and all the faces Matt had made as he tried to hide his pleasure.

His thoughts shifted to Ray and Ryan. The noises Ryan must've made when Ray put the vibrator in, if Ray had teased him, if Ray had let him cum.

He was almost to the edge when his phone vibrated next to him. It was a picture from Matt on Snapchat. Jeremy slowed his jerking to a gentle palming as he opened the app, sighing through his teeth at the loss of pleasure. He opened the picture and threw his head back with a loud groan, not caring who heard.

The picture showed Matt's dick, still half hard, with jizz leaking out of the tip. It looked like he was at his desk in the lab and another glance showed that the bottom the desk was painted white with his jizz as well.

Jeremy came with the image of Matt jerking off at his desk playing on a loop in his brain. Sighing as he worked himself dry. Today was proving to be a bit harder than originally thought but he still had some tricks up his sleeve.

***

The mission had gone perfectly. The safe was currently traveling across town with Jack and them were holed up all over the city. Geoff, Michael, and Gavin were all back at the penthouse doing cleanup while Jeremy, Matt, Ray, and Ryan were all laying low at a motel until the next morning.

Jeremy and Matt exchanged goodnights with Ray and Ryan, their rooms being right next to each other. Once inside Matt had Jeremy pinned to the door and his tongue down the shorter man's throat. Jeremy responded in kind, fisting his hand into the front of Matt's shirt and pulling him down more to his level.

"God when you lifted that safe with one arm I thought I was gonna cum in my fucking jeans," Matt gasped, pulling Jeremy towards the creaky mattress. Jeremy gladly followed.

"Why do you think I did it?" Jeremy asked coyly. Matt only answered with a groan. He flips there positions suddenly and pushes Jeremy onto the bed with a muted thump. At first, Jeremy thought the sound had echoed but quickly realized it was coming from the other side of the wall. Ray and Ryan were also trying to get it on.

This was gonna be good.

Matt sat on his heels between Jeremy's spread thighs, working on getting the button of his jeans undone. He tore the pants off and patted down the pockets where he knew Jeremy usually kept lube and a condom. He found them easily but was stopped at the size of the lube packet.

"J, this will only be enough to either open you up or slick me up," Matt said, slightly concerned.

"Don't need opening up," Jeremy replied smugly, sliding off his underwear. While his thighs were dry there was the tell-tale sheen of lube around his asshole. Firmly between the cheeks was the blue gem that Matt knew topped off one of their butt plugs.

Matt groaned at the sight, tearing himself out his clothes while Jeremy stripped himself of his shirt. He heard another thump on the other side of the wall, he looked at Matt but the other man seemed oblivious.

"Pull it out," Matt breathed, slowly slicking his dick with lube. Jeremy laid back, spreading his legs and slowly reached down between his legs.

He grabbed the base and began slowly pulling the plug out. He let out a low whine as the wide base came out first, having to take a break when it was halfway out. Matt just sat between his legs and rubbed his hands along Jeremy's thick thighs.

Once he was more composed Jeremy was able to slip the rest of the plug out, dick twitching as it finally left his body. Matt groaned at the sight of Jeremy's gaping asshole, the rim still shiny with excess lube. He grabbed Jeremy's legs and made to push in before Jeremy stopped him.

"Slow your roll, bud," Jeremy said, panting and cheeks flushed, "You didn't think it was gonna be that easy did you?"

Matt looked at Jeremy curiously as the shorter man shuffled to grab his jeans. Matt felt his heart skip a beat as Jeremy pulled out a cock ring.

"You don't come until I do," Jeremy said deviously. His smug demeanor was broken when both men jumped at the loud thump that came from the other side of the wall.

"Looks like Ray and Rye are trying to outdo us," Matt said, a Cheshire grin gracing his lips. Jeremy slowly walked up to him, tracing the lines of his body before grabbing his cock and slipping the ring on.

"Wanna show them how it's done?" Jeremy asked.

"Nothing would make me happier," With that, he pushed Jeremy roughly onto the bed, easily knee walking between the man's thighs. Jeremy was distracted by what sounded like Ryan moaning Ray's name next door and didn't notice Matt lining himself up until it was too late. He threw his head back as Matt pushed all the way in, desperation making him barely wait for Jeremy's "ok" before starting a fast pace.

Jeremy yelled his name out, projecting his voice so Ray and Ryan knew exactly what was happening. In response, he got a deep call of Ryan's name followed by a loud groan. Jeremy reached over and grabbed the remote, playing with the setting to make sure Matt got heard.

He turned the vibrations up to a six and nearly screamed as Matt's thrusts turned savage. Jeremy sat up long enough snatch the hair at the back of Matt's head into a fist and pull him in for a bruising kiss.

Jeremy didn't know when he started chanting Matt's name but at this point, he couldn't bring himself to stop. He felt like his body was on fire, Matt's desperate thrusts combined with the idea that Ray and Ryan were on the other side doing the same thing sending him careening towards the edge.

"Matt, take it off," Jeremy gasped, his body rolling into Matt's thrusts, "Wa-want you to cum with me."

Matt pulled out long enough to yank the ring off, pushing back in with full force. Jeremy reached for the bedside table with a shaky hand, grabbing his phone and the remote. He turned the phone to his hand as he turned the setting to a six. He made the camera quickly pan to Matt as he lost it and came with a few more aborted thrusts.

Matt has somehow managed to reach for Jeremy's dick before he was completely finished, giving his dick a few short tugs before he was coming as well. He had dropped his phone in pleasure but didn't care as he came with a yell. Matt continued to stroke him until he squirmed away, allowing Matt to pull out before they both flopped down onto the bed.

Jeremy opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a loud call of Ryan's name from next door followed by silence.

"Looks like Ryan and Ray are done," Matt commented, still a little breathless.

"Should we proud or upset that we finished before them?" Jeremy asked, rolling over so he was partially laying on Matt.

"I'm gonna go with proud."

Jeremy's phone vibrated from its place on the floor. He reached over and grabbed it. It must've gone into sleep mode after Jeremy dropped it. He had a Snapchat from Ray. He unlocked the phone and was so startled he nearly dropped it again. He hadn't sent the video to anybody so it was still playing on loop. His dick made a valiant attempt to get hard again but it didn't work.

"Hot," Matt muttered next to him, eyes closed and looking like he was about fall asleep.

"You didn't even look at it."

"I was there, I know it was hot."

Jeremy rolled his eyes at Matt's response and sent the video out. He went back to his spot with Matt, nudging him so he would actually look before he opened the video from Ray.

It started with a close up of Ryan's face, he was wearing the simple smudged black around his eyes instead of the usual ornate skull paint. He was sweaty and heavily panting. The camera panned down his body to Ray, who appeared to be riding him. Ray's body was strapped in what Jeremy could only gather to be some sort of elaborate lingerie.

There was a click off camera and a dull vibrating sound filled the air. Ryan bucked up but Ray held fast, leaning forward on Ryan's broad chest.

"Not so fast buddy." He tutted, "I've got plans for you."

With that, the video ended and Jeremy tossed it on the nightstand.

"Maybe Ray is a secret sex master," Jeremy said, turning off the lamp on the table.

"The world may never know," Matt whispered back sleepily, Jeremy couldn't help but laugh.

"We never sent a debrief to Geoff," Jeremy said.

"Nap now, debrief later," Matt yawned, cuddling down into Jeremy's body heat, "Besides, I'm sure Ryan or Ray sent him something."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've decided to not turn this into a series and instead just post all the works I was going to do in it as regular pieces. I've also decided that after this next chapter I will no longer be including Ray in my works. I've seen several people talk about how he's said he is no longer comfortable being involved in AH stuff and until I see otherwise I'd rather not get involved in drama like that.
> 
> That being said, we're going out with a bang though. we've got some kinky raywood up next so hold onto your butts.
> 
> Lastly, I'm checking/tracking the tags #the great FAHC snapchat war and #TGFAHCSW on Tumblr if you post any art or things of that nature! I'd love to link some to the chapter they coincide with!


	18. Sweet Sensations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Combine a sexy discovery, some (sort of healthy) competition, and discount lingerie and you've got a perfect day for one Ray Narvaez Jr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ray will no longer be involved in any of my works after this chapter. While I've not seen or been given any proof of him saying he's uncomfortable being involved in RT/AH content, I don't wanna be involved in any drama or whatever. So, until someone shows me something where he's said he comfortable or doesn't care that he's included in RT/AH stuff, there will no more Puerto Rican Thunder.
> 
> Now that that's out of the way, enjoy!

Ray awoke slowly, gently rolling over and looking at Ryan's sleeping figure with a smile. Just behind Ryan's head, a pink blur caught his eye. He grabbed his glasses from the bedside table and let his vision focus. It was a pink bag peeking out from the closet, he must've knocked it askew when he was looking for his jacket yesterday. Ray gently got up, trying not to wake Ryan up, and moved over to the closet. A grin hit his face as he looked at the bag, memories flooding him at the sight of the Rudy's logo. 

 

He carefully pulled out the bag and rifled through it, pulling out a pair of black, lacy underwear. He turned it to the front and remembered why he'd bought it, in the middle of the small bow in the center of the waistband was a silver skull with ruby eyes.  His mouth turned up into an evil grin as a plan began forming in his head. He looked over at Ryan's sleeping form and grinned even harder.

 

He stripped from his pajamas and slipped on the panties, admiring how the lace looked stretched across his ass. He wiggled his hips a bit and knew Ryan was going to love them, now there was the issue of waking the other man up. Ray walked over to the end of the bed and carefully lifted the covers. 

 

He crawled up Ryan's legs to his hips and gently pulled his boxers down, he let out hot breath over Ryan's dick and smiled at the other man's faint sigh. He set to work, giving Ryan's flaccid member gentle licks until it hardened. He had worked Ryan to half-mast before the other man woke up.

 

"Ray?" He asked, voice warbled with sleep and arousal.

 

"No, I'm a ghost," Ray lifted his head and moved it around a bit under the sheet, "Spooky!"

 

"You know," Ryan said, leaning back into the pillows as Ray kissed his way up his body, "I long for the day you can have normal, sexual talk. Not weird kinky shit or memes."

 

"Where's the fun in that?" Ray asked, head popping out from under the sheets. He straddled Ryan's abdomen as the other man leaned up on his elbows to kiss him.

 

"You raise a valid point," He mumbled against Ray's lips. They stayed like that for a while, trading lazy kisses in the morning light. Ryan moved his hands up Ray's thighs, only pausing when he felt the lace of the underwear. Ray let out a chuckle against his lips.

 

"Surprise," He sang, trying to make his voice sultry. It must've worked because he felt a rumble make its way through Ryan's chest.

 

"Great surprise," Ryan said, kissing his way down Ray's neck. Ray hummed in satisfaction, groaning when Ryan pulled at the waistband and let it snap against his ass. Ray pushed him back gently so he could reach into the bedside drawer to grab the lube. He grabbed at something smooth and pulled it out, only to be surprised by a small vibrator. Both him and Ryan looked at it in surprise.

 

"Haven't seen that in a while," Ryan said, looking at Ray and the toy.

 

"Well," Ray started, "When was the last time we actually had sex in our  _ own _ bed?"

 

"You raise a valid point," Ryan replied, "If you can find some toy cleaner, I'd be game."

 

"Wow, I love it when you talk dirty," Ray deadpanned, getting up and moving to the dresser to find the spray. He found it easily, thoroughly coating the toy and wiping it with a cloth before returning to the bed. Ryan had already grabbed the lube and was eager to get his hands back onto Ray. 

 

"So," Ryan drawled, "How are we gonna do this?"

 

"I think an old-fashioned sixty-nine should do the trick."

 

"You're the boss," Ryan chuckled, manhandling the smaller man until he straddled his face. Ray moaned at the tight grip on his thighs, sighing airly as Ryan gently licked at his taint through the lace.

 

Ray grabbed at the lube, bending over carefully so he wouldn't lose Ryan's tongue. He lubed up one finger and gently slid it along his crack, only dipping into his hole slightly. He smiled at the stuttered sigh Ryan released but it quickly faltered when the man snapped the tight elastic of his underwear against the smooth skin of his ass.

 

"You're a prick," Ray breathed, resting his head against Ryan's thigh as the man began licking into him  _ torturously _ slow.

 

"Be a tease, get teased," Was all he got hummed back to him in response.

 

"Fine," Ray groused, fully lubing up two fingers and drizzling some against Ryan's hole, "If you wanna get right to it."

 

Ray slowly pushed in the two fingers at once, gripping onto Ryan's thigh as he bucked up. He squeezed Ray's hips tights and huffed out a choppy call of his name. Ray smiled and continued pumping the fingers slowly, waiting for the hole to give more before truly giving Ryan what he wanted.

 

His body broke out into goosebumps at the sound of lace ripping and a cold breeze across his ass. The cold was gone in a flash and all he could feel from the waist down was Ryan. Ryan's hand now inside the panties gripping at his ass cheeks, Ryan's tongue licking at him in earnest, Ryan's warm chest under his thighs.

 

"Y'know," Ray panted, pausing with to groan when Ryan clawed down his hips to his butt, "Those were expensive."

 

"You got those for two dollars at Rudy's," Ryan said, biting at the delicate spot right next to Ray's hole to hear him whine. Ray retaliated by pumping his fingers in fast and smooth, nibbling at Ryan's thighs.

 

They continued like that for what felt like hours, time moving slowly in the early morning haze. Ray added a third finger after a while, lubing it up carefully before coaxing it into Ryan's tight heat with its brothers. Ryan moaned into his ass, the vibrations making him echo the sentiment.

 

Ray scissored his fingers a bit before pulling them all out, silencing Ryan's whine with some soft kisses on his hip. He grabbed the vibrator and lubed it up before slowly pushing it in, fucking Ryan with it a bit when it got to the thickest bit.  All the while Ryan sing for him like a canary, moaning his name and praises. 

 

Once the vibrator was secure he sat back on his heels and tried to reach back over to the nightstand drawer to grab the remote, he was stopped by Ryan's hands clamping down on his hips. Ryan began eating him out like a starving man, licking and biting in all the places he knew drove Ray wild. He forgot his task for a brief moment, reaching back to grab at Ryan's hair and grind against his chin. Ryan's hands faltered when he pulled his hair and Ray took that opportunity to grab swiftly reach over and snatch up the remote.

 

He sat up and put the remote on three. He didn't need to hear it to know it was working, Ryan had planted his feet and thrust up into the air as soon as he'd turned the knob. His erection bobbed when his hips moved and Ray nearly drooled, he bent back over again to lick at his dick. He had to use one hand to plant Ryan's hips down but once he was settled he took the thick appendage in his mouth, sucking hard as he moved his way down.

 

Ryan had stopped his ministrations on Ray but the other man couldn't be bothered to be upset, the noises coming from Ryan were prime spank bank material and he wasn't gonna miss out on that. His voice seemed to leave him when Ray took him all the way into his throat, it only a few more minutes of that before Ryan was coming down his throat. He had nearly bucked Ray off again but the smaller man held strong, staying on and licking him through it until his moans turned into whimpers.

 

He shifted up and turned off the vibrator, shifting to straddle Ryan's face while facing forward. He gripped the headboard as Ryan set back to work. He had just started to feel the first bubbling of his orgasm approaching when Ryan's phone rang from the other nightstand. He glanced at the caller ID and saw Gavin's name.

 

"Ryan's brothel. You've got the dough, we've got the hoes. Ray speaking," He pulled the phone away briefly to yelp when Ryan pinched his thigh. He grabbed the older man's hair and pushed his face back between his thighs.

 

"Hey Ray, where's Ryan?" Gavin asked, voice still sounding sleepy.

 

"He's preoccupied at the moment," Ray answered, biting his lip when Ryan licked his hand and started pulling his dick.

 

"Well, just wanted to call you to let you know that Geoff is moving the meeting up to nine instead of ten. He apparently needs you all to go in earlier or something of the like."

 

"Can do, we'll be there in about," Ray paused to glance at the clock, "Twenty."

 

"Make it fifteen," He hears a disgruntled Geoff yell in the background.

 

"Geoff says make it-"

 

"I heard what Geoff said Gavin," Ray said, grinding against Ryan's face as he got closer. He tried to bite down a whimper but it came boiling back up when Ryan squeezed his slick hand around his dick.

 

"You all right Ray?" Gavin asked.

 

"Yep, fine, see you in fifteen," He replied hastily before hanging up and throwing the phone down on the bed, "Oh God, Ryan right there."

 

It was only one more harsh tug and a few more licks before he was spraying the headboard white. He ended up tearing out a few strands of Ryan's hair but that was never a rarity in their sex life. The man had nice hair and gave fantastic oral, it was inevitable. Ray moved away from his head so Ryan could sit up and kiss him.

 

"Ah yes," Ray said when they pulled away, "Gotta love the taste of morning breath, lube, and ass."

 

Ryan thumped him on the side of the head and got up to get ready. Ray grabbed the remote and turned it up to ten then zero. He heard a thump from the bathroom and ran to check on Ryan. The man had fallen in the tub, a toothpaste covered brush in his hand, and was now glaring at Ray.

 

"Get up old man, we've got a meeting to get to."

 

He ran away from the bathroom, dodging projectile soap bottles. This was gonna be a fun day.

 

*** 

 

They arrived at the penthouse in seventeen minutes but Geoff didn't seem to mind, rushing past them while muttering into his phone. Ray turned to make a quip about it to Ryan but the other man was already moving towards the breakfast array set out in the kitchen. 

 

Ray grabbed a Red Bull, leaving the savages to their muffins and bagels. He grabbed a seat next to Gavin the meeting room, the Brit laying face down on the table sleeping. Jack nodded to him as she came into the room, rolling her eyes at the boy's breakfast antics in the kitchen.

 

"Do you just not feed Ryan?" She asked, gesturing to him with a travel mug, "Like, ever?"

 

"He eats plenty," Ray answered, leaning back in the chair to put his feet up on the table, "I'm convinced he's just got a hollow leg or some shit."

 

"Maybe it's next to his third one," Jack muttered into her coffee. Ray just barely avoided spewing Red Bull out of his nose, he lifted his hand to give her a high five which she readily accepted.

 

It was silent for a few more moments before Jeremy and Matt entered, Matt seemed to have the same idea Ryan had and made a b-line for the breakfast table. Jeremy simply came into the meeting room and sat a few chairs away from Ray. He watched as Jeremy observed Matt, he slowly moved his way into his pocket and fiddled with something. Suddenly Matt was fumbling with his bagel, mumbling something to Trevor before picking it back up.  Before Ray could dwindle on it Geoff came bursting in.

 

"Alright dickbags sit down and shut up," He yelled, striding towards the whiteboard in the front of the room, "It's time to get down to business."

 

Gavin raised his hand.

 

"Gavin if you ask 'to defeat the Huns?' I will make sure there is a little pee in every red bull you drink," Geoff said, not looking from where he was writing on the whiteboard.

 

Gavin's hand went down, Ray gave him a small fist bump under the table. 

 

The changes to the plan were minor, Jeremy and Ryan would go in earlier and under the guise of caterers instead of party guests. Other than that everything was the same so Ray tuned out. He slowly moved his hand to Ryan's thigh, massaging at the marks he'd left there this morning. Ryan slapped at his hand and directed his focus to Geoff, causing Ray to pout slightly. It didn't last long though as he caught Matt squirming out of the corner of his eye.

 

"Does anybody hear that vibrating noise?" Jack had asked aloud, looking around the room.

 

Matt flushed a deep scarlet. Jeremy's hand moved minutely in his pocket and Matt slumped slightly in his chair. It dawned on Ray what was happening, and he was almost mad he didn't realize it sooner because  _ damn _ they were being sloppy. He slipped out his phone and texted Jeremy from under the table.

 

**From: The Meme Machine**

 

_ You're not as slick as you think _

 

Jeremy blushed a bit, looking up from his phone and locking eyes with Ray. 

 

**From: Mr. Monster Truck**

 

_ What do you mean? _

 

**From: The Meme Machine**

 

_ Watch how the pros do it ;) _

 

He discretely pocketed the phone and fished out the remote, keeping his hand hidden in his sleeve as he placed both arms on the table. He winked at Jeremy before sliding in the dial, grinning as Ryan straightened up a bit next to him. When he started to adjust himself in the seat Ray decided to stop. His phone vibrated.

 

(B)From: Mr. Monster Truck

 

2 can play this game Narvaez

 

Matt suddenly burst into a coughing fit, white knuckling the sides of his chair. Ray smirked at his boldness, turning his dial up to a six and watching as Ryan broke into a fine sweat.

 

"All right assholes," Geoff ended with a clap of his hands, startling both Jeremy and Ray, "You know your positions! Go ahead and whatever you need to do to get ready, we head out at sixteen hundred hours!"

 

Jeremy must've turned off his vibrator like Ray had, consider Matt was half slumped and panting in his seat. Ray glanced down at his phone, they still had six hours before anything was going to happen.

 

"Yo Rye," Ray called, "Need any help in the armory?"

 

"No, I'm good," Ryan moved towards him in the kitchen, "I should have everything under control. Just wanna grab a donut for the road."

 

Ryan took his time looking over the donut selection, more time than he really needed so Ray decided to stick around for a bit. His suspicions were proven correct when everybody cleared out and he was suddenly being pinned to the counter. He barely had time to process his wrists being trapped before Ryan was kissing him.

 

It was filthy, his tongue immediately going into his mouth. It was obvious Ryan had control over the kiss and Ray was fine with it. He ground his crotch against Ryan's getting a bite to the lip.

 

"Let this be a warning about what will happen if you have this little  _ game _ interrupt the job tonight," Ryan rumbled low in his ear.

 

"You mean this is supposed to," He paused when Ryan left a hard bite against his neck, "Supposed to make me  _ not _ want to tease you?"

 

"No," Ryan purred, detaching every part where his and Ray's skin touched, "It's supposed to remind you that I am much stronger and much quicker than you, so pick and choose your battles."

 

With that Ryan left Ray in the middle of the kitchen. Not another word was spoken while Ray tried to process what had just happened.

 

"You're an ass!" He yelled down the hallway. The only response he got was a high pitched laugh. 

 

Well, this was amazing. He had a hard-on and nobody to help with it. Everyone would be busy either prepping or enjoying the last few hours of peace before everyone went into heist mode. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, leaning heavily against the countertop. He let out a hiss as the counter dug into the still sore skin of his ass. He thought back to earlier in the morning and got an idea of what he could do for Ryan. He called out to the penthouse that he was running out to grab something and would be back before the heist started.

 

***

 

The mission had gone perfectly. The safe was currently traveling across town with Jack and them were holed up all over the city. Geoff, Michael, and Gavin were all back at the penthouse doing cleanup while Jeremy, Matt, Ray, and Ryan were all laying low at a motel until the next morning.

 

Ray and Ryan called out a good night to their partners before retiring to their room. Ryan put down his bag and started towards the bed.

 

"Yo skull face," Ray called, Ryan turned just in time to see Ray sprinting towards him, "Catch!"

 

Ryan dropped his bag and caught Ray, the impact sending him crashing into the wall. Ray attacked his mouth and Ryan decided there was no point in fighting and instead flipped them so he could shove Ray into the wall. The younger man only groaned and moved to remove Ryan's hair from the confines of his ponytail. 

 

Ryan moved a hand under Ray's jacket but stopped at the feeling of a strap. Ray only giggled at his confused noise, shrugging off the jacket to reveal the lingerie underneath. It was an elaborate, strappy set. There were lacey flowers on the shoulder and black straps framed his pectorals. He gently places Ray down and removed the man's pants, delighted that the lingeries seemed to go down to his hips. The bottom was similar to the top, with ornate flowers at the hips and straps framing his half hard dick beautifully.

 

Ryan placed gentle kisses on his stomach, Ray thumped his head against the wall with a soft sigh. His sighs turned to groans when Ryan took his dick into his mouth. There was a thump from next door. Sounded like Matt and Jeremy were getting up to something. Ray let out a, louder than necessary, moan when Ryan took his whole dick into his mouth. He got an echo from the room next door.

 

Oh, it was  _ on _ .

 

"Get on the bed," Ray ordered, pulling Ryan off his dick by the hair, "Strip down and lay on your back."

 

Ryan nodded, moving towards the bed and stripping on the way.  Ray reached down into his jacket pocket and pulled out the vibrator remote, a lube packet, and his phone. He moved towards the bed and straddled Ryan's naked thighs. 

 

"That's not a lot of lube," Ryan pointed out, a furrow to his brows.

 

"Good thing we don't need a lot of lube," Ray replied smoothly, tearing open the lube packet. Ryan opened his mouth to ask another question but was distracted by Ray's slick hand around his dick. It was only a few moments before he was properly lubed. His eyes went wide when Ray reached around, confusion turning into arousal as Ray closed his eyes and pulled out a plug. He threw the toy on the bed, Ryan took a closer look and saw it was matte black with a small rose at the end.

 

"There's no way it comfortable to snipe with the lingerie and the plug," Ryan breathed, gently holding Ray's hips as the man walked on his knees to hover over his dick.

 

"A worthy sacrifice for a good dicking," Ray said dramatically. Ryan was about to question his phrasing but was interrupted by a call of Matt's name from next door.

 

"Look's like we've got some competition," Ryan snarked, looking to Ray with an evil glint in his eye.

 

"Wanna show these noobs how it's done?" Ray whispered, dragging his ass just barely over the head of Ryan's stiff cock.

 

"You read my mind."

 

Ryan tightened his grip on Ray's hips while the other man sunk down. Ray called out his name and began to ride Ryan, bending over slightly to balance himself on Ryan's stomach. He looked up and saw Ryan's sweaty face, there was hair sticking to his forehead and his black eye paint was running down his cheeks. He leaned up and Ryan met him halfway for a hot kiss.

 

"I'm grabbing the phone," Ray panted. Ryan only grunted in acknowledgment.

 

Ray grabbed the phone the remote, opening Snapchat and focusing on Ryan's face. He panned down his body to where their crotches met, he clicked the remote a six and held fast as Ryan bucked up. 

 

"Not so fast buddy." He tutted, "I've got plans for you."

 

He sent the video to Jeremy and tossed the phone to the side so he could start stroking himself

 

"Did you come?" Ryan asked, "When you put in the plug?"

 

"No, wanted to save it for you." Ray turned the vibrations up to an eight and let Ryan take over. He easily flipped them and started pounding into Ray. He snapped the elastic of the lingerie over one of his nipples, laughing into the hickey he was making on Ray's neck at the other man's yelp.

 

"You close?" Ryan asked, he had risen to his knees and grabbed Ray's thighs to put him at nearly s right ankle. Ray nodded with a whimper, he clawed at Ryan's forearm and crossed his ankles at the base of Ryan's spine.

 

Ryan licked a hand and started jerking, the slight pain from the rough slide was enough to send him over the edge. He pushed the remote up to ten before careening over, sending Ryan with him. Ryan came with a yell while Ray came with a call of the other man's name.

 

Ray panted in the aftermath, only coming back to reality when Ryan pawed around for the remote and turned it back to zero with a huff.

 

"Sorry," Ray said, still out of breath.

 

"S'all good," Ryan replied, just as winded. At some point, he had pulled out and was now laying half on the bed, half on top of Ray.

 

"We should shower," Ray said to the ceiling when they're finally calmed down, "You've still got facepaint on and I smell like a sex tree."

 

"Well we did just have sex," Ryan mumbled as he slowly got up, stretching out his arms, "And you were posted in a tree."

 

"Still gross."

 

Ray grabbed his phone on the way to the bathroom, opening the video from Jeremy and letting out a low whistle. Ryan echoed the sentiment when Ray showed him.

 

"Did they win? Are we still sex masters?" Ryan asked, turning on the shower.

 

"I think we're all winners in the scenario," Ray answered, "Now help me get out of this thing."

 

They both easily undressed and hopped in the shower. It wasn't until they were both lying in bed, clean and refreshed that something dawned on Ryan. 

 

"We never sent a debrief to Geoff," Ryan said.

 

"Nap now, debrief later," Ray yawned, burrowing deeper into the pillow, "Besides, I'm sure Matt or Jeremy sent him something."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're going back to If No One Loves Me Now, Someday Somebody Will next. We get to see what happens when Ryan meets new to school bad boy Geoff Ramsey so get ready!
> 
> Remember that likes and comments are always appreciated, especially on some of the newer works!
> 
> -Sarah


	19. I'm a Young Lover's Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mysterious man wants to meet Michael about some mysterious weapons. Wary of losing his boyfriend and best demolition man, Geoff sends Jeremy as a guard just to make sure no funny business goes down. While Jeremy makes sure nothing happens during the deal, he can't be blamed for any funny business afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Insert obligatory back from the dead joke here.
> 
> I have an excuse for not being able to update this time though! My laptop decided to stop charging period. We've tried a new charger and everything but no dice. Currently using my mom's laptop and clearing the history so there's not way she can read my porn, not a convo I'm looking to have. 
> 
> In regards to the story, Jeremy has a praise kink. Don't at me, it's fact. I'll also write Michael with a hair pulling kink until I die so fight me. Also, write more Jeremy x Michael stuff people, they're fucking rad and have an awesome dynamic. That being said, enjoy!

Bored. 

 

Jeremy was sure there were better, more poetic, words to describe what he was feeling but his brain was too far gone to think of any. He had been sitting in the car for over an hour and was slowly going crazy. Michael was supposed to be meeting some arms dealers about possibly acquiring high-tech weapons. While the idea was interesting, the dealer had requested Michael come alone. This had caused everyone to become suspicious. Geoff, not wanting Michael to run into a trap, had sent Jeremy as a guard.

 

So here he was, stuck in a car unable to use his phone because "the light will show your face" and no heat on because "if the car's running it'll suspicious Jeremy, I'm a dumb British asshole,". Maybe he added that last part but who cared? He was cold, bored, and starting to get irritated because the dealer was nearly forty-five minutes late. He could tell Michael was getting antsy too, constantly pulling at the ends of his beanie and pacing a bit. 

 

Jeremy heard the sound of an engine coming down the street and ducked. He peeked up and saw a sleek black car parked in front of him, a sharp looking man stepped out with a briefcase. Jeremy kept a keen eye on the man as he approached Michael. He moved towards the open window to try and hear better.

 

"Glad to see you came alone, Mr. Jones," He stuck out his hand which Michael shook cautiously, "My name is Leo Huffman."

 

"Michael Jones but you already knew that."

 

"That I did," Leo said, looking more and more like some sort of snake oil salesman, "I also know, you and your crew are in the market for the latest and greatest in weaponry."

 

"That we are," Michael was sounding wary now, stepping back slightly as the man invaded his personal space a bit, "But we tend to avoid people with bad time management."

 

"Ah yes, apologies for being late," Leo spoke quickly, "Got wrapped in dealing some of my associates."

 

That set Jeremy on edge, Leo had passed snake oil salesman and was going straight to value brand Golden Boy. Speaking of which, he pulled out his phone and dimmed it as much as he could. He quickly typed out a message to Gavin.

 

**To: Golden Asshole**

_ Find out everything you can about Leo Huffman ASAP _

 

It's a long ten minutes before Gavin texts him back, in that time Leo has made more uncomfortable small talk. He's asking questions about the crew and all of their roles, Michael deflects all of them easily with half answers.

 

**To: Rim the Tim**

_ Looks like it's an alias. Actual name: Daniel Myrtain. Seems to be a low-level con artist trying to make it big. Geoff says to keep an eye on him but don't engage unless something happens. He's curious to see where this goes. _

 

**To: Golden Asshole**

_ Got it, should I text Michael to warn him? _

 

**To: Rim the Tim**

_ Geoff says that's fine but be discreet. _

 

Jeremy turns his attention back to Michael and  _ Daniel _ . Michael's annoyed look is gone and he just looks bored. Daniel is rambling about the greatness of the science behind all of his weapons. Jeremy sends him a quick text.

 

**To: Sparky Sparky Boom Man**

_ Gav did some research. Dude's a con man trying to make it big, real name is Daniel Myrtain. Geoff says don't engage. _

 

He saw Michael glance at his phone and immediately change his posture. Not like he was going to fight but more like he was preparing for one just in case.

 

"So you're talking a lot about these weapons," Michael drawled, Jeremy couldn't tell if the boredom was a front or genuinely how Michael felt, "But all I'm seeing is the briefcase."

 

"Ah, yes," Daniel looks down at the briefcase as though it just appeared, "Well most of my weapons are too large or too volatile to transport but I do have the blueprints for them."

 

"What do you mean 'too volatile'?"

 

"Well," Daniel actually looks sheepish, "Many of my inventions are in their early phases, still working out the kinks."

 

"So you don't have any finished products?"

 

"Well no, but I do have the mockups right here and I can explain everything," Daniel moves to open the briefcase but Michael stops him.

 

"You mean to tell me you brought one of the most temperamental members of one the most notorious crews in the city to some sleazy part of town, made him wait for nearly an hour in the cold, only to show him the  _ blueprints _ of something you want him to convince his moneybags boss to buy?"

 

"Well when you phrase it like that, it sounds awful. Look, Mikey, can I call you Mikey?"

 

"Not unless you wanna keep all your teeth."

 

"Michael," Daniel says, trying to placate the man, "Just listen, you could help the Fakes get in on the ground floor of this! Never have to worry about the cops or two-bit criminals! You could have the city under your thumbs!"

 

"No, you listen  _ Daniel _ ," Michael pokes him in the middle of the chest and the smaller man stumbles slightly, "Number one, the Fakes already have this city under their thumb. The only reason we're looking at weapons like what you're trying to sell is so it stays that way. Number two, the Fakes don't waste our time with two-bit criminals. Especially dumb ass con artists who aren't even good enough to bring some fake weapons."

 

It took all of Jeremy's self-control to not yell "get fucking wrecked", he was just thankful he'd pulled out his phone and recorded everything. He sent it to everyone on Snapchat quickly put his phone away, looking up just in time to see Daniel reach around towards the center of his back. Without thinking, Jeremy pulled the silenced pistol from the glove box and yanked himself up and out the window enough to get a clean shot. 

 

"Gun! Michael, down!" Was all he yelled before lining up the shot and firing. Luckily Michael moved in time and Jeremy was able to get a bullet between Daniel's eyes before the other man even had his gun aimed. He rushed out of the car towards Michael, gently patting over the older man as he got off the ground.

 

"Get off of me, I'm fine," He groused, brushing some dirt off his jacket, "Fucking amateur hour over here isn't though."

 

They both looked to the body a few feet away from them. Jeremy glanced around, looking for a place to dump it. His eyes landed on a large dumpster against a building across the street. A glance at Michael showed the other man had a similar idea. 

 

"I'll grab the body if you grab the gasoline," Jeremy said, moving towards the corpse.

 

"Spoken like a man after my own heart," Michael pretended to swoon before heading to the car. Daniel was light, unsurprising considering he only had a few inches on Jeremy and barely half the body mass, and Jeremy easily hefted him over his shoulder. He was suddenly thankful for the hidden area and obscene hour the dick head chose to meet.

 

Michael met him by the dumpster, gasoline tank swinging in one arm and the other occupied by tossing a lighter in the air and catching it. He paused to watch Jeremy heft the body off his shoulder and into the dumpster. He moves back and gestures grandly to the hunk of metal, bowing towards Michael.

 

"Would you like the honors, Mr. Jones?"

 

"Keep up that sweet talk and a man's gonna start expecting things, Dooley."

 

The banter continued as Michael begins to dump gasoline into the dumpster. Jeremy stayed behind him, keeping a lookout and updating the rest of the crew on what happened. Gavin is looking to make sure there are no security cameras and Geoff is planning a "special visit" to some of Myrtain's comrades. Michael returns to Jeremy's side, permeating the air with the aroma of gasoline and sweat. He turns to Jeremy but the smaller man is already handing him a matchbook. Michael eagerly lights a match before launching it into the dumpster.

 

There's a brief pause before everything goes up in flames with a mighty  _ fwoom _ . Jeremy only gets a second to admire it before there's harsh brick pressing into his back. Michael's got him pinned there by the hips and kissing him filthily. 

 

"So good, Lil' J," He pants, pulling away from Jeremy's lips to kiss down his neck, "Called in Gavin, shot that fuck in the head, making sure to keep us safe."

 

Jeremy blushes at the praise and feels heat pool in his gut. He grabs the lapels of Michael's leather jacket to pull him closer. Adrenaline is running through both their veins and he can think of no better way to get it out then to let Michael wreck both of them. His hands move from the jacket to Michaels's hair, twining the curly locks through his fingers before pulling Michael from his neck. Michael follows the hand eagerly, moving back to kiss Jeremy while his hands move under the other man's shirt.

 

Anytime Michael moves away from his lips he'd mutter some sort of praise about Jeremy. How amazing he is, how smart he is, how hot he is, how much he wants to fuck him. Each one sends a punch of arousal to Jeremy's gut and soon he's reaching down to unbutton Michael's pants. Their hands fumble for a moment, Michael apparently also wanting to rid Jeremy of his pants, before Michael slaps Jeremy's hands away. He grabs both their cocks in a rough motion, Jeremy winces slightly at the drag of Michael's dry hands.

 

"I've got it, don't worry," Michael shushes him, reaching into one of his jean pockets and pulling out a small packet of lube. He drizzled it over the tops of the dicks, Jeremy barely had time to hiss at the sudden cold before Michael was stroking them. They both panted into the minuscule space between them as Michael set up a rhythm. 

 

Jeremy's hands twitched at his sides, eager for something to do. He pulls out his phone and aims it at the fire behind them before angling it downward towards where Michael was stroking them. His hands were shaky but he managed to caption it  _ after party _ and send it to the group before pocketing his phone again. He glanced back down at where Michael had them both in his hand.

 

He knew he wouldn't be able to get a hand down to help Michael without disrupting anything, but he did know other ways to help. His hand returned to its position at the back of Michael's head, twisting the curls in his fist. Michael's groan vibrated against his lips, leaving them tingling. He made Jeremy echo the noise when he twisted his slick hands as he stroked up.

 

"Wish I could've seen you shoot him," Michael pulled away from the kiss and rested his forehead against Jeremy's, "Watch you use these muscles to get up on the window."

 

His hand moved from Jeremy's hip to squeeze at his bicep and Jeremy let his head thunk back against the brick. While the praise was only adding to the fire in his gut, he couldn't help but be self-deprecating. Whether it came from somewhere genuine or he was just fishing for praise, he was too turned on to tell.

 

"Wouldn't have been much of a show," He managed to get out, sucking in a breath as Michael started biting near his chin, "Gettin' a little rounder in the middle."

 

"But you got all that muscle under there," Michael countered easily, moving nibble at the sweet spot just below Jeremy's ear, "Seen it in action, able to take down anybody who wants to fuck with us. Always gonna protect us, always looking out for your boys."

 

Jeremy felt the blood rush to his cheeks just as his orgasm crawled closer. He tried to warn Michael but the words got lost when the other man pulled him in for a searing kiss. He gasped at the wet feeling of Michael's cum on his abdomen though he followed soon after. Michael kept stroking them until they were both spent and his knuckles were striped white. It was a moment before either of them spoke.

 

"Good job being my guard," Michael said, still breathing a bit heavy, "High five!"

 

"God your an asshole," Jeremy groused, pulling a pack of tissues out of his pocket.

 

"Is that any way to talk to the man who gave you the best handjob ever?"

 

"I didn't realize Ryan was here," Jeremy said, spinning around and pretending to look for him, "He should've come out and helped us dump the body."

 

Michael raised the jizz covered hand and moved towards Jeremy, the other man immediately began letting out giggled apologies as he made a break for the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Michael please, leave the man be. 
> 
> Next up we're going back to If No One Loves Me Now, Someday Somebody Will to see if Mr. No Name Kid will fight for Ryan. As far our next chapter here, we're gonna down and dirty with some Jeremwood (AKA my new obsession) so stay tuned!
> 
> -Sarah

**Author's Note:**

> Fic: http://spookyxray.tumblr.com/post/128259014659/so-i-dont-know-what-to-say-the-great-fake-ah


End file.
